Can Love Conquer All?
by kkpsigirl
Summary: Jack returns from the year that never was and is set on further developing his relationship with Ianto. But will a one time mistake change everything? Can love truly conquer all? Turns AU with references to episodes. Owen and Tosh never die. Gwen bashing.
1. Chapter 1 - Four Months

**Story Title:** Can Love Conquer All?  
**Author:** kkpsigirl  
**Beta:** none  
**Story Summary:** Jack returns from the year that never was and is set on further developing his relationship with Ianto. But will a onetime mistake change everything? Can love truly conquer all? Turns AU with references to episodes. Owen and Tosh never die. Gwen bashing.  
**Main Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Other Pairings:** Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, One-sided Gwen/Jack, One-sided Andy/Gwen, and others to come.  
**Rating:** Adult/NC-17 (overall story)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warnings:** Explicit sexual situations, adult themes, occasional coarse language, romance, fluff, angst.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by the BBC. No profit is being made. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Part one of three-part series.**

* * *

**Extra Notes:** This is my first fanfic. While some chapters I have written ahead, others I do not. While I hope to keep updates regular, I know life will take its course and fluctuate this. Please just bear with me? I have a great many twists and turns planned, and I hope they will be enjoyed as they come along.

I encourage you all to leave as many comments and reviews as possible. Not only is this useful to me as a writer, but as much as I have things planned out already, I take the reader's thoughts, ideas, and considerations to heart. And I will and do give credit where credit is due.

**Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 1.12 (Captain Jack Harknesss) and 1.13 (End of Days)

* * *

Ianto woke feeling worse than ever. It was going on four months to the day that Jack disappeared. On that day four months ago, after scanning through the CCTV footage, Ianto and the rest of the team watched as their Captain ran faster than ever across the Plass towards the TARDIS, thus taking his leave with the Doctor.

Owen, Tosh, and Gwen were hurt and frustrated, but mostly confused, wondering why Jack was running towards a police box, which they swore was never there before. Only Ianto knew the truth. Jack had confided in Ianto about the Doctor, how the Time Lord was the only one who able to provide answers about his immortality. That still didn't make Jack leaving, without any warning or goodbyes, any easier for the team, especially Ianto.

Ianto's heart ached. His Captain, his mate, his lover was gone, and after four months, Ianto was starting to doubt if Jack would ever bother returning. His eidetic memory played the same images of events over and over in his dreams every night for the past four months. It never made going on without his lover any easier.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Jack and Tosh returned from 1941 after Owen opened the rift, despite having been shot by Ianto beforehand. However, the Jack and Tosh that returned were different. They were emotionally wrecked. Jack became distant with everyone on the team, excluding Tosh. Ianto knew he needed to ask Tosh what happened.

Tosh walked down to the archives, a bit shaky, knowing that Ianto was going to ask about their time in 1941. While nothing was confirmed, she suspected that her young colleague and Jack were developing a bond that went well beyond an employer/employee relationship. She knew they were at least shagging. Once she reached Ianto's workstation, she quickly sat down, trying to collect herself.

Ianto stopped what he was doing and, seeing how nervous Tosh was, calmly asked what happened to her and Jack in 1941.

Tosh broke under the pressure in an instant. "Jack met the **_real_** Captain Jack Harkness while at the _Kiss the Boys Goodbye_ dance. They were chatting and laughing and having a wonderful time. Jack told me that he took the Captain's identity after he died, which was going to be the next day. That fact made Jack so sad and pained. He wanted to make the Captain's last night a memorable one. Jack tried to convince the Captain to spend it with who Jack thought was the Captain's girlfriend. It turned out that the Captain was more interested in spending it with Jack. The Captain took a huge risk, given the time, and danced with Jack in front of everyone. It was one of the most beautiful moments I have ever witnessed. When the rift opened, I had to plead for Jack to come back with me, but I don't think he wanted to. He turned around, went up to the Captain, and kissed him so passionately. I think Jack fell in love with the Captain. Then, with tears in his eyes, he finally came back with me. I think Jack's heartbroken."

Silence fell between them. Ianto sat as still as a statue, face completely blank. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tosh realized all she just confessed and how shocked Ianto must be. After gathering her composure, she carefully asked, "Are you okay?"

Ianto was lost in his thoughts with what Tosh just told him. He shook himself back to reality. "Yes, Tosh, and thank you for telling me," he replied, flatly, forcing a half smile, then returned to work.

Later that night, Ianto and Jack had a huge fight over everything, but also nothing. They both loved each other deeply, but neither would confess their feelings to the other man. The only result from the fight was more tension and insecurities than before.

The next morning, Bilis manipulated the team against Jack. Owen saw a vision of Diane and Tosh saw her mother. Ianto saw Lisa in full human form, not as the Cyberwoman she became. And Gwen watched Rhys die in her arms. The team fell for Bilis' trap and opened the rift. Abaddon was set free.

The only way Jack knew this conflict could be resolved peacefully was to sacrifice himself, or rather his immortality, to Abaddon as feast. Ianto was a little hurt when Jack wanted Gwen to be with him during his sacrifice. Gwen, despite claims of her love for Rhys, was silently happy and inwardly smiled that Jack preferred her company. Even at the worst possible moments, Gwen only thought of herself and her desires when it came to Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack's sacrifice defeated Abaddon and everything was set right, except for one. Jack's return to reality was taking longer than normal. Owen and Tosh only just learned about their Captain's immortality a few hours prior. They were sure he was dead and not coming back this time.

Ianto wanted to stay with Jack's body, as he had done on countless other occasions that the team was not aware of. However, Gwen staked her claim and refused to let anyone be by Jack's side when he eventually woke up. _Besides, Jack wanted me with him when he sacrificed himself, so it's me that should be here when he wakes up_, she thought.

Days passed and Jack still showed no signs of returning to life. Ianto missed his lover. He picked up Jack's greatcoat and inhaled those wonderful 51st century pheromones. He lost all emotional control and collapsed at Jack's desk to prevent himself from tumbling to the floor, curling into a fetal position, and crying until his body became dehydrated. Curiosity rose within Ianto to check on the CCTV footage of the morgue. After an inward battle over respecting Gwen's privacy with his lover's body, he turned on the computer and brought up the morgue footage.

Gwen was still sitting by Jack's side. Every once in a while she would get up and fix the sheets. After one of her fits, Gwen sat back down on the stool and began talking.

"Jack, I don't even know if you can hear me, but I need to get this off my chest. I don't know why it's taken me so long to say this..." Gwen paused, and then with an anxious sigh, "...I love you, Jack. Always have since the day we met. Don't get me wrong, I love Rhys, but not in the way nor as much as I love you. You need to come back now, Jack. I need you."

Ianto was shocked to hear Gwen's confession and instantly became jealous and infuriated. He angrily shut off the computer and broke into tears. He knew now was not the time for personal controversy. With that thought, more tears streamed down Ianto's face.

More hours passed and Gwen was about to give up on Jack. After she kissed him, something she longed to do, she began exiting the morgue. As she heard a faint, "Thank you," she gasped and turned back to find Jack waking up. They laughed with joy.

Gwen and Jack strolled into the main area of the Hub. Tosh ran over as fast as she could in heels and hugged her Captain. Ianto followed suit, but given everything that happened before Jack died, he didn't know how to greet his lover. To his surprise, Jack pulled him in for a hug and then kissed him in front of the team. Jack and Owen cautiously met face-to-face. With having received Jack's forgiveness, Owen broke into tears in Jack's embrace.

Jack immediately wanted coffee and to see what he missed while he was dead. With the coffee machine broken, Ianto went to retrieve a round for the team. Needing an escape from the Hub to wrap their minds around their boss being immortal, Tosh and Owen tagged along. But Gwen wanted answers so she stayed behind.

Gwen confessed her love to Jack while he was dead. She hoped that when he came back to life that he would remember the confession and they could happily be together. But then she saw Jack kiss Ianto. Though she would never display her hurt, she felt her heart break. While asking about the rift, she found an opportunity. "We all saw people we loved," she began. "What did you see?"

"Nothing...there was nothing." He lied. Jack knew the **_real_** Captain Jack Harkness was the first piece in his manipulation. The second was a dream of Ianto dying in his arms. But he was definitely _not_ about to confess this to Gwen Cooper, of all people.

Gwen let out a sigh of relief that his answer wasn't a vision of Ianto. But she wanted to approach her confession of love without being obvious. "What would have tempted you?" She continued carefully. "What visions would have convinced you to open the rift?"

"The right kind of doctor," he responded vaguely once again. It was half true. Had Ianto died in his arms like Rhys did, jack would have done anything, _and I mean anything_, to say the young, enigmatic Welshman.

Gwen was getting flustered. She just wanted Jack to open up to her so they could talk about them as a potential couple. "Jack..."

But Jack was already up and out of his office, desperately trying to change the subject. He knew Gwen was trying to trick him into saying something he shouldn't. Then came the beeping noise from the jar with the hand. The Doctor's hand. The Doctor was in.

* * *

[PRESENT]

With a heavy sigh, knowing he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, Ianto got out of bed and prepared himself for the day. He just wished that if his lover would be returning that it would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tension is Rising

**Notes:** Thank you for all those that jumped aboard the CLCA bandwagon from the first chapter alone, and for your comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy where this story takes us all.

**Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 1.11 (Combat – slight) and 1.12 (Captain Jack Harknesss - slight)

* * *

Ianto had been staying in Jack's quarters at the Hub on and off, though mostly on, for the past four months. He knew on an emotional level that this choice was anything but wise. However, someone needed to be close by in case of rift activity. Not to mention that with Ianto being out in the field more often, his once daily operations had become off-duty tasks. Most nights he was just too tired to make the drive to his flat. Other times he simply wanted to feel close to his long-gone lover.

Tension rose quickly between the team. For the first month alone there was a constant battle over who was in charge. Even though Owen had been second-in-command since Suzie's death, Gwen wanted to assume control. Another heated argument just broke out over the subject and Ianto was fed up.

"Enough!" he shouted. Once the Hub fell silent, he cleared his throat and continued on. "We need to quit fighting and get focused. Our leader may have left, but we still have work to do. We need to play to our strengths and divide responsibilities."

His three teammates just stared at him, speechless. His outburst had caught them off guard. But they all waited for him to continue.

So Ianto did, turning to each member as he addressed them and assigned their duties. "Okay; Gwen, having been former police, you lead all investigations and liaise when necessary. Tosh, you handle the tech side of things and alien artifacts. Owen, since you have the most field experience, you run point and lead all field operations. I'll handle everything else." _As I have been this whole bloody time_, he added to himself.

Everyone agreed and went about their work.

_Problem solved_, Ianto thought as he breathed a sigh of relief. Little did he know that he had other problems to face. Over the next three months he would face joy, concern, and wrath from his teammates over his relationship with Jack.

* * *

[Two months (8 weeks) since Jack disappeared-]

Tosh was the first to approach Ianto about Jack. If any of his teammates were to bring up the Immortal, Ianto knew she would be the first. The rift was quiet that afternoon so they went to the nearby coffee shop during their lunch break. After enough painfully awkward silence had passed, Ianto let out a small chuckle.

"What's so amusing?" Tosh asked, confused.

"I always knew you would be the first to approach me about the kiss. I just didn't expect for you to wait this long, nor be this shy about it," he replied with a smirk. Yes, Ianto knew Tosh had her suspicions about Jack and him, and on occasions discovered the technical genius trying to find her proof, especially via CCTV footage.

Tosh blushed slightly. "I...uh...how?"

Searching for the best explanation, Ianto settled for, "Your tale of your time in 1941 with Jack."

Tosh nodded her head in confirmation. "I'm so sorry for how everything came out that day. As you know, I suspected... you and Jack... even then, but I kept everything about 1941 bottled up so long that... it all just spilled out."

"I know," Ianto replied, "And Tosh, it's okay." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you happy with him?" Tosh asked, breaking the silence.

Ianto hesitated. He was happy with Jack, however the explosive fight and feelings of betrayal still lingered. He didn't know how to answer. Finally he just admitted, "Before Abaddon Jack and I... we had a huge fight and we obviously never had the time to work anything out. Oh, but when he kissed me... I was just happy he was alive. Even with our bad moments, I have never been happier."

Having heard the sincerity in his voice, Tosh carefully asked, "Not even with Lisa? I know you loved her."

Ianto knew he loved Lisa and he was happy during their time together. But he also knew emotionally, the level of intensity was much higher with Jack. He never told anyone, not even Captain. It took Jack leaving with the Doctor for Ianto to realize and admit it to himself. Ianto desperately wanted and needed to tell someone, so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and as he exhaled began laying out his confession.

"You're correct. I was happy with Lisa and I loved her, but..." Ianto paused. _It's now or never._ "I realize now that I wasn't in love with her... or if I was, then I am more in love and happier with Jack." Ianto couldn't believe he just confessed his love for Jack to Tosh. _Sure, she's my best friend and confidante, but still! _He blushed and looked away from his colleague.

Tosh was equally shocked by Ianto's confession, but she was extremely happy. She knew how much Lisa meant to her young colleague, and to have found someone else to care about and be even happier with was perfect. "I'm happy for you, Ianto."

They looked at each other and smiled, then enjoyed the rest of their break.

* * *

[Three weeks later; 11 weeks since Jack disappeared-]

During a not-so-monthly physical and checkup, Owen confronted Ianto with his own concerns.

"So... you and Harkness..." Owen began. "...it really is more than a part-time shag then?"

Ianto winced. Those words, "part-time shag," still struck a bad chord with Ianto, but he was trying to let go of the past. "Yes it is, Owen." _Was_, he thought to himself momentarily bitter and hurt.

Owen, despite normally being a complete prick, knew he hurt Ianto that day with his comments. He wanted to show Ianto that he is not always an arse and that he truly was sorry. "Ianto..." he said. "...I'm sorry for everything I said that day. I just missed Diane and didn't want to lose anyone else to the bloody rift."

Ianto was stunned. _Owen is never so sincere._ "It's okay," he responded flatly. It wasn't actually okay, but having received a proper apology, it allowed the wound to begin healing.

Between some tests and awkward silence, "Have you been safe?" Owen asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Owen, you know he can't get sick," he answered, knowing exactly who and what the medic was curious about.

Owen, reverting to his normal demeanor, continued on. "I'm still running a full STI scan on you!"

Ianto just laughed and shook his head. That was the Owen he knew. "If you must."

"We all know how Jack can be, Ianto," Owen continued. "If he comes back..."

"When he's back..." Ianto interrupted, "...you can lecture me then." He didn't want to believe his lover was gone forever. His mood swings regarding the matter have been negative lately, but he wasn't going to give up hope completely, nor show his teammates how truly shattered Jack's leave made him.

Owen gave Ianto a curious look, but then went back to his work, saying, "Ianto, I am happy for you. Just be careful."

"Yes, doctor..." he replied sarcastically, then asked, "...Are we done now?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Owen dismissed Ianto and they both went back to their work for the day.

* * *

[Three weeks later – 3 1/2 months (14 weeks) since Jack disappeared-]

It took Gwen the longest to figure out just how and when to discuss Jack with Ianto. It became clear rather fast that Tosh and Owen saw no problem with their supposed-relationship, whereas Gwen only saw fault. _Why do they support this?_ Gwen thought. _Ianto is so young and inexperienced. Jack needs a proper lover; someone older, more experienced, better even. He needs someone fun and adventurous, not an office-boy. Jack should be with me!_

Similar thoughts ran through Gwen's mind on a daily basis since "the kiss." She was upset and infuriated since just hours before she had confessed her love to the immortal Captain. _If Jack heard my confession, then he ignored it._ That thought tore at her heart the most. _I have to confront Ianto while Jack's still gone. Make him see reason._

Gwen headed into the Archives where Ianto was known to be. Ianto heard her coming and spoke first to catch her off guard, "And last but not least..." he paused to turn around, "...Gwen."

She raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You're the only one left to say anything," he said simply. Talking to Ianto privately was the only reason for anyone to visit him in the Archives, other than Jack whose focus was on seducing, nine times out of ten. Ianto tried to stay as professional as possible. He remembered Gwen's confession and never got over it, though they seemed to be able to move forward. He had no idea how this conversation would play out, but he was prepared for the worst.

Gwen, trying to keep things calm and simple, "Are you sure you want to be with Jack?"

"**_Yes_**," Ianto responded without any hesitation. He could see in her eyes the inner struggle she was having. _Keeping a cool façade while trying to manipulate me into leaving Jack; well, it won't work!_

"But he's so much older and more... experienced, to put it nicely. That doesn't bother you?"

"No, Gwen, it doesn't," he answered honestly. Ianto would only ever admit to himself that back during his suspension, when he and Jack revisited the subject of their obvious attraction to each other, that Jack's experiences did bother him. But after the cannibals, Ianto knew he needed to push those thoughts aside if he wanted any sort of comfort from Jack, then he had to focus less on either of their pasts and worry solely about the present. _Because we never know what the future holds, and we can't be tied down with things we can't change. Even if one of us is a time traveler, or at least knows one._

"Surely you could find someone more... open to commitment... to settle down... to have a normal life," Gwen kept up her routine, prodding and suggesting as gently as possible. But it wouldn't work.

Ianto's patience started growing thin. "Just because that's the life you're choosing with Rhys..." he rebutted, "...doesn't mean that's what we all want."

As busy as things had become since Jack left, Gwen often forgot about Rhys and their engagement. She knew in her heart that she'd rather be with Jack, but said yes to Rhys so she wouldn't end up alone. Trying to change the line of conversation she asked, "So if Jack comes back, you're just going to forgive him and pretend he never left you?"

Now Ianto was just annoyed. "He didn't leave just me, Gwen, and **_when_** he comes back, I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix our problems, properly, by talking things out and asking for forgiveness." Silence fell briefly while Gwen searched her thoughts, but then Ianto continued, "And if I need to fight to keep him as well, then I will."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked, thrown off guard by Ianto's last statement.

"You know exactly what it means, Gwen," he snapped.

"No, actually, I don't."

Ianto knew it was time to come clean to Gwen about hearing her confession of love. It had been troubling him for too long. "If memory serves me correctly, and it always does..." he said with a smirk. "...it all went something like this." Putting on his best Gwen voice, he continued, "Jack, I don't even know if you can hear me, but I need to get this off my chest. I don't know why it's taken me so long to say this... I love you, Jack. Always have since the day we met. Don't get me wrong, I love Rhys, but not in the way nor as much as I love you. You need to come back now, Jack. I need you..."

Gwen was shocked stiff, pale, and silent. She had no idea anyone heard that. "You were spying on me?!" She finally snapped once she came back to reality.

"No, Gwen!" Ianto quickly snapped back. "I was checking to see how **_my lover_** was doing and if anything had changed!"

Gwen cringed when Ianto called Jack his lover. "Some **_lover_** you are. You didn't once come sit with his body. He deserves better than you!"

Not wanting to deal with this anymore, Ianto just had at Gwen, serving all the low blows he could muster. "And I suppose you think you're better than me?" Ianto laughed. "You're the woman dating Rhys, a really great man, but would spend most nights shagging Owen..."

Ianto started walking towards Gwen, forcing her to back towards the archives entrance. "...Then, instead of coming clean and facing the consequences decided to Retcon Rhys just so you could have a quilt-free conscience..."

Gwen passed over the threshold as Ianto delivered his final blow. "...Now you're engaged to Rhys, but are so set on being with Jack, who is already happy with what he has, which doesn't include you. If you're anything, Gwen Cooper, it's **_pathetic!_** You should focus less on trying to ruin others' lives and more on fixing your own _fucked_ up life."

Ianto slammed the heavy, metal archives door in Gwen's face. She stood there, so taken aback by Ianto's outburst that she couldn't move from the inital aftershock. This battle was far from over.

* * *

[PRESENT – Four months since Jack disappeared-]

The day had been quiet so Ianto let the team leave early. Just as he was ready to also call it a day and retreat to Jack's quarters for the night, he received the following alert: red sports car stolen by a Blowfish.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jack's Return

**Notes:** Thank you for your comments and reviews. I'm continually grateful and they're always appreciated.

Heads up on two things. 1. I expanded the 24-hours this episode supposedly took place in to 48 hours for creative purposes. 2. Those creative purposes will become seen withing chapter 4, which will be split into seven parts.

**Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 2.1 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang) and Doctor Who 3.12, 3.13 (Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords – slight/references)

* * *

The tension was still pretty thick as the team gathered into the illustrious TORCHWOOD SUV. They knew nothing about the Blowfish; actual species, how it attacks, how to defend against it. All they knew was that for some odd reason it decided to steal a sports car.

"Jack would know," Tosh pointed out. The SUV grew silent. No one had spoken of Jack for the past two weeks and therefore the comment caught them off guard.

"Well Jack's not here, is he?" Owen finally snapped. "Jack's disappeared. Fat lot of good Jack is…"

Silence fell once more. Tosh was taken aback by Owen's remarks, but realized she should not have mentioned Jack to begin with. Ianto felt his heart breaking more than it was that morning. As much as he loved Jack and hoped he would soon return to them, _to him_, which was all he had to keep him moving forward for the past four months, he knew in his heart that Owen's remarks were correct. Jack was of no use to them right now. Gwen was also hurt by Owen's statement, despite its truth. She thought the same, but hearing it out loud made it sound horrific.

They finally located the Blowfish and caught up with the car enough for Owen to shoot out the tires. Unfortunately the Blowfish managed a quick escape to a nearby house, taking the family hostage. Owen, acting in his field operations position, gave the team their orders and came to a face-off with the Blowfish.

"So this is Team Torchwood..." the Blowfish began his taunts while holding the daughter in his arms, gun to her head. "...The teacher's pets, but the teacher's gone, hasn't he? Leaving the kiddies all alone..."

The team knew the Blowfish was trying to get under their skin. They held their grounds as best they could while the taunting continued.

"...Look at you, trying so hard to be all grown up... The doctor..." turning in Owen's direction where he was helping the father, who was shot by the Blowfish, "...with his hands full of blood..."

Then to Gwen, "...The carer with her oh-so-beating heart..."

Tosh, "...The technician with her cold devices..."

And finally, "...Which leaves me with the office boy..." Ianto, "...promoted beyond his measure. All of you lost without your master. All of you, pretending to be so brave. All of you, so scared..."

Ianto's insecurities that he kept pushed aside since Jack left came flooding back inside him. He knew that Jack wanted him and the rest of the team to keep fighting and defending Cardiff and the world, but the Blowfish was right. _We are lost. We don't know what we're doing. I am scared. Why am I ever her? … He shook away those thoughts. Focus, Ianto. Focus..._

"...So how about it, minion? How good are you? How sharp is your aim?..." The Blowfish egged on Ianto, trying to force him into taking a shot. "...What if you kill her? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I do? Can you?... Dare you... Would you?... Won't you?..."

With a loud bang, the Blowfish went quiet and fell to the floor, dead. _Did I just shoot him? _thought Ianto. _I couldn't have. I didn't pull the trigger. Did it misfire? ..._ After checking over his gun, mostly out of shock, Ianto realized that the shot came from behind him so he turned around. _Jack!_

Jack returned and, as usual, made a grand entrance. With all eyes on him, he lowered his Webley, "Hey kids, d'ya miss me?" Jack smiled with a quick laugh.

* * *

Back at the Hub, the team went along as if Jack wasn't there. It was a silent agreement amongst them, but they also desperately wanted answers.

Gwen broke the cold-shoulder act, pushing Jack against the wall, yelling at him, "You left us, Jack!"

Jack sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

Gwen didn't want apologies right now. She wanted answers. "We knew nothing, Jack!"

"Where were you?" Tosh asked in her gentle tone, trying to calmly get some answers.

Jack, knowing he couldn't say much about the year that never was, settled for, "I found my doctor."

After a chat with Ianto, Owen now understood that Jack had been waiting for "his" doctor in order to hopefully make him mortal again. Therefore he asked next, "Did he fix you?"

"What's to fix?" Jack responded. "You don't mess with this level of perfection." He tried not to cry knowing that there actually was nothing that could be done. _I'm wrong... A fixed point in time. I shouldn't exist._

Ianto, who had been so lost and insecure about where he stood with Jack ever since the Blowfish face-off, couldn't help but ask, "Are you going back to him?" _Please say you're staying?_

As if he could read Ianto's mind, Jack stared straight into his lover's gorgeous blue eyes and confessed, "I came back for you..." which is how he wanted to leave it until he remembered the rest of the team standing by and added "...all of you."

Suddenly the rift activity alarm sounded and the team was off to the location indicated. A parking garage was the final destination, and also the scene of a murder. Other than remnants of the rift being left on the body, there were no obvious signs of alien activity. So they gathered what they could and were going to head back to the Hub. As Jack reached for his door handle, his wrist strap, the vortex manipulator, began beeping.

"Whoa!" Ianto softly exclaimed. "That never beeps."

Jack, though he knew it could been, was also confused and agreed. "That's what I was thinking." With the press of a few buttons, a holographic image of a man in a 51st century Captain's uniform appeared. Jack recognized him instantly as his former partner.

"I can't believe I got the answering machine..." the man's image, started. "...What could you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway... You probably traced the energy shift, found the body, all me, sorry about the mess, bill me for the cleanup..." The team looked at each other bewildered while the man carried on. "...Now... drinks. Retrolock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am, and hurry up, work to do..." Then in prefect Star Wars fashion, John ended his message, "...Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

The image disappeared. Jack grew concerned, not knowing what his ex-partner wanted, but knew whatever it was couldn't be good. "Stay here, don't come after me," he demanded, despite knowing the team wanted and deserved answers. He quickly jumped in the SUV and took off. Ianto wasn't about to let Jack disappear again so easily, so while his teammates watched and complained as Jack drove off, he hailed a taxi. Tosh had her PDA and could track Jack through the SUV's GPS.

The team arrived outside BAR REUNION, where the SUV was parked and where Jack evidently disappeared to. They attempted to devise a plan, but once again, they had no clue what was going on or what to do, so they had to wing it.

Meanwhile, Jack and his ex-partner were battling it out inside the bar. After things calmed down between them, they exchanged their cover names before continuing to chat about the past. As much as Jack disliked "Captain John Hart" and wanted him gone, they do have a history together. John sensed it was no longer just him and Jack, so he took a shot at each entrance of the bar, to startle and call forth whoever was nearby. The Torchwood team came out of the shadows, and after checking that Jack was alright, introductions were made.

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper... meet..."

"...Captain John Hart," he interrupted. He couldn't let this team know his real name, especially since they didn't even know Jack's real name.

"...We go back." Jack finished after the interruption.

"Excuse me, we more than go back, we were partners," John corrected.

Before he could stop the words from leaving his lips, Ianto asked, "In what way?" He hated that he was jealous, but now another man from Jack's past had come out of the woodwork. He couldn't help it, and his cluster of insecurities grew once more.

"In every way..." John began, and upon sensing more than seeing Ianto's jealousy, he added "...and then some."

After enough taunting and teasing and roundabout questions and answers, they got down to business. John gave Torchwood the sob story of a dying woman's wish to collect and neutralize the radiation cluster bombs she was working on that happened to fall through the rift.

At Tosh's suggestion, they headed back to the Hub to scan for radiation surges that coincided with the rift activity from John's arrival.

Gwen wasn't very trusting of John and she was still furious with Jack. It was already morning and they couldn't find the canisters that held the bombs until the cover of darkness, so she seized an opportunity to question Jack. _I deserve some serious answers!_ "What did he mean by a Time Agent? You never mentioned it."

"That was in the past," Jack replied quickly, attempting to blow off any questions about his past, especially his past with John. _The questions about where I was are bad enough._

"Mmm... okay... here we go again..." Gwen just as quickly reacted. "...You know everything about me, Jack, why do you keep shutting me out?"

Jack was getting frustrated. "Here and now, that's what's important. The work we do, the person I am now, that's what I'm proud of."

Gwen wasn't having any of it. "Then why did you desert us?" _Why did you desert me?_ "Where did you go? She kept pushing for answers until Jack gave her a reasonable one.

"I have died so many time..." he began once he caved, "...and dragged back into life, like being hauled over broken glass..." Jack hesitated for a moment. Not being able to talk about his year away with the Doctor and the torture he was subjected to by the Master was eating at him inside. He knew he would inform Ianto when he had the chance; he trusted his young lover. But he knew Gwen wouldn't quit asking. "...I saw the end of the world."

_Well that's not what I was expecting._ "How?" Gwen asked, not hesitating in her inquiry.

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. But after it was all over, I knew I belong here. What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you."

Gwen's heart fluttered. _He wanted to come home to me! Me; not Ianto._ Then her heart stopped. Jack had grabbed her hand and she felt him holding the ring.

"What's this?" Jack asked, bringing up her hand into their line of sight.

_Shit! How do I explain this one?_ "That's...uh...that's an engagement ring that is."

"You're getting married?" Jack asked, shocked, especially with all that occurred before he left.

"Yes... Rhys asked..." she replied, pulling her had out of Jack's, "...while you were away." _This wouldn't have happened if you never left._

Jack, being polite, inquired as to how Rhys proposed. It was rather bizarre so he asked, "...and you said yes?"

"Well no one else will have me." The words were out of Gwen's mouth before she could even blink. _Please tell me that I'm wrong_, she thought once she processed her words_. Please tell me that you'll have me._ She opened her doe eyes as wide as possible, almost willing him to hear her thoughts and answers he prays, her dreams.

They stood in silence. This was a conversation Jack wanted to avoid at all costs, more so now with everything else going on. While lying in the morgue after sacrificing himself to Abaddon, while being hauled back to life, he did in fact hear Gwen confess her love. He suspected her feelings some time before, but hoped it was mere hero worship than anything else. He did love her, but only as a friend and colleague. His heart belonged to Ianto, though he never told the young man properly. In order to avoid this conversation, at least for the time being, he settled for, "Good for you," and kissed her on the cheek.

_Damn. Why won't he tell me he loves me? He better not still be stuck on Ianto. I'll find a way to set things the way they're supposed to be._

Jack pulled away from Gwen and said, "We should get back to work." Gwen agreed, but was already thinking of ways to get Jack to be with her.

What neither Jack nor Gwen knew was that Ianto overheard the majority of their conversation. They were to meet with him in the archives, but were taking longer than expected. He scanned through the Hub's internal CCTV footage to make sure everything was alright. He didn't mean to spy and listen in, but Jack was about to talk to Gwen about being away with the Doctor. It hurt Ianto that Jack would confide in Gwen first, which is what kept him listening straight through until they started heading his way again. He reminded himself to talk with Jack about it later, whenever that would be.

* * *

The day turned to evening when the team could finally do something about the cluster bombs. They gathered in the boardroom and Tosh explained she found surge energies across three locations. John suggested the team split up, two per canister. Gwen saw this as a perfect opportunity to find out more about Jack and make him jealous in the process.

"Tosh and Owen go north. Ianto and Jack go west, me and Vera..." a name John was allowing Gwen to call him, "...will take the docks."

Jack tried protesting but Gwen stood her ground, having received the reaction she had hoped for, completely ignoring its true intent. Jack conceded and gave her three rules to follow while with John. One, don't believe anything he says. Two, always keep him in front of you. Three, don't let him kiss you.

The team, plus John, were then off in search of the canisters. At the docks, after Gwen and John found the first cluster bomb canister, he trapped her and kissed her. Having used paralyzing lip balm, Gwen collapsed to the floor. If she was not found within two hours, her organs would go into shutdown.

Tosh and Owen entered a warehouse at the north readout. They talked about this and that, their lack of love lives, before Owen spotted and began retrieving the canister. At that very moment, John arrived and landed a blow to Tosh's head. After taking away their weapons and phones, John took the canister, shot Owen, and was off to the West.

Jack and Ianto's readout led them to an office building. The ride there was quiet, awkward, uncomfortable. _Why won't Ianto talk to me? Surely he knows I still care about him. I did confess that I came back for him. I know! I'll ask him on a date._

Ianto was lost in his own thoughts. _Jack came back. He said he came back for me. But he told Gwen the same thing. Where do we stand? What do I do? This is just awkward and painful._

Jack parked the SUV. They got out, entered the building and rode the elevator to the top floor. The silence became so unbearable that Jack broke it once they entered the office area. "Oh yea... loving that office-y feel..." _Why am I so nervous?_ "...I always get excited in these places..." _I need to break his silence._ "...To me they're exotic; office romances, photocopying your butt...well...maybe not your butt, but as we're here why don't we photocopy..."

Ianto was lost and confused enough that Jack's nervous flirting and rambling while he was trying to focus on the job at hand became too much, so he broke his silence. "The rift was active at these coordinates at approximately 200 feet above ground. That means this floor... or the roof."

Jack was stunned. That definitely wasn't the reaction he hoped for. Ianto's professionalism and stoicism never ceased to amaze him. _What's wrong with him?_ "How are you, Ianto?"

"All the better for having you back, sir?"

_Damn._ Having Ianto call him sir, without any flirtatious intent, meant something was definitely wrong. _Maybe I should ask him now..._ "Can we maybe drop the sir now? I mean, while I was away I was thinking... maybe we could..." _Just ask him, Harkness!_ "...y'know, when this is all done... dinner?... movie?..."

_Is Jack being serious?_ "Are you asking me out on a date?" Ianto asked. _No he couldn't be, Jack doesn't do dates. He doesn't do feelings and commitment, so he wouldn't… couldn't do dates._

"Interested?" Jack asked hopefully though he tried to hide it.

_Oh my God! He really is asking me on a date! I haven't seen him in four bloody months! What do I say? What do I do?_ "Well... uh... as long as it is not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself."

Jack hoped for a more definitive answer, but settled for that for now. "Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin, and flower pot."

Still deciphering what Jack just asked him, and what he should do, all Ianto could give in response was, "Right...okay..." and then to focus on their mission suggested, "...I'll do this floor, don't want you getting over excited, and you take the roof. You're good on roofs."

Jack wasn't about to object and headed for the elevator lobby.

"Jack..." Ianto called out before he left. He wanted answers. "...Why are we helping him?" _Do you love him? Will you leave me for him, too?_ he kept unasked.

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone," Jack responded honestly and sincerely, which, for now, was enough for Ianto. As Jack began to leave again, he paused. "By the way... Was that a yes?" _I really need a final answer._

"Yes..." _Shit. That sounded too eager_. "...yes."

Jack finally made his leave to the roof. John then tricked Ianto into one of the elevators and sent him on a new mission to try and save the rest of his team. With Ianto gone, John headed to the roof to confront Jack, to convince him to travel the galaxies with him again. Jack refused, threw the fake cluster bomb canister off the roof, which led John to push Jack off the roof, too.

* * *

John returned to the Hub, appearing victorious, but he was far from it. Ianto saved his teammates in time and Jack came back to life. They confronted John and the real truth was revealed. John killed a woman who had a rare diamond. She sent the canisters, which were supposedly holding pieces to a map with the location of the diamond, through the rift. This was folly. There never was a diamond. Instead, the contents of the canisters produced a bomb, which latched to John's chest using technology that made it attach to the person who killed the woman based off of DNA signatures.

In a final attempt to save himself, he handcuffed himself to the closest Torchwood team member, Gwen Cooper, hoping to force Jack's hand. But Gwen was prepared to play a self-sacrificing her by taking herself, John, and the bomb back to the parking garage where the rift was still active, where John first came through. Once the bomb was in the rift, the city would be safe.

Upon their arrival at the parking garage, Gwen began losing hope. Less than 40 seconds were left before the bomb would detonate and Jack and Owen had not arrived to save them. _Save her._ It was also becoming morning and they needed to end this before witnesses arrived. "Tell Jack..." Gwen began her goodbyes. "Tell Jack I..."

Just then Jack and Owen arrived. They infused John with "Torchwood DNA," a mixture of samples of everyone's blood, which confused the bomb enough to detach, leaving just enough time for it, and it alone, to be thrown into the rift opening.

The explosion caused everything to revert back to the moment John first arrived, leaving the team suffering a temporal replacement. Jack forced John to leave Earth for good. All that mattered now was avoiding themselves for the next 48 hours.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hotel Drama, Part 1

**Notes:** Happy Easter to all who celebrate. I hope you all had as great of a day as I did. Also, thanks dearly for all the comments and reviews. I reply to them all, so if you wish for a reply, make sure you sign in! Enjoy part one of seven!

"no light was to be shed" = not getting any answers.

* * *

The team needed to avoid themselves for the next 48 hours. Jack decided to use this time to treat his team to a well-deserved break. He made arrangements for them to stay at the swankiest hotel in Cardiff.

Jack booked five rooms under his name, one for each of his team members and himself. He had hoped that he and Ianto would spend the nights together, however he did not want to make the younger man feel pressured or obligated. Jack also called in a few favors and had a variety of clothes delivered to the hotel from each members' living quarters.

As he was handing out room keys, he explained their situation. "When the explosion occurred, it set all the areas affected by the rift back 48 hours. So you're all out chasing the Blowfish right now, and soon we will be investigating the murder at the parking garage... We were not affected and can remember everything that's happened, though, since we were at the center of the shift... Which is why we need to stay here for the next 48 hours..." Jack paused to see if there were any questions. When he received none, "...So... relax... have fun... Use any services you'd like, my charge. Oh.. and some clothes and other necessities from each of your flats have been delivered to your rooms already."

The team was still and quiet. There was a plethora of unanswered questions within them all, but none of them knew how to ask them. Tosh, realizing no light was to be shed for the rest of the night, broke the silence. "Well then... I'm exhausted... Good night, Gwen. Good night, gentlemen." She gathered what she had with her and began leaving the group. Owen, without a word, joined her, escorting his colleague to her room before heading a few doors down to his.

Gwen didn't want to make a retreat. After having almost lost her life, she felt she was owed answers. She dared to give Ianto a stern look, meaning he was to leave next.

Ianto, having received the look and understanding its meaning, decided he'd better take his leave before things became even more awkward. _Besides, I need time to think things over before talking to Jack._ He gave his silent nods and turned to leave, but he couldn't move as a hand grabbed hold of his arm and kept him still.

It was Jack. "I'll walk with you," he said and once Ianto nodded his consent, he let go of the younger man's arm. He noticed the look Ianto received from Gwen and he wasn't going to let her push his lover around. "Gwen, I booked you a lovely suite... Call Rhys and invite him over... have some fun."

Gwen frowned, but nodded. "I'll do that." She turned away as if she was going to call Rhys that second, but she didn't. She waited until Jack and Ianto had walked far enough away that she could follow them without being caught. _They better not stay the night together. After Jack's bloody ex-whatever almost cost me my life, it's me he should be staying with._

Jack and Ianto rounded the hall corner and continued until they arrived at suite 108. Ianto fumbled for his key as they stood in silence, neither noticing that Gwen was watching them from back around the corner.

"So... um..." Ianto was ruffled. "...Thanks for walking with me..." He looked at Jack hoping the older man would take control of the situation. But Jack offered nothing. "...I... uh... want to clean up now..."

Jack was disappointed but tried not to show it. "Sure... of course," he said and began turning to walk to his suite.

Ianto grabbed a hold of Jack's arm, similar to how Jack grabbed his in the lobby. "...Then I can come over?..." he asked.

Jack turned back towards Ianto, smiling wide on the inside, but only small and sweetly on the outside. He didn't want to seem too anxious. But then Jack's smile fell.

"...Because we need to talk," Ianto ended. He then turned toward his suite, unlocked the door, and entered, letting the door shut behind him, not even giving Jack another glance.

Jack was beyond nervous and completely caught off guard. Whether it be the 21st century or the 51st, the phrase "we need to talk" never brought anything good along with it. By the time he entered his suite, he was lost in his thoughts.

_What does Ianto want to talk about? Will it be about me being gone? Will it be about us? What if he doesn't want to go on that date? Does he still want to be with me? Oh no! What if he found someone else while I was away? Could he be engaged, too?_

His thoughts went around in circles for 20 minutes before a knock at the door startled him. _Finally!_ He quickly headed towards the door and swung it open just as fast. Jack froze.

"Gwen?..."


	5. Chapter 4 - Hotel Drama, Part 2

**Notes:** I was going to hold off on posting this a while longer, but the longer I waited, the longer I put off finalizing the rest of the chapter. So here it is, part two. Thank you so much for the comments, reviews, and input. Keep them coming, they're greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Gwen?.." Jack asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Rhys?"

"I never called him, Jack," she replied in her soft, suggestive voice. _I don't want to be with him, don't you see that?_

"Why not?" Jack asked, playing dumb. He knew why Gwen was there, but didn't want to be interrogated nor have a heated discussion before his talk with Ianto. _God only knows what will become of that talk._

"Jack, aren't you going to invite me in?" Gwen asked, waiting until she was no longer in the hallway where anyone could see or hear before she made any more advances.

Jack huffed, but invited her in, shutting the door behind her. It didn't take Gwen long to make herself comfortable on one side of the bed. Jack just leaned against the wall, arms across his chest in his typical defensive manner.

_Why won't he join me? I need to get him into bed... I want him.. I need him._ "Jack, come join me," she suggested seductively and patted on the open side of the bed.

Without moving an inch, "Gwen, what is it that you want?"

_You and me, together in every way._ But Gwen took the opportunity to get answers first. _I am owed them after all._ "To talk... Answers..."

"I already gave you answers," Jack stated trying to wrap this moment up quick before Ianto would be over. He noticed the time on the clock, that 25 minutes had gone by since they departed in the hallway. Ianto would be over soon and he wanted to save all his time and energy for whatever that conversation had in store.

But Gwen was persistent. "Well, they weren't good enough." _How is telling me you saw the end of the world, but not telling me how, a good enough answer? And then tell me you came home to me, but not showing any signs that you care since?_ She motioned again for him to join her on the bed, hoping that being physically closer would bring comfort and trust. _Finally_, she thought with a smile as Jack moved away from the wall. But her smiled turned to a frown when he sat in the desk chair instead. _Damn him_. "I almost died today, Jack.." she began, trying one last time to get him in bed. "..The least you could do is sit with me, comfort me."

Jack shook his head. "No... now let's get this over with. What do you want to know?" He knew very well what Gwen's motives were, and he would not give into them no matter how widely she was giving him those brown, powerful, puppy dog eyes.

Temporarily giving up on her seduction plans then in the hope for real answers, "Why did you leave and where did you go?"

_Here we go again._ "I left to find answers to my own questions," Jack vaguely answered. "And now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere." It wasn't the complete truth. He would leave again of the Doctor ever needed him, but hoped that it wouldn't be any time soon. _And I would always come back so long as Ianto would still be here. Maybe I could even take him along?_

_He's never going to give me a straight answer. Why won't he trust me? Talk to me?_ She tried shifting the focus on matters of the heart in hope that maybe he'd slip up along the way. "Did you think about us?"

Jack thought about his time aboard the Valiant during the year that never was. How he was subjected to daily torture, dying at least twice every day. Some deaths took longer to come back from, and the Master was always ready with a new form of death once he was hauled back to life. He thought about what kept him going. _Ianto. And the team. But mostly Ianto._ "Every day," Jack finally confessed. He did not want to make Gwen feel like she wasn't cared about.

"Did you miss us?..." She asked. "Did you miss me?" She asked in a hush tone, but still loud enough that Jack should hear it.

And he did. Jack could see the discussion of Gwen's confession of love grow nearer, but still desperately wanted to avoid the conversation, despite knowing the talk needed to happen. He still chose to try and avoid it, for now. "I missed all of you."

_Why can't he just give me straight answer? Does he know I love him? I really need to know if he heard my confession. Then I can work out a plan to get him to be with me._ "Jack..." she finally said after a decent amount of silence lingered between them. "..When you're dead... and coming back to life... if someone talks to you... can you hear them and remember it?"

Jack hesitated. _If I say no, I'll be lying and she'll eventually find out the truth. But if I say yes, she'll expect me to have a response to her confession._ He settled for an in between, "Sometimes... Depends on how far gone I was.." _Please let that be the end of this._

_So maybe he just didn't hear me and that's why he won't confess his feeling for me._ "And with after Abaddon?" _Please tell me you heard that._

Jack was becoming perturbed. He didn't want to lie, but didn't want to answer either. "Gwen, if you have something to say, just say it." He demanded.

_He wants me to say it. He wants me to tell him that I love him. Well then, I will._ She looked right into her Captain's captivating blue eyes and confessed again, "I love you, Jack."

Jack looked away from Gwen. _She knows I'm with Ianto. I hope I'm still with Ianto. Why is she doing this? Plus she's engaged! What does she think will happen, that I'll break up her and Rhys and drop Ianto. That will never happen._ "I'm sorry, Gwen... but surely you know that I don't love you in that way."

"And why not?!" Gwen snapped. _I don't believe this. I don't believe him. He loves me, I know he does._

"Because I love Ianto," Jack confessed._ I really need to tell Ianto this and not everyone else_, he noted to himself.

"Ianto.. Ianto.. Ianto.." Gwen was becoming infuriated. "It's always about the bloody tea boy.. You can have so much more, so much better. He's nothing special."

_HOW DARE SHE!_ "He is special, Gwen. And so much more than just a bloody tea boy," Jack snapped. He was tired of Gwen and the inevitable drama she brought with wherever the team went. "It's time for you to leave, Gwen Cooper." He got up and walked over to the bed, pulling her off. Gwen put up a fight, but Jack held on tight, refusing to let go until she was out of the room and out of his sight. "Go to your suite. Call Rhys. Now!" He demanded as they continued their struggle towards the door.

They finally arrived close enough for Jack to reach out and open the door. When he did, they both froze like deer caught in headlights.


	6. Chapter 4 - Hotel Drama, Part 3

**Chapter Summary:** Who could possibly have shown up at the door to have Jack and Gwen so rattled and what will happen?! (I know, not much of a summary, but if you've been following the story, you know very well who it is.)  
**Word Length:** Roughly 1,754

**Notes:** I was going to hold off on posting this, but I felt so good about the chapter that the anticipation to post it was killing me! Despite what is about to come, hope you enjoy! Please keep reviewing and commenting. It's much appreciated and it really helps me shape the story!

* * *

"Because we need to talk," Ianto added. He then turned toward his suite, unlocked the door, and entered, letting the door shut behind him, not even giving Jack another glance.

Once he heard the door shut securely behind him, Ianto slumped against the nearest wall. _What am I going to do?_ Before he knew it, he was sitting on the floor, elbows on his knees, face in his hands, crying his eyes out.

Ianto had been full of mixed thoughts and emotions for the past four months, and the last 48 hours, the same 48 hours that were playing out again, only intensified those thoughts and feelings. _And not in a good way_, he thought.

The young man stopped crying enough to look up and notice a garment bag lying on the bed. "Those must be the clothes Jack claimed to have delivered," he voiced aloud. Since he was by himself, he saw no harm in voicing his thoughts because maybe it would even make their talk later easier.

"Let's see what Jack chose for me." Ianto nervously unzipped the bag. He knew what clothes of his that Jack liked best, and hoped that they weren't the only outfits packed.

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief after he pulled out all the clothes. Only two of Jack's favorite outfits were packed. The rest were comfort clothes and necessities. There was also a suit. "I wonder why he had them deliver this if we can't leave the hotel." He pondered for a bit, but couldn't find an answer.

He looked over at the clock on the night stand. Fifteen minutes had gone by a lot quicker than Ianto realized. "I guess I'd better shower and clean up now. I know how impatient Jack is and how antsy he will become from waiting." He looked over all of his clothes, picking out what to wear. He settled on black briefs, a dark gray pair of jeans with a black belt, and a black t-shirt. It reflected his somewhat somber mood. He gathered the essentials for showering that were packed and took everything into the bathroom.

Ianto turned on the shower and as the water heated up, he stripped himself of his suit. Once the water was hot enough, he climbed in and began rinsing himself down. He couldn't help but think about the talk he'll have with Jack and began making a list of everything he wanted to cover.

"I need to know where he went. I already know why, assuming he told the truth... I need to know if he's leaving again... That way I'll know where we stand.. But are we really still together? Guess that's another topic to add to the list... Oh, and that talk he had with Gwen.. I've no idea how I'll bring that up.. I'll find a way." Then it dawned of him. "Is Gwen's engagement the only reason he asked me out on a date... It's clear he's attracted to her.. But she's with Rhys... AHHH!" he screamed and slammed his fist against the tiled wall. His knuckles grew red and began swelling up, but knew no bones were broken. "...There are too many unanswered questions.."

Ianto rinsed off the lather of soap that built up while he was lost in his thoughts. He shut off the shower and dried himself off, and after putting on the fresh clothes, headed back into the main room. He looked at the clock once more and noticed 20 more minutes had passed. "Oh shit. He's really going to be freaking out." He collected himself and the usual items he kept on him at all times. He made sure he had the room key and then made his exit.

He arrived outside suite 100, four doors down from his. Ianto's nerves started to get the best of him almost fled back to his room. _No, we need to do this now or we never will_, he coached himself. He was just about to knock when the door swung open rather violently.

He suppressed an outward gasp and felt an uneasy feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. _Why is Gwen here? Why are they so disheveled? And why do they look so damn guilty?_

Gwen noticed that Jack's grip had loosened due to the shock of Ianto being there when the door opened. Still angered, she forcefully but subtly jerked her arm free. She looked down and away from Ianto not wanting to look the source of her problem in the eyes. She rounded the corner and kept walking, refusing to look back.

Jack and Ianto were still and staring at each other. Neither knew what to say not how to react. _Now you really got yourself in trouble, Harkness._ Jack finally stepped aside and motioned for Ianto to come in.

Ianto hesitated at first. _What the hell has just happened?_ Then he thought of all the unanswered questions and moved in. As Jack was closing the door behind him, Ianto looked around and noted the bed being a mess. The uneasy feeling in his stomach grew and he could feel bile beginning to form and rise in his throat. _He wouldn't, would he?_

Jack noticed Ianto's unease and immediately wanted to clear the air of any such thoughts. "Nothing happened, Ianto... That wasn't what it looked like..." He hoped he sounded as truthful as the statement was, but having been caught off guard with the younger man's presence as he was tossing Gwen out may have betrayed him.

Ianto looked sternly at the older man. All of his pent up insecurities and angered emotions came flooding into his at once. He was losing control. "You're a blood wreck, she was just as bad, if not worse, the bed's a fucking mess, and you both look guilty as hell..." he spat out. "How is that not what is looks like?!"

Jack made his way closer to Ianto in hopes to comfort and calm him, but Ianto moved away, wanting to be nowhere near him right now. Jack sighed. "Ianto, I promise you, nothing happened... We just had a tiff.. That's all..."

Not believing him, but wanting to hear him out just in case, Ianto asked, "About what exactly?!" His fury was still ever present in his words.

Jack tried again to move closer to Ianto. He was pleased that the young man didn't move away that time, but could tell he still wasn't trusting. "About... About how I don't... love her... though she thinks I should..." He wanted to tell Ianto everything, but didn't want to cause problems between the two, especially since they all work together. Too back the problems already existed.

"THAT BLOODY WENCH!" Ianto exclaimed. "She couldn't just leave well enough alone, could she?!" He was fuming and pacing back and forth in the small area in which he stood, mumbling angrily to himself.

Jack was flabbergasted. For one, he never heard Ianto speak so nasty about anyone. And then he wondered what had happened between them while he was gone. He could tell it was bad and needed to calm Ianto down before getting any answers.

He walked over to Ianto and grabbed him to hold still. He struggled again him at first, but Jack held his ground. Once Ianto finally stopped fussing, Jack embraced him in one of his comforting hugs. When he felt the built up tension leave his lover's body, he pulled free to look into his eyes and asked, as calmly as possible, "Please tell me what's going on?" Ianto nodded his compliance and Jack ushered him to the edge of the bed, sitting him down. Jack positioned himself next to Ianto, close enough for comfort but not overcrowding.

"You had left..." Ianto began. "...Which we need to talk about, by the way... And Tosh, Owen, and Gwen all confronted me about the kiss..."

Jack nodded that he understood so far and for Ianto to continue.

"Gwen and I argued... because I... overheard her confession of love for you... while you were... dead.. and she wants you all for herself..." They both sat in silence. Jack's lack of response made Ianto nervous, so then he continued, angrily, "...And it's no wonder she made a move after what you told her..."

That last bit got Jack to react. _What is he on about?_ "What are you talking about?"

"You told her you came home to her..." Ianto looked away from Jack to conceal the fact he was about to cry.

Jack had to think. _When did I say that?_ Then he remembered her cornering him on the way down to the archives. _Shit. He heard that?_ "Ianto, I didn't it mean it."

"So then did you mean it when you told me the same thing?!" Ianto tried not to be angry, but couldn't help himself. He was too livid.

"Of course I did, Ianto! I cam back for you!" Jack confessed again, hoping he would believe him. Why can't he see how much he means to me?

Ianto looked straight into Jack's eyes, blue eyes pleading to be believed. But Ianto just couldn't. "I don't believe you," he said, getting up from the bed and heading straight for the door.

"Ianto, please don't go," Jack pleaded, getting up from the bed, ready to chase after him.

But that just made Ianto quicken his pace. He was back to his suite and through the door before Jack could catch up.

"Please, Ianto..." Jack continued pleading and banging on the door.

Tosh, being only a few rooms away in 113 overheard the commotion and wondered what was going on. By the time she threw on her night robe and got into the hall, Jack was heading back into his suite looking severely upset.

Tosh made her way to Ianto's door and knocked four times in her sweet manner.

"Go away!" Ianto snapped. He didn't want any company, especially not if it was Jack.

"Ianto... it's Tosh... I'm sorry.. just wanted to make sure you're alright." She began to turn away when she heard the door unlocking, then opening.

"Hi, Tosh... Sorry.. I'm fine.. How about a day at the spa tomorrow, yeah?"

Ianto's red, puffy eyes and pale complexion told Tosh that he was far from fine. "Sure thing.. noon?"

"Yup... see you then..." Ianto forced a smile as Tosh nodded and then headed back to her suite.

Once inside she picked up the hotel room phone and called Owen's room. "...Owen... we have a problem."


	7. Chapter 4 - Hotel Drama, Part 4

**Chapter Summary:** It's daytime during the 48 hours of being stuck in a hotel. Tosh and Ianto are going to the spa. What happens with the rest of the team?  
**Word Length:** Roughly 2,151

**Notes:** I apologize for the delay in posting. I was busier than expected. My city's comic con was this weekend, too. My schedule for posting is all a jumble anymore, so I'll just be posting whenever I get them done and feel confident with them. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tosh rang up Owen immediately. "…Owen… we have a problem…"

"What is it Tosh?" Owen asked, half asleep.

"Ianto… Jack…" She answered. "…I heard them arguing… and I saw Gwen walk by beforehand… I think she may be involved somehow…"

"I wouldn't doubt if she was," he replied, yawning. "We know she wants the Captain for herself…"

Tosh gave a small hum in agreement and then the conversation fell silent. Owen finally broke it, asking, "So what should we do?"

"Well…" Tosh began, thinking through all the options for the day. "Ianto and I are going to the spa around noon… Think you could meet up with Jack… see what he has to say about all this… and I'll talk to Ianto…?"

They both knew it wasn't the greatest of plans. Neither man was a talker when it came to their personal lives, but they needed to do something. "Yea, sounds good, I'll think of something."

"Great… Good night, Owen."

"Good night, Tosh."

Once she heard the click on the other end, she put down the receiver. _I really hope this is fixable._

* * *

Ianto awoke promptly at seven o'clock as per his normal routine. He stretched all of his limbs in every direction possible, letting out small squeals as a sign of relief here and there. Then his surroundings came into focus. _Where am I? What's going on?_

As he sat up in bed, he remembered John Hart and the mess he brought with him. _It's his damn fault we're trapped in this hotel for 48 hours._

Then the events of the previous night began flooding his memories. _Gwen was in Jack's suite. Jack claims nothing happened, but I just can't believe him. I know there's an attraction between them, and I'll never put it past her to do whatever necessary get whatever she wants. And now she wants my…_ Ianto's thoughts paused. He didn't know what Jack was to him. They were never able to have a serious discussion.

Ianto fell back into bed hoping to gain a few more hours of slumber, but his thoughts kept him restless.

* * *

Noon came around a lot faster than Ianto had hoped. Thanks to Jack having chased after him, pleading with him, Tosh overheard the commotion and was now concerned. He promised her a spa day and hoped that being able to relax with his trustworthy colleague, and part-time confidant, would help him find answers. But it wasn't spending time and talking with Tosh that Ianto dreaded. It was explaining the argument. _How can I explain everything when I'm not even completely sure with what happened?_

A gentle knock rang on the door. Ianto didn't even bother looking through the peephole, assuming it was Tosh, but as soon as he opened the door, he slammed it right shut again, collapsing behind it.

"Ianto, no, please?" Jack pleaded quietly. Ianto wouldn't answer. "I really need to talk to you… I really need to explain…" _I had the worst dream last night and I really need your comfort._ Jack started crying, which Ianto thought was odd. "…Okay…" Jack conceded "… I'll leave you alone… But I promise you… Nothing happened… I only want you…"

Ianto still refused to answer but could hear Jack's footstep recede back down the hallway. A few minutes later, there was another knock that startled him, since he was still leaning against the door. This time he looked through the peephole. It was Tosh, and Ianto let out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding. He gathered himself and answered the door, "Hello, Tosh." He gave Tosh a look over and said, "You look great this afternoon. Are ready for our spa day?"

"Hello, Ianto," Tosh responded in her pleasant, cheerful manner, though her concern was still written all over her face. "Yes am I… Shall we get going?"

"Yes, yes…" Ianto replied, making sure he had all necessities before letting his door shut behind him. Then they turned and proceeded to walk down the hall towards the front desk to retrieve their passes for the spa.

Neither of them noticed that Jack, having heard Ianto speaking to someone, had stepped outside, just hoping to get a glimpse of the young man. _I really miss him… I really needed him last night… But now I know he'll be with Tosh… I'm sure he'll talk with her… I can ask her about it later… or… _Jack went back into his suite and found his PDA. He remembered, before he left, that Tosh was working on an app to be able to hack into CCTV while on the go. To his delight, the app was complete and on his PDA. _I can just listen in myself…_

With his PDA in hand, Jack headed down to the hotel bar and lounge. After ordering his scotch, neat, he opened the app and hacked into the hotel's footage. He found Ianto and Tosh in no time, and then, with his drink in hand, relocated to a more secluded area of the lounge.

Ianto and Tosh just finished changing into their robes and met outside the door to the massage parlor. On the way there, they concluded that Jack, if he remembered about the CCTV on-the-go app, would be watching and listening. Tosh told Ianto that she'd take care of it, and contacted Owen while changing into her robe. "Find Jack at all costs and talk to him so that Ianto and I can talk privately. We think he might use the app." Owen understood and agreed, and having met back up with Ianto, Tosh let him know that it was all taken care of. Ianto gave a small smile.

Jack watched this interaction and wondered what was going on. He was so focused on what was happening on screen that he never noticed Owen's arrival.

"Oi, Harkness." Owen barked, but quieter than normal given how public the area was.

Jack looked up from his PDA to see Owen sitting with him, beer in his hand, with a disapproving look on his face. Jack became flustered and slightly overcome with guilt. "I… I…"

"Don't want to hear it, Harkness," Owen snapped. He reached out his hand and motioned for Jack to give him the PDA. "Give it here…"

"But… I… Ianto…"

"No, Jack, you're not going to spy on them." Owen kept his hand out until Jack finally handed over the PDA. He closed out the program and removed it so that Jack wouldn't be able to use it again while they're still staying at the hotel. Jack wasn't happy, but he knew it was probably for the best. Once it was deleted, Owen put the PDA on the table, took a sip from his beer, and began his talk with the Captain.

"So… Harkness… A little birdie told me you and Ianto had some sort of tiff last night…" Owen stated. _I knew something like this would happen. Tried to tell Teaboy that. Wonder how Harkness fucked it up this time._

Jack let out a small chuckled. "Tosh?"

"Chirp, chirp…" Owen said, to confirm Jack's suspicions.

"No wonder Ianto's at the spa… She must have heard us in the hall…" All the pieces in Jack's mind began falling together. _I wonder what he's telling her right now. Should I talk to Owen about it? He and Ianto did seem to get closer while I was gone. Maybe he could give me insight. But this is Owen… What if he doesn't approve?_

"Stop avoiding the topic, Jack… What the hell happened?" Owen said while snapping his fingers in Jack's face, noticing that he was lost in his own thoughts.

Having snapped back to reality, Jack decided he'd explain to Owen. "Ianto wanted to have a talk last night, but not until after he cleaned up… I guess Gwen found out somehow and showed up while Ianto was still in his suite… And when I was kicking her out, Ianto showed up…"

"Hold up… Gwen showed up and you let her in your room?!" Owen asked, harshly. Harsher than Jack thought was reasonable.

"What happened with her while I was gone?" Jack asked. He heard from Ianto that there was a confrontation, but didn't know much more.

"We all talked to Ianto about you two… Apparently Gwen wants you all to herself and they had a row… Those last two weeks before you showed up were the worst…" Owen confessed.

"Now it all makes sense." Jack paused, gulping down the rest of his scotch before continuing. "Gwen came over, wanting to talk. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave her answers. She sat on my bed constantly trying to get me to join her, trying to seduce me. But I wouldn't give in." Jack paused after he looked towards the bar.

Noticing Jack was distracted, he turned his attention towards the bar, too. No one other than Gwen and Rhys came walking in. She looked at Jack, then Owen, then back to Jack, staring intently. Without even looking at Rhys, she grabbed his face and began snogging him, eyes still on Jack searching for a reaction. Both men rolled their eyes and diverted their attention back to each other. _That's not the reaction I was hoping for_, Gwen thought. She quickly gathered their drinks and took Rhys back to her suite.

Once they were gone, Jack and Owen looked at each other and laughed. "So pathetic!" Owen explained. Jack agreed. After their laughter calmed down, they resumed their previous discussion.

* * *

Ianto and Tosh were lying on the massage beds. Aside from the occasional grunts and sighs when their masseuses hit and relieved a kink in their bodies, all was silent. After their massage was over, Tosh decided it was time to talk. "Ianto… What happened last night?"

Ianto let out a sigh, not of a relief, but of frustration. _I'm not even sure what happened last night. At most I can tell her what I know and what I saw… _Tosh took notice to his delay in response. "Gwen was at Jack's last night."

Tosh gasped. She thought it was fishy that Gwen was around shortly before she overheard their argument, but had hoped it meant nothing. "Do you know if anything happened?"

Ianto felt a little guilty. "Jack said nothing happened." _And I wouldn't let him explain._

"And you don't believe him." Tosh stated. All the evidence pointed to the same conclusion, and she was clever enough to reach it.

"If this happened before he left, then maybe I would have."

"But Jack came back for you, Ianto. He said so himself." Tosh tried to reason. "It's clear he only added 'all of you' when he confessed to make the rest of us feel like we were missed."

"But he told Gwen the same thing!" Tears began streaming down Ianto's face.

"What?!" Tosh couldn't believe it.

"During the day, when we were figuring out our plan to gather the canisters…" Ianto began. "They were to meet me in the archives… They stopped and Gwen pestered him for answers. Jack told her that he came back for her… The attraction between them was so intense…"

Tosh could sense Ianto's insecurities. _This is so unlike Ianto. I'm positive Jack cares about him, and only him. I just need to get Ianto to see this._ "But Ianto… Jack hasn't been with Gwen… Why would he start now?"

"Because he missed her… And now he wants to be… They were both a wreck and so was his bed… And they both looked extremely guilty… I'm telling you, something happened…" Ianto's tears doubled.

Tosh gathered Ianto in her arms, trying to comfort her friend. "Ianto… I think you're letting your insecurities cloud your judgment… Jack cares about you…" It was the best comfort she could give. "Talk to him later… let him explain… keep an open mind."

Ianto's crying settled. He agreed to talk with Jack again, but not until later that night.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Owen began. "Gwen came over, tried to seduce you. You kicked her out, and Ianto showed up at the same time. He thinks you slept with her because you, she, and the room were a mess. And now he won't talk to you and let you explain."

"That about sums it up," Jack said. His tears began settling.

"Well… working together will certainly be fun after these 48 hours are up," Owen cracked, trying to relieve some stress and tension.

But that gave Jack an idea. _I need to get the team together. We all need to discuss things, lay everything out on the table. Then let loose and have some fun._ "Thanks, Owen," he said and quickly got up from the table, picking up his PDA, and headed towards the front desk.

_Oh shit,_ Owen thought. _What idea did I just give him?_


	8. Chapter 4 - Hotel Drama, Part 5

**Chapter Summary:** The first half of Jack's plan is unfolding.  
**Word Length:** Roughly 2,422

**Notes:** Thank you for sticking with me. I've been taking the reviews to heart so keep them up! A lot of interesting things are to come. Only two more parts to go in chapter 4!

* * *

"Would that be everything, sir?" asked the front desk clerk.

"Umm…" Jack said, checking over his list. "Yes… everything seems to be in order. Thank you so much." He gave the clerk a pleasant and thankful smile before turning on his heels and heading back to the lounge.

To Jack's surprise, Owen was still sitting at their corner table. He approached and gathered back down into his seat.

"Took you long enough," Owen stated, clearly working on becoming more and more inebriated as he finished off another beer bottle.

"Yea… Sorry 'bout that," Jack apologized. "You gave me an idea… I had to act on it before I changed my mind."

Quizzically, Owen asked, "And what is said plan of yours, Harkness?"

Jack's response was delayed. He wasn't sure telling Owen and waiting until he found out himself. _If I tell him now, he might tell Tosh. If he tells Tosh, she'll warn Ianto. Ianto might defy my orders. He's done it before. Granted, he never did it out of spite, only necessity. I still can't risk it._ "I have a plan and a surprise, one that will surely relieve tension, for all of us."

Owen stared at Jack skeptically. "What ever it is, it better fucking work, Harkness, or moral is certainly going down the shithole." He blatantly stated while standing to leave. But before he turned, "By the way…" Owen began. "If you hurt Ianto, I'll kill you a few times myself." He finally turned and walked off, mumbling angrily to himself.

_Wow_, Jack thought. _I could sense Owen and Ianto grew close, but for Owen to protect him, as family. It's both touching and scary. I know how Owen can be. But he has nothing to worry about. I'll make sure Ianto's treated even better than he was before, by all of us._

* * *

Ianto escorted Tosh back to her suite before retreating back to his. _The day at the spa didn't turn out so bad_, he thought while opening and shutting the door. Now in his room, Ianto changed into pajamas and laid in bed, thinking back over their discussion.

_Tosh thinks Jack truly cares about me. That I'm letting my insecurities keep me from seeing and feeling the truth. But she didn't see the pair of them. Jack's braces were down, his hair was a mess, and his face were as pale as when he came back from death. Gwen looked even worse; hair in bunches and knots, makeup smeared, pale. They both looked so damn guilty. And then there's the bed. How does it get that jumbled without something happening in it? I know Jack wouldn't have been sleeping. We were going to talk. He would have been nervous, pacing. But no, he was in his room, with Gwen. I should have let him explain, though. I want to believe him, but I just can't. He left us… me… so easily for the Doctor, I'm sure he could easily leave me for another lover. He told Gwen that he came back for her. Of course now he claims he lied, but then how am I to believe he told me the truth when he confessed the same thing to me? I still don't know what we are… I still don't know where he went or what he did while with the Doctor… I still don't know…_

Ianto's thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. After the incident that occurred at noon due to Ianto not looking through the peephole, he made sure he checked this time. It was a bellhop so he opened the door and presented him with a pleasant smile. "Hello."

"Hello, sir," the bellhop answered. "Are you Mr. Jones?"

"I am."

The bellhop pulled out an enveloped letter from his messenger bag and presented it to Ianto. "Here you go, sir. Have a lovely evening."

"You, too," Ianto responded as the bellhop turned away and headed to his next room. He noticed, before he stepped back into his room, that the bellhop stopped at Tosh's.

The bellhop presented the same routine to Tosh, who noticed Ianto was standing in his doorway. Once the bellhop left, they met in the middle of the hall, wondering what was going on. "What do you suppose these say?" Tosh asked.

"Not a clue." Then Ianto had a thought. "But I bet our _Captain_ had something to do with it."

Without any other words, they both opened and read their letters.

_Team:_

_It's about time we have a serious meeting. We're having a team dinner. Gather outside the hotel dining room at 7 pm. Also, we're going out afterwards so clean up and dress appropriately._

_Capt. Jack Harkness_

"Seriously, a team dinner?" Ianto asked, not wanting to believe what he just read.

"Maybe he'll give us answers?" Tosh counteracted, attempting to look on the bright side, though she agreed this had disaster written all over it.

"Doubt it…" Ianto stated flatly. After a few moments of silence, "Well then, guess we better get ready." Tosh agreed and they both set back into their rooms.

* * *

Gwen kissed Rhys goodbye shortly after receiving her letter, explaining that it was a team thing, not knowing if he was allowed to tag along. _Not that I want him to tag along. _Gwen squealed like a school girl once Rhys was gone.

_Dinner. Going out. This is the perfect chance for me to prove I am the one Jack wants. Ianto will be present and he will have no way to deny Jack's love for me. I must look my best. Good thing I had Rhys bring over even sexier clothes than those Jack had delivered._

Gwen searched through her clothing until she found the top she wanted. It was hot pink from her shoulders until under her chest. The rest was black once the pink reached the black belt used to emphasize the waist. She dug out her best form fitting pants and her sexiest pair of heels. _There's no way Jack will be able to resist me once he sees me in this._ Gwen quickly showered, changed, and was quickly out the door, hoping to see Jack by himself as he waited for the team.

Unfortunately for Gwen, the rest of the team had already met Jack outside the dining room entrance. No one immediately noticed her arrival. They were all awkwardly off in their own thoughts.

Owen noticed Gwen first, and the outfit she was wearing. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Tosh's attention, who reacted similarly. "I know that outfit…" he whispered. "…that's her seduction outfit… She's hoping to sleep with Jack."

Tosh looked up at Owen in surprise. She wasn't really, assuming Gwen would be up to such games. But to try and seduce Jack while Ianto was there, while the team was there, now that was an all time low. Even for Gwen Cooper.

Ianto noticed Tosh and Owen's exchange and even overhead the comments made. _I knew this dinner would be a bad idea. But I suppose how Jack and Gwen react towards each other now will either prove or disprove what I believe._ Tosh's optimism was beginning to rub off on Ianto a bit.

Jack waved off Gwen's attire, rolling his own eyes, but then quickly shifting his focus back on his plan. "Alright, team, this way." Jack escorted the lot to one of the sectioned off tables of the hotel dining room.

"Take a seat," Jack said. He gently grabbed Ianto's arm to make sure the younger man was sitting next to him. Jack even pulled out his chair for him.

_That's odd_, Ianto thought. _Jack's being a gentleman._ He went through his normal pleasantries, though he was completely baffled by Jack's behavior.

Everyone settled down and made themselves comfortable. Ianto was to Jack's right, Owen to his left. Tosh sat to Ianto's right and Gwen was between Tosh and Owen. _Jack made sure Ianto was next to him?!_ Gwen was getting flustered. _He even pulled out his chair?! It's wrong. It's all wrong._

"Alright…" Jack opened, "Order anything you like, it's all on me. And after we place our order, we're going to have a very serious discussion."

The team obliged, looking over the menus, but didn't say anything. The waiter came around and took the team's orders. After Jack selected and tasted the wine, and the waiter was finished pouring, he got down to business.

"Okay…" Jack nervously began. _I really hope this goes smoothly._ "…I know you all have questions about me, where I was, what I did… And I have questions for all of you…" He paused to check the team's reactions. "…I'll let each of you ask me one question… If it's something I can answer, I will… Then I'll ask mine… So choose your question wisely…"

The table was silent, with each member thinking over which question to ask. There were so many that were left unanswered.

_Do I ask about where he was_, Ianto immediately started thinking, _or do I ask about us?_ _I really want to know about him and Gwen. But now isn't the time. But then what if it's the only time he'll talk to me._

As if Jack could read Ianto's mind, he leaned over and whispered. "You and I will talk more later?"

Ianto, emerging from his thoughts, looked up questioningly. He nodded in approval, but went back to searching his thoughts for a question to ask.

Owen finally broke the silence. "What is the real reason why you can't die?" As a doctor, he's always been curious.

Jack felt this question was reasonable, especially coming from Owen, so he answered the best he could. "I was traveling with my Doctor… I died, completely. Wasn't going to come back… But a mutual friend, using powers she wasn't even supposed to possess, that no one should ever possess, brought me back to life… The energy… the force that brought me back… It never dies… So neither can I…"

The table grew quiet again until Tosh spoke up. "Where were you… what happened while you were gone?"

Jack hesitated. _I can't tell them everything. Though I will tell Ianto later. What can I say about a year that never happened, that no one but a select few can remember? Should I at least tell them that?_ "That's a complicated question…" He began, trying to search for the best explanation. "While I was gone, certain events took place, but no one remembers… There was a time shift, similar to what we're going through now… Only those involved remember… Which is why I can't tell you, because while it did happen, it also didn't…"

Jack waited for someone to speak up about the vague answer, but no one did. _Now only Ianto and Gwen are left_, he thought. _I wonder what they'll ask._

Gwen still wanted to know about John's remark about Jack being a Time Agent and a conman. _Maybe it will cause Ianto to have doubts, too. Win-win._ "What did John mean about you being a conman and Time Agent?"

Ianto looked at Gwen suspiciously, then at Jack, waiting for an answer. _I heard John mention Time Agent, but conman? What if he's conning us all right now? Now how am I supposed to trust him? Oh, this is exactly what she wants, though, isn't it? For me to doubt Jack more. He better have a good answer._

Jack deadpanned. _I knew allowing her a question could be risky._ He noticed the confusion and hurt in Ianto's face. _Now he's going to think I'm conning them. I just know it. But I'm not!_ "In the future, but my past, I used to work for the Time Agency… It's gone now… But we travelled through time for various reasons… Sometimes we had to con people, aliens, whatever, in order to complete our missions…" He hoped that would be a good enough answer, and then realized, "But I'm done with all that now…" He glanced at Ianto to make sure the young man knew what he said was true, but Ianto had no discernible reaction.

It was finally Ianto's turn to ask a question. _But all the questions I want answered involve us. I don't want to ask them here._ "I pass," Ianto stated simply. He sunk back into his chair, looking sadder and more hurt than before.

Jack noticed, but decided it must have something to do with them, and reserved the thought for later. "Alright, then…" Jack began. "…Now my questions…" He looked around the table wondering who to question first. Instead he decided to generally ask, "How did you all fair while I was gone? I know it was hard… I didn't tell you much…" _I know Ianto and Gwen have their problems, but how to I address them specifically?_

Tosh answered, "We had quite a few difficult cases. We got injured more than normal, but we survived."

No one else provided a response, so Jack continued his questioning, focusing on Owen, "What kind of injuries are we talking about?"

"Tosh and Gwen suffered bumps and bruises. Nothing serious. I sprained an ankle while chasing a threat down rough terrain…" Owen paused. _Should I tell him Teaboy got shot?_ "Ianto… well…" Owen looked at his colleague waiting for approval. They both knew Jack wouldn't react well to the news.

"Ianto… what?" Jack asked, getting nervous.

"I was shot," Ianto answered, relieving Owen the wrath that was sure to come.

"You were shot?!" Jack exclaimed, startling some of the nearby guests in the dining room.

"Yea… No big deal… All healed now…" Ianto calmly responded. _I've been hurt worse by you emotionally._

Jack patted Ianto's leg under the table to show his care and concern, but Ianto moved away. Jack frowned and was hurt, but continued his questioning. "Any personal issues I should be aware of?" he asked, hoping Ianto or Gwen would spill the beans. No such luck. "Really, you all got along satisfactorily?" This time he looked sternly at Gwen, pressuring her to break.

"We all had moments," Gwen broke out. "Nothing to cause a fuss about."

All eyes were on Gwen after her response. _Yes, I'm lying. But I'm not about to make myself look back in front of Jack._

Their food arrived just in time to save Gwen from anymore harsh looks.

Once everyone received their food, Jack told the team, "Eat up, enjoy. Afterwards, I'm taking you all out. Hope you have on your dancing shoes."


	9. Chapter 4 - Hotel Drama, Part 6

**Chapter Summary:** The second half of Jack's plan. Let's see if everyone does have on their dancing shoes.  
**Word Length:** Roughly 2,387

**Notes:** Only one part left in Chapter 4! I will be continuing to follow Torchwood after that. Just a heads up though, once we get through Meat, whenever that may be, this is when the story will begin turning AU. Keep up the comments and reviews! They help drive me through the story. Thank you so much.

* * *

_Hope you have on your dancing shoes_, Ianto thought while eating his cawl. _There's not a dance going on at the hotel._ Of this he was certain because out of curiosity and boredom, he checked the hotel's calendar of events. _So if he literally means dancing, and isn't a euphemism or anything, then we're leaving the hotel. But I thought we couldn't. And if we're leaving, and there's dancing, we're going to a club. That has disaster written all over it, more so than this dinner. _However, Ianto was surprised at how civil the dinner turned out once everyone began eating.

The table was rather quiet, with each member fully invested in enjoying their meals. It was extremely rare to be treated to something other than takeout.

Jack finished his meal first, as usual, though he did so without making a giant mess, which was rather unusual. He was proud of himself when he noticed Ianto smile at how clean he managed to keep himself and his surroundings. Jack hoped that if anything, Ianto wouldn't feel embarrassed to be out with him when their date came around. _This is definitely good practice_, he thought.

Jack watched as the team slowly finished their meals. No one ordered desserts since Jack made the comment about dancing. They were all rather curious as to what Jack had planned next.

"Okay…" Jack broke the silence once their table was cleared and the meal was paid for. "Ready for a night out?" he asked, glancing around to see the team's reactions.

Owen looked indifferent. He had been used to going out on the pull every other night, therefore tonight was nothing new, except for the fact that his colleagues would be there, too. Gwen was enthusiastic and it radiated off of her as she was becoming antsy from having still been seated. Tosh looked confused, as if she was trying to work out a complex equation in her head. Ianto looked scared, but Jack knew it was because social scenes weren't really Ianto's thing.

"But Jack…" Tosh spoke up. "I thought we couldn't leave… Isn't this risky? We might run into ourselves…" She wanted to go out, but she was worried what the consequences may be, especially since Jack planned it. _He doesn't always think everything through_.

"It will be alright, Tosh." Jack began explaining. "I found us a way to and from where we're going that our past selves were nowhere near. It'll be fine."

Tosh just nodded, not wanting to get into an argument over the many possibilities of how his plan could go wrong. _Ever the logical one, she is_, Jack thought.

The team gathered any belongings they had with them and proceeded to follow Jack. He guided them through a staff entrance in the back of the hotel and advanced through a handful of alleyways before arriving and their destination.

"Really, Jack?" Owen spat out once the team gathered together, looking at where they arrived. "Retro?"

Jack smiled and laughed. "Yes, Owen… I know it's nothing like any of the bars and clubs any of us normally frequent, but that's what makes it the perfect spot to let loose tonight…"

No one could argue. It made sense. Even with Owen's frequent nights out, he never dared to set foot in the "home of the 90's vibe." Therefore the chances of bumping into someone they knew were slim.

Once inside, Jack handed them each 25 pounds before shooing them off to have some fun.

Owen immediately headed to the bar, and Tosh followed. She was like Ianto in the sense that social settings weren't her thing. But she didn't want to waste a perfectly good opportunity to spend time with Owen outside of work. _Maybe if I show him I can have and be fun, he'll finally give me a go_. She was shocked when Owen handed her a drink since she never ordered. _He bought this for me?_ She tasted it. "What is it?" she asked, as she took another sip.

"Smithy's Secret Agent," Owen replied. He smiled as his colleague took another sip, but this one much larger. _I never thought Tosh to be a drinker. You learn something new every day._

"I like it…" Tosh said between sips. She smiled back at Owen, "Thanks."

Silence grew between them, but the music kept pumping, offering a decent distraction. Tosh started moving with the music, and Owen took notice. _She has a whole other side to her just waiting to break free_.

As quickly as Owen fell into his thoughts, he snapped back out. He looked over towards the other end of the bar and noticed Gwen, Jack, and Ianto. Gwen kept vying for Jack's attention. But Jack wouldn't give in and kept his attention towards Ianto. Ianto, on the other hand, looked so scared and out of place. _This won't pan out well._

"How do you think that's going fare out?" Owen asked while bumping Tosh, making sure her attention was drawn to where his was.

"Badly…" Tosh replied. "…Gwen will try to use the setting to her advantage, even though it seems Jack is holding his own well enough right now."

Owen knew this to be true. _Gwen will stop at nothing. We have to be ready to intervene, just in case. Hmm… I could use this to my advantage, too… Find out what else there is to learn about Tosh._ "So you and I… Let's stick together tonight… You know, in case something happened."

_That wasn't how I thought he'd ask to spend time with me_, Tosh thought, _but it's better than nothing. Besides, we do need to keep an eye out for them._ "Sure," she finally replied.

Together they headed out to the dance floor, enjoying the music, dancing, having fun. But both kept watch on the rest of the team, taking turns as the moved around the floor.

Ianto quickly spotted Tosh and Owen on the dance floor, together, and smiled. Jack, who wouldn't take his eyes of Ianto, noticed the smile and diverted his attention to the dance floor.

"It's about time," Jack said aloud, hoping to start a conversation with the young man that would end with them also heading to the dance floor.

"They're just dancing," Ianto pointed out. "But it is nice." He waved at them and smiled again when he noticed them looking his way.

Gwen, still close by, didn't like the interaction between the two men. _Jack should be paying attention to me! I wore this outfit for him!_ She noticed the looks she received from other men in the club, and wondered, _why won't Jack look at me like those guys? I'm highly attractive and way more fun. All Teaboy wants to do is sulk in a corner._ The idea of dancing with another guy to make Jack jealous quickly came to mind, however, with the team knowing she was engaged, decided against it. _I don't need it getting back to Rhys that I danced with another man. I don't want to lose him until I have Jack._

After settling her thoughts, Gwen ordered herself a Five Iced Tea, hoping to get pissed as quickly as possible.

Jack also turned to the bartender to order a drink, getting Ianto's attention in the process. "What would you like?" he asked Ianto, who looked carefully over the list before deciding.

Ianto was more of a scotch or beer guy. Nothing fancy, but he, too, wanted to get pissed in order make being out less of a hassle. "Umm… I'll try a Retro Refresher."

Jack placed the order, in his typical flirtatious tone, "One Retro Refresher for him and a Retro Sexual for me, please."

_That's odd_, Ianto thought. _Jack usually just drinks water. He usually says it's in case he needs to work, but I guess since we're still stuck at the hotel… But I guess it's just because 'sexual' was in the name… I know what he wants, but he's not getting it…_ Ianto let his thoughts trail until his drink arrived. He took a sip and found it quite enjoyable, so he kept it in hand and turned back towards the dance floor. Jack followed suit.

Jack looked around at the other patrons. He knew he wanted Ianto, and only Ianto, but he didn't see any harm in looking. _It's not like Ianto's giving me the time of day right now anyway._

Then Jack noticed a young man with blonde hair. His physical build was similar to Ianto's, though not quite as impressive. And his eyes were brown instead of blue. He noticed the mysterious man looking his way and could see the attraction in his eyes, full of lust and hunger.

The man started walking closer and Jack grew nervous. _He is attractive_, Jack admitted to himself, _but I want Ianto. Only Ianto._ But as the man grew closer, Jack noticed where the man's attraction truly lied, as his attention then followed to his left. _He wants Ianto! But he can't have him!_ Jack was getting angry at the man, and nothing had even happened. _Whoa, am I jealous? I can't be… I know Ianto wants to be with me… I think… We never did get to talk…_

Jack was so lost in his thoughts and insecurities that he didn't realize straight away that the man made his way between him and Ianto. But Ianto certainly noticed.

"Hello," the man said, giving Ianto a look of pure lust. "My name's Emyr… What's yours?"

Jack began listening to their conversation. _Well, Emyr. Ianto is mine. You can't have him._ Jack noted that Ianto was putting on his butler façade, the one he used while manning the tourist office.

"Hello, Emyr," Ianto politely responded. "Ianto."

"Ah… God is gracious…" Emyr replied.

_I wonder what kind of come on this is_, Jack wondered after hearing the response. He waited to see how Ianto would react; hoping he'd give this man the brush off.

Ianto searched the archives of his brain before responding. Then he gave a kind, simple smile. "King," he said and gave a small bow of his head. Jack was utterly confused.

Emyr smiled joyfully that Ianto knew they were talking about the meanings of their names and drew closer to him. "So what are you drinking?" he asked, pointing to Ianto's empty glass.

"Retro Refresher," Ianto stated, seeing no harm in the question.

Emyr turned to the bartender who was approaching their end of the bar. "Another Retro Refresher for Ianto here, and actually, make that two," he ordered. He turned back to Ianto and winked.

Jack was growing angrier by the second. _Who does this guy this he is? And why isn't Ianto turning him away?_

"Oh… Emyr… That's not necessary," Ianto countered. _Now I see the harm in the question._

Jack's began calming down until…

The drinks arrived and after a few sips, Emyr took both their glasses and set them on the bar top. He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and slid it down his arm, stopping at his wrist.

_Ianto didn't resist, didn't move away, didn't even flinch_, Jack noted.

Emyr continued further and laced his fingers between Ianto's and then pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Jack was fully enraged. _Why isn't Ianto resisting?!_

Emyr now had both his hands entwined with Ianto's and was moving him along to the music. Ianto was hesitant at first. Freezing up, going stiff, was his natural response to uncomfortable situations. But as the alcohol began taking its effect, and Emyr moving him to the beat, he began to unwind a little.

Emyr had certainly noticed and decided it was time to get closer. He gently spread Ianto's legs open and placed one of his legs in between the new space. He let go of one of Ianto's hands, placing it on Ianto's hip, pulling them closer together. With Ianto not protesting, he placed his other hand on his other hip. They began swaying and grinding together, growing closer every second.

Tosh and Owen had been watching carefully since the man approached Ianto at the bar. Neither of them could believe the sight before them. As they watched Ianto get closer to this complete stranger, they both looked towards Jack.

_What the fuck?! _Jack couldn't believe his eyes. _Ianto let him spread his legs! He let Emyr pull him close! His hands are an Ianto's hips! And Ianto's just letting it happen!_

Ianto was not reciprocating any of Emyr's actions, but Jack was too furious to notice. _Jack knows I panic and grow still when I'm uncomfortable. Why isn't he rescuing me?_

Then Emyr leaned in for a kiss.

Jack immediately shot over to Ianto, pulling Emyr off one-handedly, pushing Ianto behind him with the other. Jack was about to throw the first punch went Owen came up behind him, restraining him. Tosh grabbed Ianto and took him back over to the bar.

"Gwen!" Tosh spat out, knocking Gwen out of whatever thoughts she was having. "Go help Owen, now!"

Gwen looked towards the dance floor and the struggle between Jack and Owen. She noticed the man that Jack was going after once she arrived to assist. Between her and Owen, they calmed Jack down enough to walk away and leave.

Jack stormed off first back through the alleyways to the hotel. The team had to run just to keep from losing him. No one talked the entire way back. No one knew what to say.

Back at the hotel, Jack was already in his suite, slamming the door shut behind him when the rest of the team arrived. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen went to their suites not sure what to do, but knowing that it was safer for them to stay out of it, for now.

Ianto arrived at his suite. He replayed what had happened at the club in his head. _How could I be so stupid?! I froze, but I should have done something! Jack hates me. He'll probably never talk to me again. He might fire me… Retcon me… Maybe even kill me…_

Ianto's eyes quickly filled with tears that just as quickly began pouring down his face. He leaned against his door, not bothering to find his keys to go inside, and fell to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

**Extra Notes:** I did some research while writing this chapter. I felt the story needed more of a Cardiff/Welsh vibe since I know my American style of writing, wording, etc. is very present. And why not make it seem real?

For those that don't know, cawl is stew with lamb and leeks.

Also, the club, Retro, is a real place. It's definitely a place I would visit if I were ever to make it to Cardiff. It also seems like it would be a fun place to put my bartending skills to use. Anyway, if you want to visit their website: . /

The drinks referenced are on their cocktail list. I chose those I would drink. Here are their descriptions:  
**Smithy's Secret Agent** – Time to Get Jiggy With It and enjoy a shaken, not stirred, blend of Gordon's Gin, Smirnoff 'Red' Vodka, Midori and Orangeade… DO NOT LOOK INTO THE LIGHT!  
**Five Iced Tea** – Slam Dunk the Funk with this Funky combo of Smirnoff 'Red' Vodka, Bacardi Superior White Rum, Tequila, Triple Sec & Gordin's Gin, added Fresh Lime and layered over Coke to help you if Ya Getting Down baby!  
**Retro Refresher** – A tongue popping flavor of Amaretto & Smirnoff 'Red' Vodka, topped with Cranberry juice and a splash of Lemonade.  
**Retro Sexual** – A mix of Absolute Mandarin Vodka & Orange Juice layered over Peach Schnapps & Cranberry Juice.


	10. Chapter 4 - Hotel Drama, Part 7

**Chapter Summary:** The final part of chapter four! Yay! What is to become of Jack and Ianto and the team morale after the night at the club?  
**Word Length:** Roughly 2,884

**Notes:** I hope you enjoyed the entire chapter. I'll be going back to some Torchwood episodes and eventually take the turn into AU. Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews. I know some of you really want Ianto and Gwen to have a fight, and trust me when I say that once I get there, it will be well worth it. Also, those wanting a sex scene, hold on just one chapter longer *hint*hint*

* * *

Jack forcefully opened the door to his suite and even more forcefully slammed it shut. His emotions were jumbled. He was angry at Emyr for making the move on Ianto, but even more furious with Ianto for not turning that man away. Then he grew hurt and saddened, as if his heart was breaking for the first time.

_Why did Ianto dance with that guy?! _Jack refused to even think of Emyr's name. _That guy kissed Ianto! He didn't even pull away! How could Ianto do this?! Does he really not want to be with me? He agreed to go on a date with me. I tried to talk with him last night. He thinks I want Gwen, but I don't! I know he doesn't believe me, but surely I showed him my true intentions tonight! But then Ianto let that guy talk him up! He let that guy take him on the dance floor! He got close with him! And then that kiss…_

"Aaahh!" Jack grunted. _How could Ianto do this to me? Is he doing this to get back at me? I need to talk with him, but I'm too angry._

Jack had been pacing back and forth, punching the air and the occasional pillow. He just wanted to wreck the place, but decided against it just in case the team ever needed to retreat to the hotel again.

His thoughts continued to spiral in circles until he paused to gain some composure. That's when he heard it; sobbing. But not just ordinary sobbing, _that's Ianto_. _Why is he so upset?_

Jack calmed himself down to step outside his room and look in the direction of the outlandish sobs. The sight was shocking to him. _He really is a mess._ Jack's heart was breaking seeing the man he cared deeply for so upset, _even if I am still mad at him_. He decided to put his anger aside and comfort the younger man, _if he'll let me_.

Ianto felt broken. He was angry with himself for letting Emyr hit on him. _I should have given him the push off._ He was upset that Jack was upset. _I really hurt him. He must hate me. He's never going to want to be near me again. He's going to fire me, Retcon me. Or just kill me._ Ianto was lost in his thoughts and tears that he never noticed Jack appear at his side.

"Ianto…" Jack said, trying to calm the young man and get him into his suite. Having received no reaction, "Ianto…" he pressed again and again. Finally, Jack just lifted Ianto up to his feet, holding him against the wall to keep him from falling back down onto the floor. Jack patted Ianto down, searching for his room key. Having no luck, Jack swung Ianto's arm over his shoulder and placed an arm around his waist. He assisted Ianto, who was half walking, half ready to fall to the floor again, down the hall to his suite.

_Where am I going?_ Ianto thought questioningly, still too dazed and lost from crying so long, so hard, to be aware of his surroundings. _I'm walking, but where am I walking to? Whose arms are around me?_ Then Ianto's senses kicked in, smelling those ever so sweet 51st century pheromones. _It's Jack. Why is he helping me? Is he going to Retcon me now? Will he kill me here and make it look like suicide?_ Ianto could only think the worst because he knew he royally screwed up tonight.

Jack ushered Ianto into his room and onto the closest corner of the bed. He turned back around to shut and lock the door. He heard a thud after the final lock was in place and was almost instantaneously by Ianto's side, lifting him off the floor from where he fell.

Using one hand to prop Ianto up and keep him from falling again, Jack began undressing Ianto. He untied and removed Ianto's shoes, followed by his socks. He laid Ianto down and began unbuckling the young man's belt and jeans, then removed them.

_Jack is undressing me_, Ianto thought._ Why?_

As if Jack could hear Ianto's thoughts, he offered assurance to the now half naked man lying on the bed. "I'm just going to change you into pajamas," Jack stated. "You need to calm down now before you hyperventilate." Jack proceeded to take off Ianto's top and replace it with one of his own night shirts. Jack couldn't help but admire him. _It's a bit big, but Ianto looks good in my shirt._

Ianto had calmed himself down and sat himself up as Jack dressed him. He gained enough self awareness that Jack let him put on the pants himself, while Jack went into the bathroom and changed his clothes.

Ianto was off the bed and in one of the desk chairs by the time Jack got out of the bathroom. Jack pulled up the other chair across from Ianto and sat down.

The air between them was thick and full of tension. Each man was angered and upset for various reasons, but neither wanted to break the silence, afraid of what may occur afterwards.

Ianto inhaled a huge breath while closing his eyes, gathering the courage to say something. As he exhaled he apologized, "I'm sorry, sir."

Jack only nodded, noting to Ianto that his apology was heard. _I need to know what exactly he's sorry for. But should I believe him? He didn't… doesn't… believe me that I don't want Gwen… How do I know he didn't want that guy?_

Ianto didn't give Jack time to figure out a remark. "Are you going to Retcon me, sir? Or fire me?" _Or kill me?_ _I need to know what the consequences will be. I know I hurt him._

Jack was caught off guard by Ianto's questions. "Why would I Retcon or fire you?" he asked.

Ianto could hear the confusion in Jack's voice and therefore also grew confused. "I… uh… know that you hate me… for what happened tonight… I figured you don't want me around anymore…" he answered nervously.

"Jones, Ianto Jones…" Jack said while shaking his head in disbelief. "I may be angry, but I could never hate you."

Ianto nodded his head, but then went completely still and silent. _How can he not hate me? He was about to hit Emyr because he kissed me… because I didn't send him away… Everything is my fault… But he doesn't hate me?_

"Believe it or not, Ianto," Jack said while grabbing the other man's attention, "I was jealous."

"Jealous, sir?" Ianto quickly asked, making sure he heard Jack correctly.

"Yes… and can we drop the sir?" Jack stated. "I'm not talking with you as your boss right now."

"Yea… sorry…" Ianto apologized again.

"When that guy came between us… started talking to you… buying you a drink… I was angry…" Jack began confessing. _I need Ianto to know how much I actually care for him_. He noticed that Ianto's full attention was now on him, so he continued. "I was afraid that I would lose you… to him… That you found him more attractive… You weren't resisting his advances… so I got jealous…" Jack paused, not knowing what else to say.

Ianto quickly jumped at the chance to explain. "Jack… I'm sorry… It's just… you know I don't do social settings well… The only time I can is when I'm with you… just you… or it's Torchwood related… Emyr came up and talked to me… and I just wanted to be polite… I didn't want the drink… but I couldn't flat out refuse him… or at least I didn't think I could at the time… I should have… I know that now… And when he took me to dance… I was so out of my comfort zone… I freeze and tense up, remember? Whenever I'm uncomfortable… That's what happened… But then the alcohol kicked in… I just started moving… Next thing I realize… We're close together and he's kissing me… Then you're pulling him off me, pushing me away… I'm just so sorry…"

Ianto began crying again, realizing how horrible Jack's perspective of the incident must have been. Jack pulled himself closer to Ianto, placing a hand on his knee.

"Hey… Ianto…" Jack began consoling, trying to calm him down again. "It's okay… I understand…" _How could I have forgotten how uncomfortable Ianto gets while in public?_ "I was so angry… I forgot how you respond in social settings… It's my fault for not helping you… I'm sorry." _And it is. I shouldn't have planned this night out… We should have done something in the hotel instead._

Ianto grabbed at Jack and pulled him into a fierce hug. Both men began crying, letting their built up emotions over flow. There were still plenty of other problems between them, but at least the current one was over and dealt with.

* * *

_Jack was really angered at the club_, Gwen thought upon arriving in her suite._ I wonder what happened. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so pissed, then I would know. But he is really upset. I could use this to my advantage. I'm sure he needs some comforting._

* * *

Both men seemed to have shed all the tears their bodies could produce. They stayed embraced well after the crying had ceased, not wanting to leave the comfort of the other's arms.

_I still don't get how Jack doesn't hate me_, Ianto thought while wrapped tightly in Jack's arms. _I really screwed up. But he said he was jealous. That he screwed up, too. Maybe he really does care about me. He wouldn't have been crying so much if he didn't. But I still don't trust him. Not completely anyway._

Jack was lost in his own thoughts. _How could I have been so stupid? I let my jealousy get the best of me instead of helping Ianto when he needed me. At least he hasn't left me yet. Maybe there's still a chance for us._

Jack pulled away first, eager to be able to have a serious chat now that both of them have calmed down. "Ianto…" he began, "Do you think we can have that talk now?"

Ianto wouldn't protest. He'd been regretting letting his anger get the best of him the night before. But his own jealousy and insecurities took complete control of his emotions last night, allowing no room for a serious discussion. He shook his head for Jack to continue.

"Last night… I promise you… Nothing happened with me and Gwen…" Jack figured he would start there, affirming his feelings are for the young man and him alone. Ianto did not offer a reaction or a response. "Do you believe me?" _I don't know how else to show you I don't have feelings for her; that I only want you._

Ianto drew a quick breath. "I… I want to… but… for some reason I just can't…" _I need to be honest with him. Or else things will just get worse._

Jack sighed. "I understand… But I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that nothing happened and nothing ever will."

The room fell silent. Jack was at a loss for words and for what to do.

_He was so honest with me about being afraid of losing me_, Ianto thought. _Maybe I should just tell him the same. But I don't want to be weak. If he leaves again… I know he'll always choose the Doctor over me. And if I'm to stay at Torchwood when that happens, I need to be strong now… But if he knows I'm afraid, and that's why I don't fully trust him, which is why I don't believe him, maybe we can figure this out._

Ianto was finally about to be as honest with Jack as he was with him, until a knock at the door took them both by surprise.

Jack reluctantly got up from his chair to answer the door. He checked through the peephole first, hoping it was someone he could ignore.

Ianto watched, curious as to who was coming by at such a late hour. _Whoever it is isn't helping Jack's case right now._ Next thing Ianto knew, Jack was suddenly out the door. He heard Jack make some sort of greeting, but couldn't distinguish what was said.

Jack stepped outside the door quickly, trying to keep who arrived at his door hidden to Ianto. He knew it seemed suspicious, but having Gwen show up just when he and Ianto were talking was far from ideal.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?!" Jack exclaimed, but in a hushed tone so Ianto wouldn't hear from in the room.

"You were upset… I wanted to see if you were alright." Gwen responded, though shocked that her presence felt unwanted. _Why is he acting like this? Clearly he's been crying. I can comfort him. Show him what it's like to truly be loved and cared for._

"I'm fine, now leave." Jack stated forcefully, just wanting to return to talking with Ianto.

Ianto was immediately suspicious and after a rather quick inner debate over trusting Jack, _something I haven't done since he left_, he decided to look through the peephole to see who the mysterious party was. _It's Gwen. Why doesn't that even surprise me?_ He stayed to listen to their conversation.

"Jack… clearly you're not okay… I can tell you were crying…" Gwen retorted, not wanting to leave. "I can comfort you…"

Before Jack could respond, telling Gwen to leave and that he didn't want her comfort, the door flew open.

"Yes… Jack… Why don't you invite her in and let her comfort you…" Ianto spat out.

Gwen gasped, not expecting Ianto to be there after what had occurred at the club, _though I don't know what really happened._

"No! I don't want that!" Jack yelled, desperately trying to make it clear that he does not want Gwen.

Ianto heard the sincerity in Jack's voice, which, for the time being, was enough to trust him. He momentarily shifted his attention to the stubborn Welsh woman. "You see, Gwen. He doesn't want your _comfort_."

Gwen caught Jack's gaze, desperately pleading for this not to be true.

"Leave, Gwen." Jack stated firmly, not giving in to Gwen's puppy dog eyes.

Realizing that her advances would be pointless, she surrendered and headed back to her suite. _This isn't over. Jack will be with me._

Jack and Ianto headed back into the room and over to the chairs. "Do you believe me now?" Jack asked, hoping that his actions proved something to Ianto.

"I do… for now," Ianto answered honestly.

"I can live with that." Jack smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

Ianto obliged. He just wanted comfort, as did Jack. "We still need to talk though, Jack."

"Yes, Ianto. Of course." This was all Jack could think about; talking and repairing as many issues as possible. "I can tell you about while I was away."

Ianto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you said you couldn't?"

"I'm not supposed to…" Jack expressed. "But I convinced the Doctor to allow me to tell one person the whole story… I want that one to be you."

Ianto was touched. "Was it bad?"

"Very."

"Did you die?"

"Many times."

"Will it mess with time lines if I know?" Ianto had read up about the Doctor during the four months while Jack was gone. He found hidden reports from people who had met the notorious Time Lord and each had mentioned how knowing something you shouldn't could drastically change the present and/or future.

"It's a risk…" Jack confessed. "But that's why the Doctor will only allow me one person to tell. He knows what I went through."

"Jack… I'm touched, really." Ianto began. "But please don't tell me. At least not everything."

"But Ianto…" Jack began to protest.

"No, Jack." Ianto firmly cut him off. "We'll make a compromise, yea? You can tell me about your deaths. I know how hard they are on you. But nothing else…" He waited for a response from Jack, but only received puzzled looks. "I did some reading up on the Doctor. I have a relatively decent understanding of how time can be. I wouldn't want you risking disaster just so I can know everything about while you were gone." Then he reaffirmed. "Your deaths, fine. Nothing else."

Jack nodded. "Okay, Ianto." He began thinking of where to start, which death to mention first. _There are so many. Over 500, one or two deaths a day for a whole year._

"Good, but not tonight," Ianto said. "We've had one hell of an emotional night. Let's just leave everything as is." Ianto hated Jack dying. He knew that hearing about ones he wasn't around to comfort Jack for when he came back through would tear him apart inside.

"Okay… But…" Jack grew nervous. _I need Ianto with me tonight. Last night's dream was the worse. I really want him to stay._ "I have really bad dreams now… Can you stay with me tonight?"

Ianto's heart ached for the older man. The sincerity and pure fear in Jack's voice was enough to convince him to stay. "Yes… I'll stay."


	11. Chapter 5 - Sleep

**Word Length:** Roughly 4,371

**Notes:** I apologize for the wait. There was much I wanted to include. I even thought of splitting this chapter into parts, but decided, since the wait was long enough, to just make one long chapter. Also, I must confess, this is the first time I wrote any sexual encounters between two men. (*hint*hint* for those wanting Janto "smut.") I've written other gender pairings, but never two men, and given my love for the characters, I wanted to do it justice, and I hope I did.

Please comment and review. It's greatly appreciated. Oh, and SarkyNerd has mentioned wanting more Towen. I figured I'd clarify for all in case others would like some as well. I will not be including any Towen scenes in this fic. I'm focusing solely on Jack and Ianto, though I will allude to Tosh and Owen and their moments when I get to them. A Towen fic is in the works, though.

* * *

_Ianto agreed to stay the night with me!_ Jack thought eagerly, though he tried to hide it.

Ianto noticed his eagerness nonetheless. "Jack," Ianto began hesitantly, not wanting to upset the older man any further, but needing to lay down some ground rules, "I'm just spending the night in case a nightmare comes around… I don't quite trust you enough for… anything else yet."

Jack's eagerness dwindled a bit. _That's understandable. I just wish winning him back would be easier_. "I know, and thank you," he said with a genuine smile. _I'm just happy you don't hate me enough to let me suffer through this alone._

They gathered under the covers. Jack rested his head on Ianto's chest. Ianto held Jack close, prepared to offer any protection and solace he needed. He didn't know how bad the nightmares were just yet, _I can't even imagine… and I just can't know right now. There's too much left unsaid between us._

Though they were exhausted, neither man could drift off to sleep. "Ianto…" Jack said quietly, in case the young man fell asleep.

"Yes, Jack…" Ianto responded.

Jack was hesitant. _I don't want to push the issue, or my luck, but…_ "Will you still go on that date with me?" _Please say you will._

Ianto felt a bit uneasy. _After everything we just went through, he still wants to take me on a date? Does this mean he still cares? What's the worst that could happen?_ "Yes," he answered, not really wanting to get lost in his thoughts about all that could go wrong. _He keeps saying he wants me, only me. This date could be the proof I need._

Jack smiled his first full smile since the club incident. _I have a date with Ianto! I have a date with Ianto!_ He repeated in his thoughts like an excited teenager going on their first date ever.

Ianto could sense how happy he just made Jack and smiled inwardly. _I like making him happy._ The more he thought of a happy Jack, the more relaxed he became. Without any trepidation, Ianto placed his hand under Jack's chin, lifting his head, looked deeply into Jack's fierce blue eyes, then kissed him. It was soft at first, not wanting to abandon his resolves, but the more Jack relaxed into the kiss, the more settled he became. The longer they kissed, the more care and passion grew between them.

They paused to catch their breaths. Ianto noticed how hard both he and Jack became. _I can't let this go any further. Not right now._ "Let's get some rest, Jack," he said politely, staging a yawn, feigning exhaustion, _though it's not entirely an act_.

Jack played along, turning on his side, tightly wrapping Ianto's arms around him. "Good night, Ianto."

"Good night, Jack."

Both men drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

_The room was red. The air was hot. Jack could feel the sweat running, dripping, all over his body. _Where am I?_ He thought. He took in his surroundings, feeling the pain in his shoulders and up through his wrists. Jack hung from his shackles aboard the Valiant. He came back to life from one of the Master's many torturous deaths._

_Suddenly the door to the boiler room opened. The Master made his entrance, followed by two guards dragging along a man with a sack over his head. He noticed the suit and put the pieces together. _That's Ianto!_ The Master removed the sack and confirmed Jack's conclusion._

_The Master hoisted Ianto to his feet. Jack studied the features of his lover, taking in all the cuts and bruises afflicted upon him. The Master released Ianto from his restraints, handing him a gun. "Kill him," he ordered Ianto._

_Ianto looked at the gun, then to Jack, then back to the gun. "Don't even think about using it on anyone but him," the Master spoke, sensing the inner struggle of the young man. "You either kill Jack and live another day, or have Jack watch you be killed."_

_Ianto looked back at Jack, whose eyes were pleading for him to take the first option, but he couldn't. He turned away, examined his surroundings, deciphering what course of action to take. He never wanted to cause Jack pain; physically, mentally, or emotionally. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed his lover just to live another day. And he knew his death in general would scar him psychologically, but his murder would be much more torturous. Ianto settled upon the only logical solution. Having made his choice, he risked one last glance at Jack, hoping he could portray his decision, make him understand and be able to find peace afterwards. _

_Jack watched a conflicted Ianto decide his fate. Of course he preferred the first option, not the one he knew Ianto settled on. _He's always thinking of others, and I love him for that_, Jack thought. _His decision won't be in vain._ Still staring into Ianto's unforgettably gorgeous blue eyes, he silently watched as Ianto raised the gun in front of him, taking aim at Jack for the Master's benefit. Instantly and simultaneously, both men closed their eyes in support as Ianto repositioned the gun on his temple, pulling the trigger. Ianto Jones was dead._

* * *

Jack was crying, screaming, flailing. His body was covered in sweat. Tears streamed down his face.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted, attempting to wake the troubled man. "It's just a dream, Jack!" Ianto shook him, but no luck. "Come on, wake up!" He shook again and patted him lightly on the face.

Jack finally snapped awake, taking in his surroundings. _Where am I?! What's going on?!_ He focused on Ianto and remembered. _I'm in a hotel in Cardiff, with Ianto. He's alive. The team's alive. That year never happened._ He broke down and cried, clinging tighter than ever to Ianto, never wanting to let go.

Ianto offered soothing words in Welsh; even began singing Suo Gân, which his mother sang to him after nightmares. Once Ianto felt Jack calm down, he cautiously asked, "One of your deaths?"

Jack was silent. He thought over his dream, over the events on the Valiant. The memories became too much. Jack began crying again. "No…" he finally responded, realizing he never answered Ianto's question.

"Then tell me, Jack," Ianto stated, putting Jack's needs to confess ahead of his own fears and insecurities.

Jack shut his eyes and took a deep breath, like he did when Ianto killed himself. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes and looked into Ianto's. "It was yours," he confessed.

Ianto was shocked. "Mine?" _How did I die? What had happened while he was away?_

"Yes," Jack said nodding his head. Then remembering their agreement, "But we agreed I won't tell you unless it was my own."

"Tell me, Jack," he stated again. "I can see this will help put your mind at ease." _I can't bear to see you in pain._

And so he told Ianto everything about the year that never was.

"But it came at a cost, Ianto…" Jack wrapped up. "Everyone upon the Valiant when time reverted could remember. I remember all the Master did to me…" He paused, as the tears that he kept welled up behind his eyes came bursting through.

"But the entire time, Ianto…" Jack continued, making sure he chose his words properly. "The entire time I was hanging there, I thought of Torchwood, the team. But most of all," pausing again to stare directly, deeply, into Ianto's eyes, finishing, "I thought about you."

Ianto was quietly processing everything Jack just revealed. He didn't know how to feel, how to act. He knew that Jack was hurting and just wanted to comfort him. But he wasn't sure how he felt about Jack's final confession. _He thought about me. Thoughts of me helped him get through the torture._ Ianto grew overwhelmed with affection. Still staring into Jack's eyes, he kissed him even more passionately than before.

Jack had no trouble responding. _I think… perhaps… I am falling in love with this man…_

They kissed deeply and passionately for a good hour, only stopping for air when needed. They didn't go any further. They shifted back under the covers and fell asleep. Jack didn't have another nightmare that night.

* * *

Ianto awoke at seven o'clock. _Curse having an internal clock that never adjusts_, he thought, having only caught two more hours of sleep. Last night took a toll on them both. He looked down at Jack, still fast asleep. _He never sleeps this long. _He caught the smile on Jack's face. _At least he's not having a nightmare again_.

Ianto stayed in bed holding Jack a while longer, not wanting to disturb him. He thought about Jack's time away on the Valiant, how terrible a year it would have been… was… _It did happen. It happened for Jack. He'll never forget; the curse of immortality_.

Eight o'clock came around and Ianto grew antsy. His arms were tingling from lack of movement and blood flow. He extricated himself from under and around Jack, taking extra care not to wake him. He wanted to go back to his suite, clean up, change. But he didn't want to have Jack wake in panic. Ianto found the room's pen and pad of paper, scribbled a note telling him he was heading to his room and that they'll see each other at the hub later that day. He left it on the pillow by Jack's head for when he woke.

Back in his suite, Ianto immediately stripped and took a cold shower. He wanted to forget about Jack's time away, his torture, the suffering. He also wanted to be able to think clearly about his relationship with that broken, immortal man.

_What Jack told me was absolutely horrendous. The Master was so cruel, so vicious_, Ianto thought, while finally shedding the tears he hid from Jack in order to be strong for him. _But to be killed at least once a day, every day, for an entire year? Over 500 deaths._ Ianto shuddered at the thought as he felt bile rising in his throat. _How could thoughts of me have helped him through all that? _He felt his insecurities and doubts quickly rising back into to the forefronts of his mind. _He thought about the team. He thought about Tosh… and Owen… and… _his thoughts paused, not really wanting to head down that path.

But he did. He needed to determine what caused him to distrust Jack so much. _I know he thought about Gwen. I know he sent her away last night, saying he didn't want her comfort. I trusted him enough to stay the night, but that isn't enough to continue anything with him. Am I just afraid he'll leave again? Is that why I distrust him so? Is that why I don't believe he came back for me, as he repeatedly stated as fact?_

Ianto was at a loss. So lost, in fact, that he never noticed himself go through the motions of washing and drying up, and changing into his clothes. He shook himself from his thoughts and gathered up all of his belongings, then sat, waiting. Come ten o'clock he made his phone calls, making sure his teammates were awake and would be ready to check out.

They gathered at the front desk, checking out, and were out the hotel doors heading back to the hub come eleven.

"Before anyone can go home," Jack began, assuming his authority again, "we need to check on the aftermath of John's departure. Tosh, I'll need you to check the rift alerts, make sure no major damage occurred. Gwen and Owen, take care of damage control for the explosion, retconning if necessary, though I doubt it. Ianto, we'll need cleanup and a cover story."

"And what about you?" Gwen barked, angry both at Jack and at her loss of control of the team, despite never having control.

Jack noted the anger, but dismissed it. "I'll be returning the sports car, checking the hub to make sure John didn't get into anything he shouldn't have, and then reading up on what I've missed."

The SUV was silent the rest of their drive, and upon arriving at the hub, they each immediately went into action. Once everything was cleared and taken care of, Jack dismissed the team.

One by one, the team filed out, except for one. "Ianto," Jack called out before he could leave. "Can you come here?"

Ianto nodded and followed Jack, heading into his office. Jack sat in his chair, motioning Ianto to sit across from him. They sat in awkward silence until Jack finally broke in, "Thank you… for last night."

"Don't mention it, sir," Ianto said. While he working on the cleanup and cover story, he thought about his… relationship… with his Captain. _If he wants me back in his good graces, as something more than an employee, he's going to have to prove himself to me._ He was determined to stand his ground.

"Back to _sir_ again?" Jack asked with a hint of frustration.

"Yes, Jack," Ianto began, standing his ground, trying to gain some respect and regain some of his dignity. "You are my boss," he immediately began explaining. "And until I can trust you again, that is how you'll stay. I know you have nightmares, and I'll be here for you, but only as comfort, nothing more."

Jack was saddened. _I really hurt him, didn't I?_ He knew he had a lot to prove.

Unfortunately the time to prove himself, his love for Ianto, would not be any time soon. The rift was more active than usual the weeks after John's departure. Thankfully there was nothing dangerous, mostly flotsam and jetsam. Weevil sightings were at an all-time high and even a few hoixes.

Two and a half weeks had passed before everything seemed to settle. That was until they were called to the scene of a murder.

* * *

"Tosh, what happened here?" Jack asked as they rolled up to the scene.

Tosh read of the report. "Two IC one males; one fatality, one seriously wounded after a fall from a fifth-floor window onto a police vehicle."

After checking out the outside scene, Jack sent Gwen and Owen to the hospital with the burglar and also to interview the husband and wife, the victims of the burglary. He and Tosh stayed to investigate in the flat. Having found no weapon or any clues, he taps his comm, contacting owen. "It's me. Anything?"

"No, nothing. They're completely clear," Owen responds in frustration.

"Well, one of them did it. We just need to figure out how," Jack stated, then laid out orders. "Stay with the burglar all night if you have to, and keep an eye on those two."

In typical Owen fashion, he shirked his responsibilities onto Gwen. She sat with the burglar until he awoke with a panic. "Oh, shh, shh! Oh, you're safe, all right? You're safe, just tell me who did this to you."

The burglar was terrified. "The woman… in the flat… keep her away from me!" He answered in panic.

* * *

They had the wife, Beth Halloran, in the interrogation room. She was truly scared and confused, but Jack saw it only as an act. She continued to declare her innocence and Jack left, frustrated.

Though things weren't resolved between him and Jack, their banter and flirtation was still ever present. Having seen how frustrated Jack was becoming, Ianto ceased an opportunity to ruffle the older man and lighten the mood.

Jack walked through the workstations and joined Ianto at the window of the interview room. "Just us… in this room… for as long as it takes…" Ianto mimics Jack, feigning fear. "Terrifying."

"Really?" Jack asks.

"Absolutely. Shivers down my spine," Ianto stated composedly.

"You don't look scared."

"Oh, it… passed."

Jack growls with disappointment but appreciated Ianto's lightness of the situation.

No significant results came from the body scan. They were at a standstill once they discovered Owen couldn't break Beth's skin barrier in order to take blood samples. _That just leaves the mind probe_, Jack thought as Beth continued to plead for a way to prove she wasn't a threat, yet alone an alien one.

Jack received the contempt he expected once he announced his decision.

"You said we weren't allowed to use that again," Tosh spoke out.

"It's just a mind probe," Jack defended. _I knew they'd protest. If only Ianto would back me up._

But he didn't. Instead he piped in, "Remember what happened last time you used it?"

_Of course I remember_, Jack thought. "That was different. That species has extremely high blood pressure."

"Oh, right, their heads must explode all the time," Ianto chimed back.

Gwen grew concerned for Beth. "You can't do this. What if you're wrong? If she is human, it'll kill her."

Jack stood by his convictions. "I'm not wrong. We have to find out what she is."

"Take it easy, Jack," Tosh voiced. "Stop at the first sight of trouble."

Ianto, seated in the metal chair, grabbing the metal armrests, straps over his wrists, "Or the first sign of exploding," deadpans.

"Gwen… bring her up," Jack orders. As she leaves to retrieve Beth from the vaults, Ianto shudders, imitating being electrocuting, completing it with sound effects. Jack, though amused by Ianto's antics knew this was not the time and place. "Hey!" he exclaims and Ianto quickly gets up off the chair.

They strap a very frightened Beth into the chair and place the mind probe on her head. "Will it hurt?" She asks.

"Yeah," Jack answered honestly.

"Your bedside manner's rubbish," she quipped.

Gwen, trying to find some humor and bring ease to Beth's mind, remembered a time she overheard Ianto discussing Jack's manners in bed with Tosh. She was so irritated with Jack's behavior that she resorted to embarrassment as her revenge. "You should see his manners in bed," she began, nervously. "They're atrocious, apparently, so I've heard."

Ianto remembered his drunken conversation with Tosh in the hub one night and figured Gwen just overheard. He couldn't resist the moment to poke fun at Jack again, but also wanted to mark his claim on the man, _even if I don't know where we stand, or what we are._ "Oh, they are," he quipped. "I remember this one time…"

Jack cleared his throat loudly, cutting Ianto off. _My work here is done_, Ianto thought.

The probe dug deep into Beth's subconscious and triggered a buried compartment that was locked away. "She couldn't have been aware of it," Tosh threw out.

Beth repeated, over and over, regardless of the question, "Kayehla janees, putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal."

They removed Beth from the probe and placed her back in the vaults. The team gathered into the conference room to determine a course of action.

Jack began explaining what they were up against, while answering the team's questions. "She's a sleeper agent… …They infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence, sometimes for years, watching, until they're ready to take over… …If we're lucky, she's the first. They send an advance guard to gather intel. Give them false memories so they blend in… …Her real self must have taken over briefly, killed the burglars. Self preservation… …By the time they attack, they know every single thing about the planet."

They constructed a plan to freeze her and deactivate her implant so she couldn't be activated, nor could she send anymore information back to her planet. But that plan was thwarted when she tricked the medical readouts and escaped back to the hospital in order to say goodbye to her husband.

* * *

All hell had broken loose. Three other sleeper agents were activated and sent on their missions. Blowing up essential personnel, buildings, and escape routes used in case of emergencies by the military.

The sleeper agents knocked out the telephone lines. All means of contact were lost. Owen and Tosh were griping about phones not working. Ianto, always ready to be a right arse and put Owen in his place, began "Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string. Everything. Absolutely everything. No phones, phones all broken." He holds his hand up to his face as if he were talking on a phone. "Hello? Anyone there?" he quipped. "No, 'cause the phones aren't working!"

Thankfully, though, Jack found a CB radio, and after finding the right frequency, got through to the hub. The team pieced together that the last agent was headed after the nuclear warheads secured at an abandoned farm outside the city.

"Please tell me you can stop this," Tosh pleaded.

"Going as fast as we can," Jack responded. "If we don't, we won't feel a thing. We're at the center of the blast radius."

"That's comforting," Tosh responded sarcastically.

"Come on!" Jack chimed back in. "Have a little faith! With a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail?"

"He is dashing, you have to give him that," Ianto stated, the words out of his mouth before he could take them back. _But if this is the end of the world, I'm not going to deny anything._

Owen and Tosh bickered once more over what would happen if they couldn't stop it. Owen, in his typical fashion, in spite of impending doom, suggested, "Let's all have sex."

"And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse," Ianto responded sarcastically. But it got him thinking. _What if I'm never able to spend time with Jack again? I'm letting my anger, my resentment, my fear, cloud my… whatever it is… with him. I still don't trust him, but if we get through this… I want him… I need him…_

* * *

The world didn't end. Torchwood saved the day. Jack sent the team home after they could safely pass the cleanup job over to UNIT and local police.

Ianto stayed. He proceeded to Jack's office where the older man sat, tired and worn, attempting to appear busy. Jack didn't even initially register Ianto's presence.

Ianto removed his suit jacket and waistcoat and neatly hung them on the coat rack before proceeding over to Jack. He pulled Jack around in his chair and straddled him while leaning in, kissing him so hungrily, yet so passionately.

Jack was caught off guard, but he certainly wasn't going to resist. _What has gotten into him?_ He wondered. But as quickly as the thought arose, it dwindled. Their hands frantically moving, loosening each other's clothing.

Ianto dropped Jack's suspenders over his shoulders and made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. He removed his shirt and undershirt in one swift motion. Ianto caressed Jack's chest while kissing and sucking his neck.

Jack was coming undone, having missed Ianto's presence for so long. He loosened and removed Ianto's tie, and continued on to removing his shirts. He moaned as Ianto kissed his neck and caressed his chest. He lifted Ianto's shirts off and immediately pulled the younger man closer, savoring the touch of his bare chest and back, and continuing to lose himself in their kiss.

Ianto drifted his hands toward Jack's hips making sure to stroke all Jack's tenderer, arousing spots. He unbuckled Jack's belt and unzipped his trousers. Jack followed Ianto's lead.

Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's briefs, massaging the more sensitive areas around Jack's cock, teasing him mercilessly. He lifted himself from Jack's lap while simultaneously lowering Jack's trousers and pants. He dropped to his knees, and while removing Jack's shoes and socks, he sucked and nipped his thighs.

Jack squirmed in pleasure. _I want Ianto to take me. I want to take Ianto._ He wanted to feel the warmth, the passion, the hunger inside them come undone.

Ianto finished relieving Jack of his trousers, and finished stripping himself of his remaining clothes. He stared at Jack's naked body, taking in his beauty. _Let's give him a show_, Ianto thought as he came up with a plan to arouse Jack even more.

Jack was in awe of the man before him. _He's so beautiful; absolutely gorgeous. _"Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

Ianto had retrieved the bottle of lube from Jack's desk drawer. He poured some in his hand, running it through his fingers, then bending over to provide a better view for Jack and so he could watch Jack's reaction, he inserted a finger into his entrance, opening himself up.

Jack couldn't have dropped his jaw any lower in shock. He watched in utter awe and amazement as Ianto prepared himself, inserting one, then two, then three fingers.

When Ianto was ready, he stood back up and faced Jack. He poured some more lube in his hand and spread it over Jack's cock while kissing him. Ianto pulled away once Jack was ready. He raised himself above Jack, never breaking eye contact, and lowered himself onto Jack's raging hard-on.

"Fuck!" Jack cried out as Ianto lowered himself onto his cock. _He is so amazing_.

Ianto took a moment to adjust to Jack's presence, then began riding him, slow at first, but quickening as they both completely let go.

Jack kept his arms around Ianto's waist, holding him close. He brought one arm back around, teasing Ianto's nipple while Jack sucked, bit, licked, and pulled at the other. Ianto moaned and screamed at the pleasurable pain.

Ianto began stroking himself. Jack joined him, lacing their fingers together. Jack could feel himself close to climax, but he held on until Ianto came first.

Ianto leaned into Jack, kissing him fiercely. He knew he was getting close. He pulled away, gazing straight into Jack's eyes as he quickened his pace, ready to cum. "Jack!" he cried out, as he came over Jack's chest.

Jack lost control hearing Ianto shout his name when he came. He pulled Ianto down hard onto him as he came deep inside him.

Ianto collapsed on top of Jack, burying his head in the crook of his neck, as they both caught their breaths.

Having relaxed, Ianto stood up and wiped them off. He outstretched his hand to Jack, "Come on, let's go to bed."


	12. Chapter 6 - Sorting Things Through

**Chapter Summary:** Sorting things through. Just like the chapter title suggests.  
**Word Length:** Roughly 1,803

**Notes:** A short little piece to keep you going. It also sets things up for the next chapter, which will also be short, but worth it. Also, be aware that there

* * *

Ianto woke promptly at seven o'clock entangled in Jack's limbs. Having no real desire to get up quite yet, he continued lying in bed, thinking about what all occurred during the night. _I shagged Jack. After having told him he needs to prove himself, that I'm only here for comfort until the nightmares subside, nothing more, I go and shag him. _He let out a soft sigh of frustration making sure to not wake the other man.

After their round of pleasure in Jack's office chair, they headed down into the bunker, presumably to sleep. However, Ianto quickly grew aroused again and knew Jack would not protest. Roles were reversed their second time around, Jack riding Ianto until they came and drifted off to sleep from exhaustion from both the "end of the world" activities and their own.

Ianto had to wake Jack from his nightmares quite a few times during the night. He was thankful, though, that the dreams weren't as intense as that night in the hotel. _The number increased, but intensity decreased. That has to mean something._ Ianto figured he would inconspicuously ask Owen about it later.

_So what do I say to Jack? _Ianto wondered. _Last night… It wasn't a mistake, but it was. I don't trust him yet, but I couldn't let the world end without me being with him one last time. _He started carefully extracting himself from Jack's embrace. _Should I tell him just that? Will it make him upset? Will it make matters worse? _Ianto paused in his thoughts while climbing over Jack. Once he gathered his footing, he headed off to the showers.

Ianto cleaned up quickly, having realized he spent a great deal of time mulling over his predicament while still in bed. Tosh would be arriving soon and he didn't want anyone knowing he shared a bed with him last night; _if not for my sake, but also for Jack's. He doesn't want them knowing about his nightmares._

Luckily for Ianto, he was finished, dressed, and off in the kitchenette five minutes before Tosh arrived.

"Good morning, Ianto," she chimed once the cog wheel door finished announcing her entrance.

"Well aren't we chipper this morning," he replied while meeting at her workstation, handing her a fresh cup of coffee.

Tosh smiled, and after taking a sip of her coffee, "Next Friday," she stated simply.

Ianto, now understanding, asked in shock, "That time already?" Tosh nodded her head in excitement. "Well then," he continued, "anything planned for this year?"

Tosh shook her head. "I thought I'd wait to see what he wants to do. Or what the rift has planned, especially after what happened last year."

Ianto nodded his head in agreement. The team encountered a few Macra that fell through the rift and into the bay, and Tommy witnessed the destruction and havoc that occurred as a result.

Silence settled amongst them as Tosh turned to her computer to start working. Ianto looked towards Jack's office to see if he was awake. Having seen shadows move about, he figured it was safe to make and deliver the morning round.

Jack was in the process of getting his office back in order from the previous night's events. Why Ianto left it in a mess was beyond him. He just completed cleaning and sat down in his chair when Ianto arrived with his first cup of coffee.

"Mmm… Smells delicious," Jack said while taking the cup from Ianto. "And tastes just as great," he added after taking a sip.

Ianto wanted to confront Jack about last night right then, but the cog wheel announced Owen's arrival. Since it was early and he probably had a hangover, Ianto made his exit to make his colleague coffee.

Jack noticed the inner struggle Ianto was having before he left. _Wonder what that's about?_ He began thinking, _probably about last night. It was rather unexpected. _He resolved to ask Ianto about it when they had the chance.

The chance wouldn't come until two day later. The team still had a lot of clean up and other post-apocalyptic duties to handle, as well as weevil sightings. Thankfully for the team, the number of weevil alerts dwindled, but they were still pretty high.

One of the weevils, which Ianto had to face alone, got a hold of him and took a nasty chunk out of his arm when he used it to defend the attack. Owen patched him up immediately upon his return.

"Only light duties for the next two days," Owen ordered. "No heavy lifting, no field work…"

"Okay, I get it," Ianto interrupted, who just wasn't in the mood for his usual banter with the doctor.

"Well, someone's not themselves," Owen observed.

"Just have a lot on my mind," Ianto answered the unasked question.

"Is that why the weevil got the best of you?" Owen asked. It would be a legitimate reason as to how the weevil got the upper hand on Ianto, who grew quite experienced with handling the beasts.

"Must have been," he answered again, not wanting to talk.

"Well, whatever problem it is you have with Jack, best sort it out on your two days rest," Owen remarked. Ianto was about to deny the accusation of it being about Jack, but Owen cut him off. "I know you too well, mate. I can tell when you have a Jack problem, even if you won't tell me about it, even if I don't want to know. I still know."

"I just don't know any more," Ianto began confessing while letting out a sigh. "He wants me, I want him, Gwen wants him… I don't trust him yet… but I shagged him last night… The world coming to an end just made me want to be with him in case I don't get another chance. It's all too confusing."

Owen listened, knowing that if Ianto was confessing, it's best to let him say everything, and add comments later. Once he was done, "Look, mate, I get it. You want him to prove himself and now you think you gave him the wrong idea. But trust me, talk to him about it. Inform him last night was a one off, post-apocalyptic survival high or something. But you can't fix this if only you know what the problems are."

Ianto nodded. He knew Owen was right. "Yea… Are we done now?" he asked, not wanting to get all touchy feely.

"Yea, go on."

Ianto headed immediately for the archives. Jack was watching the CCTV of Ianto and Owen in autopsy bay from his office. He watched Ianto arrive and noted the blood dripping from his arm. He wanted to follow and make sure he was alright, but when Ianto didn't even glance at him upon arrival, he figured it best to watch from afar.

_So he still doesn't trust me? _Jack thought. _And last night was one off? Seems we still have a lot to talk about._ He watched as Ianto descended into the lower levels of the archives. Once he saw Ianto settle in his desk down there, Jack shut off his computer and headed down. _We need to talk, now._

Ianto sensed the other man's presence almost instantaneously. _I knew he would be watching, he always knows when someone is talking about him_, he thought as Jack arrived and pulled up a chair at Ianto's desk. He didn't look up, waiting to see if Jack would make the first move.

Jack did. "Seems we still need to have a talk," he stated coolly, hoping that this talk wouldn't turn into an argument.

Ianto was anxious to get this discussion over with, but also knew he wasn't quite ready to face the man. Not to mention that the team was still around. _I don't want a tiff breaking out in front of the team._ "Yes, but later," he replied.

Jack nodded. "I'll hold you to it," he said while leaving the archives.

Once the last of the team left for the evening, Jack returned to his office. Ianto was already there filling two glasses with scotch. "It's this serious…" he said while pointing to the glasses. They always drank scotch whenever their discussions were serious, and quite often they turned into a row and one of them left more upset than before. _Hopefully not tonight_, Jack thought while settling in his chair.

Ianto gulped down the scotch in his glass and refilling it before settling in the chair across from Jack. He didn't want to be too close to the man right now. "I don't trust you," he stated bluntly.

"I know," Jack replied.

"But last night," Ianto began. "well… it could have been… it almost was… the end of the world… and I needed to be with you at least once more."

"I know," Jack replied again. When Ianto stayed silent, Jack continued, "I know you still think I'm going to leave you for Gwen, but I assure you that will never happen. I want to prove my loyalties to you. I want to take you on that date, if you'll still let me."

Ianto considered what Jack just told him. _He's still hell-bent about taking me on a date, and insisting that he doesn't want Gwen. Proving his loyalties? He must really be serious. And the date can be the proof I need… _"Yes," he answered.

"Yes… what?" Jack asked, hoping he meant yes to the date.

"Yes to the date," Ianto clarified as he saw a large grin form over the older man's face.

"Rift permitting, in two days, once your arm heals up?" Jack asked, making sure Ianto approved.

Ianto nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Do you need me to stay tonight?" he asked after a long pause.

Jack was a little taken back. Ianto had been staying the nights with him to help with the nightmares. He knew the amount was increasing, but they weren't as strong, and from experience with nightmares in the past, it meant he was close to healing. He didn't know how a night without Ianto would affect him. "I can manage," he replied, not wanting to seem weaker and more vulnerable than he was already.

"You are more than welcome to join me at my flat," Ianto pointed out while he stood to leave.

"I don't want to impose," Jack replied.

"You won't be. If you still need me, then come along," Ianto assured the older man.

Jack stood up and followed Ianto, accepting that he would need a few more nights of comfort from the younger man before he could fend for himself, _not that I ever want to be alone_.

The two men arrived at Ianto's flat and headed straight for the bed room. Both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 7 - Date Preparations

**Chapter Summary:** The day before and morning of the big date.  
**Word Length:** Roughly 2,302

**Notes:** This was supposed to include the date, but I'm still working out some kinks. In order to not keep you all waiting impatiently forever, I decided to post this portion now and make the date (and whatever else may happen) as a separate chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ianto woke to Jack screaming, again. The frequency of nightmares was cause for him to worry. Instead of helping Jack drift back asleep, he decided to question him. "Jack, should I be worried that you're having more dreams each night?"

Jack, still in the process of waking up, "No, no, it's a good thing."

"How is it a good thing?" Ianto didn't quite understand.

"The more dreams I have," Jack began explaining, now fully awake, "the more I'm healing. They're more often, but they're less intense. Soon they will blend into one bad dream, but I won't be scare of them anymore."

Ianto, working through the explanation, nodded his head in understanding. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was six-thirty in the morning. He didn't see the point in going back to sleep, so he started to get out of bed.

"And where are you off to?" Jack asked, wondering why Ianto was getting out of bed so early.

"I'm not going back to sleep just to wake up again in half an hour, so I figured I'd go make some coffee," Ianto replied.

"Oh no you don't," Jack retorted, quickly climbing around to grab Ianto. "Back into bed," he ordered. "You're taking the day off."

"Jack…" Ianto began to protest, but was cut off.

"No arguing, Ianto. You're on light duty anyway, so take the day off and rest," Jack reasoned. "You deserve it."

Ianto thought about it for a bit then decided not to protest further. _Maybe I do need a day away from Torchwood._ Jack noticed and was glad Ianto agreed to a day off.

"Besides," he added with a smile, "you need your beauty rest for our date tomorrow."

Ianto smiled back. "Of course, sir" was his only response.

Jack climbed out of bed and leaned in to kiss Ianto's cheek. Ianto leaned into the kiss but was thankful Jack didn't try anything further. _I would snog him senseless and take him right now if he did_.

Jack waited until Ianto got comfortable in bed before heading into the bathroom and taking a shower. By the time he was done, Ianto was fast asleep again so he quietly exited the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him, before exiting the flat and heading for the Hub.

He stopped at the café nearest to the Hub and picked up coffee for the team. When he finally arrived at the Hub, Tosh was there. "You gave Ianto the day off," she stated, having noticed the coffee in Jack's hands.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"There are only a few times we ever have coffee from an outside source, Jack," she began explaining. "And noting the lack of Ianto's presence…" she trailed off, hoping Jack would pick up the hint.

"Ah… yes… You have always done well with putting two-and-two together. Tosh." Jack smiled.

Tosh returned the smile and thanked him, then added, "I'm glad you gave him the day off. He deserves it."

"That's exactly what I told him!" He exclaimed in delight that he wasn't the only person who thought so.

"Really?" Tosh wondered.

"I know how hard he's worked while I was gone, and how much pain I caused him…" he paused, trying to gather his thoughts without becoming too emotional.

Tosh took advantage of the pause. "Do you plan on making it up to him?"

"Yes!" Jack immediately replied. "I'm taking him on a date tomorrow night, rift permitting, of course."

"A date, really?!" She asked with excitement. "Where to?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I was thinking that posh French place. I know before I left that Ianto always wanted to try it out. That is if he hasn't already…" He let the last bit linger hoping Tosh could give some insight.

Of course she did. "He hasn't been with anyone, Jack," she answered his unasked question. "He cares about you a lot, and even with you gone, he would never do anything that would hurt you."

Jack sighed in relief and smiled. "I'm glad because I care about him a lot, too." He paused and saw a quizzical look grow on Tosh's face. "And for the record, I know you're wondering; I wasn't with anyone while I was gone either. All I thought about was him, and the team, and getting back here."

Tosh smiled and nodded. "Good to hear."

The cog wheel opened and alarmed them both, having been lost in their conversation. Gwen had arrived, which Jack took as his cue to skedaddle to his office, leaving the tray with the rest of the coffees on Tosh's desk.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked as she picked up her coffee from the tray. "And why do we have take away coffee?"

Tosh just shrugged not wanting to get into it with Gwen. She also didn't want to accidentally mention the date planned for tomorrow, in case Gwen decided to sabotage it somehow.

Gwen could sense that Tosh was keeping something from her, but from past experiences knew better than to interrogate her colleague. _She'll never give me answers. If I want to know, I'll have to ask Jack_, she thought. With coffee in hand, she headed off to Jack's office.

Jack grew frustrated that Gwen had followed him and immediately snapped at her. "What do you want, Gwen?"

Gwen, thrown off by his anger, "Well good morning to you, too," she replied sarcastically.

Having realized his anger was, in the moment, misplaced, he apologized then asked again, "But seriously, what is it that you want?"

"Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked blatantly. She wasn't particularly upset by his absence, but was curious as to why he was not there. She also figured that depending on the reason for the tea boy's absence, she could 'work her magic' on Jack.

"He has the day off," he answered, "Y'know, to heal up."

Not wanting to leave just yet, _since Jack's barely been around me since he returned_; she pressed the matter just to keep the conversation going. "Was this his decision, or…"

Jack frustratingly put up with Gwen's antics, but only giving minimal responses. _Eventually she'll give up. I'll just have to endure a little while longer, and Ianto's sanity and beauty rest is worth it._

Owen arrived while Gwen was entering Jack's office. Tosh immediately pulled him aside and told him about Jack's plans for a date.

"Harkness and Tea Boy sitting in a tree…" Owen quipped.

Tosh chuckled, but then laid out her concern. "I'm worried what might happen if Gwen finds out," she voiced, nodding towards Jack's office at the mention of Gwen's name.

"Yea," Owen agreed, "she'll probably find a way to ruin it for them."

"We can't let her find out, but if need be, we need to have a way to distract her." Tosh explained. "Just keep her busy at the very least."

"I can make sure she's on rift duty with me," Owen suggested. "Is anything predicted for tomorrow night?"

"No," Tosh answered, "I looked before you arrived. Nothing predicted so hopefully it'll stay calm.

Owen looked up and noticed Gwen leaving Jack's office. Tosh turned to see what held Owen's attention, and turning back to face the man, they nodded and separated, getting back to work.

Gwen noticed the exchange but pretended not to. _Jack told Tosh something, I know it. And I guess that means Owen knows whatever it is, too. Why am I being kept out of the loop?_

The day was rather boring; only a weevil in the early evening, but otherwise, nothing. Jack had been texting Ianto throughout the day just to check in and see what he was up to. The only times he left his office were to gather something from the offices, drop a newly finished report on Ianto's desk, or check on what each of his team were working on. Unfortunately that also meant having Gwen chat him up every time he emerged from his office.

The team had left for the evening, leaving Jack alone in the hub. That was until Ianto came walking into the hub carrying two bags. One was unmistakably Chinese takeout, but Jack couldn't figure what was in the other. Jack walked out of his office and sat with the younger man on the couch.

"You shouldn't be here," Jack opened, using their usual lines for when they're alone in the hub at night. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Ianto's neck while he sorted out their dinner.

"Neither should you," Ianto said, playing along.

"I was just about to call you," Jack confessed while placing soft kisses along Ianto's neck. Jack was more turned on that normal. Here Ianto was, at the hub, in everyday clothes; jeans and a jumper. _Now this isn't a sight you see every day, but boy is it wonderful_.

Ianto leaned into each kiss and asked, flirtatiously and curiously, "Were you now?"

"Mmhmm," Jack muttered in between kisses, as he began trailing upward, behind Ianto's ears; one of his weak spots.

"Jack…" Ianto moaned softly, and then regained his composure to continue, "We won't be able to eat if you keep doing that."

Jack stopped, lifting his head while Ianto turned his to meet Jack's gaze. Both men smiled and then kissed briefly before turning to their dinner.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jack remembered the second bag and grew curious. "So what's in the other bag?" he asked.

Ianto finished chewing his food before answering, "My suit for tomorrow. All of mine here need to be washed."

"I see," Jack stated. After a few more moments of silence, "I would have come to you, Ianto."

"I know," he replied. "But I wanted to surprise you."

"You're always surprising me, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack chuckled. "I don't think you'll ever stop."

They continued their meal in silence. Once everything was cleaned up afterwards, they headed into Jack's bunker. They kissed fervently for what seemed like hours before falling asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

Come seven o'clock, Ianto awoke. Jack only had a handful of nightmares and they weren't intense, _which is a relief_. He stared at and admired the man still sleeping, looking ever so peaceful. Feeling hopeful and optimistic about the day and their potential date later in the evening, Ianto couldn't help but kiss Jack.

Ianto continued laying morning pecks across Jack's face and lips until the older man woke up. "Good morning, sunshine," Ianto spoke softly before laying a lingering kiss on Jack's lips.

Jack hesitated at first, thinking this was a dream. He settled into the kiss once he woke up more and realized the man and the kiss were very much real. They continued kissing feverishly.

When they paused to catch their breath, Jack risked asking, "What was that all about?"

Thankfully, Ianto was in such a good mood that he answered honestly and matter-of-factly, "I'm excited for this evening and thought I'd start the day off right." He kissed Jack again before he could respond.

The next thing Jack knew, Ianto was out of bed and pulling him into the bathroom. "Shower?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. With the water heating up, they stripped each other down, teasing each other earnestly. By the time they were both naked, they were exceedingly aroused. In the shower, they simultaneously stroked each other's shafts until they came, and then proceeded with actually taking a shower. Together they dressed and prepared for the day.

Ianto made Jack and himself their first round of coffee. Tosh arrived shortly after so Ianto prepared and delivered hers.

Tosh briefly pulled him aside before he delivered Jack's coffee to inform him, "I know about tonight, Ianto. So does Owen. We're both happy for you."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks, Tosh." Then it struck him, "Does Gwen know?"

Tosh shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. But Owen and I have taken precautions on Jack's and your behalf to keep her occupied just in case."

Ianto smiled again and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best, Tosh, really."

Tosh blushed and turned away, then regained herself and went to work for the day.

Ianto delivered Jack's coffee and the day officially began. Thankfully the rift predictions were accurate and it was a rather slow day. Gwen had not made any moves on Jack since Ianto was back, which was a relief to both men. Tosh and Owen worked on their own projects while also working on "project: distract Gwen."

Six o'clock rolled around quickly. Ianto wanted to leave to get ready for his date that evening. He checked on Jack one last time before heading out.

Gwen thought it strange that Ianto was leaving before the rest of the team and immediately questioned Jack on the matter. "Where's he off to then?"

"He has plans tonight," Jack answered, but refusing to reveal anything more.

"What sort of plans?" She pestered until Jack would give in.

But Jack wouldn't. "Gwen, you're on rift duty with Owen tonight." Tosh had told him the plan she and Owen constructed to assure his date tonight would not have any unnecessary interruptions. "Why don't you go coordinate with him or something?"

Gwen was fed up with Jack's avoidance routine. "What are you hiding from me, Jack?" _He used to talk to me before he left. Now he's all Ianto all the time and it's bloody ridiculous. _"Talk to me, Jack. Tell me."

Jack looked at his watch. "Look, I have plans of my own tonight. I need to get ready for them, so if you don't mind," he answered and ushered her out of his office.

Gwen huffed in frustration and became even more determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

**Extra Notes:** So. I'm meeting John Barrowman June 1 & 2 at Wizard World (Philly Comic Con). I'll have a photo op with him, get his autograph, etc., thanks to my parents purchasing me the VIP pass as a thanks for taking care of my mother after her surgery. There's the possibility of me also meeting James Marsters and having a photo op with him and JB, but I could use your help. I have an etsy shop (CrochetPowerPlay) and I sell various items I crochet. There isn't much at the moment, but by the end of the week I'll have my Torchwood related items listed. If you could at least consider making a purchase, I'd be grateful. If you actually placed a purchase, I'd be eternally grateful and would find a way to reward you. (You would just have to inform me via the notes section of the order that you visited and ordered after reading this chapter.)


	14. Chapter 8 - The Meal

**Chapter Summary:** Jack and Ianto finally go out on their date. This is the meal portion.  
**Word Length:** Roughly 2,966

**Notes:** Chapters 8 – 10 occur over the time of Jack and Ianto's first official date.

I would like to thank PCJanto for making me laugh with their comment, "don't let the she-devil mess this up for Jack and Ianto." Reading that when I did brightened up my day.

Please continue to comment and review. It's greatly appreciated, as you can see, and it helps me form ideas and shape this story. You are all wonderful for sticking with me whether you comment or not, but I wish more of you would!

* * *

Jack locked his door as soon as he got rid of Gwen. _Glad that's over_, he thought. _Now to prepare for tonight!_

Jack climbed the ladder down to his bunker and locked the hatch behind him so he wouldn't be disturbed. He was thankful that Tosh and Owen knew about his date and that they made plans to keep Gwen busy and out of his way.

He eagerly stripped down and hopped into the shower, making sure to wash every inch of his body, not once, not twice, but three times. He got lost in his thoughts and nerves about the date on and off during his cleansing.

_I really hope this date goes according to plan. I am falling in love with Ianto, again, and he needs to know this. I can't tell him just yet, but I can show him. And tonight will be the night. I wonder what he's going to wear. What should I wear? I should have asked him what he planned so I could coordinate. Do I wear a suit? Will he wear a suit? What about the movie afterwards? What do we see? Do we go to the cinema or do I suggest his place for more privacy? I'd suggest my own, but the Hub is far from romantic. Plus, he has the night off and Gwen and Owen will be here._

His thoughts trailed off as he completed his third cleansing and rinsed down. He shut off the shower, picked up a towel and dried himself off. He headed over to his closet to begin picking out an outfit.

After going through all his options five times, he decided to ask Tosh for some advice. He put in his comm and contacted Tosh using the private line. "Tosh, you there?" he asked.

Tosh went into the boardroom to avoid being overheard by Gwen. "Yes, I'm here. What's going on, Jack? It's quarter to eight and your reservation is for eight-thirty."

"I know, I know," Jack murmured in frustration. "I can't figure out what to wear."

Tosh let out a sigh of frustration at the man's nerves. But Tosh had prepared a choice for him if this occasion arose. "Go with the light blue with the light gray tint. It brings out both yours and Ianto's eyes. Plus it will go with whatever Ianto chooses."

Jack grabbed at the shirt Tosh mentioned. _She's even more prepared than me_, he thought and chuckled.

"What's so funny, Jack?" Tosh asked after overhearing him laugh.

Jack didn't realize he still had his comm on. "I was just thinking how you're more prepared for this date than I am," he admitted while grabbing a gray pair of trousers to match the shirt but not clash with his greatcoat.

"Well it's about time for you two," she stated. "Now hurry up, don't want to keep him waiting any longer." Tosh clicked off the comm and headed back to her workstation in the main area of the Hub.

Ianto was equally nervous. He showered and shaved and was just about to pick out his attire. _Do I wear a suit? I'm always wearing suits. I should wear something different; something unexpected. But will Jack wear a suit? If he wears a suit and I don't, it will seem like I don't care. But I care more than Jack knows. I've wanted this date well before he left with the Doctor._

He decided to call Tosh. "Tosh, I need your help," he stated once she answered her phone.

"Let me guess," she replied. "You need help figuring out what to wear." Ianto confirmed her suspicions. _Typical_, she thought. "Don't wear a suit. Be more casual. You have a red jumper, right? Go with that or some shade close to it. Red really is your color."

Ianto thanked Tosh for her advice and finished getting ready.

Jack finished getting dressed and began leaving the Hub at eight o'clock. Unfortunately he couldn't sneak out without Gwen noticing his attire.

"Look at you all posh," she stated with a hint of jealousy. _What's he dressed up for? Does he have a date? Is that why Ianto went home early? Oh bloody hell; he has a date with Teaboy! Ugh._

Jack didn't bother acknowledging Gwen with a comment, though he did agree that he looked great. But he did notice that Gwen was having an inner struggle of some sort and just hoped that if she figured out that he had a date that she'd take it as a hint that he doesn't want her.

Tosh had planned on leaving with Jack so she grabbed her purse and her laptop and headed out with him. "You look great, Jack," he complimented.

Jack's smile grew wider. "All thanks to you, Tosh," flashing his smile in her direction.

Tosh just smiled and giggled. _I'm so glad he's happy and taking Ianto out._ "Now go take that handsome Welshman out for a night to remember, or else I'm going to take him out myself," she ordered and quipped, trying to calm Jack's nerves.

"Sorry, Tosh, he's all mine," he smiled at her again. "And it will definitely be a night to remember."

They arrived at their cars and each departed towards their destinations. Jack turned the fifteen minute drive to Ianto's flat into ten. He was extremely excited and anxious for the evening that he couldn't help but speed while still being weary of other drivers.

He jumped out of the car and entered Ianto's building. Arriving outside Ianto's door, he rang the doorbell and waited anxiously, fiddling like a little kid. When Ianto answered the door, Jack's jaw dropped. Ianto was dressed in a maroon jumper and black slacks. He wore the same necklace he wore when meeting Jack for the first time in the park, subduing the Weevil. _He looks spectacular_, Jack thought.

Ianto was also in awe of Jack. He expected Jack to wear one his typical blue shirt, blue pants outfits. Instead, Jack was wearing the light blue top with gray tint and gray trousers. He had light gray braces to match. Ianto also noted that Jack was not wearing his typical brown boots, but rather a pair of old school deep gray dress shoes. The only thing typical was the greatcoat, _which I love anyway_.

Jack finally regained his ability to speak. "You look amazing, Ianto," he complimented the younger man while stepping into the flat momentarily.

"As do you, Jack," Ianto confessed, and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. Then he grabbed his coat, which Jack helped put on, and they headed out to Jack's car.

"You have a car?" Ianto asked, noting that Jack didn't bring the SUV.

"I rented it," Jack admitted. "The SUV wasn't appropriate. Tonight is about us."

Ianto smiled at Jack's use of the word 'us.' _So he sees us as a couple? I guess that's what we are, or will be._

Jack returned the smile and opened the passenger side door for Ianto, shutting it softly once the younger man was settled inside. He scurried, but in a semi-dignified manner, to the driver's side and hopped in.

After settling in and starting up the car, he glanced over at Ianto who looked rather nervous. "Are you okay, Ianto?" he asked. The lack of response worried Jack. _Could he be having second thoughts? Did I do something wrong? _"If you don't want to do this, I'll understand." He hoped Ianto wouldn't reject him; especially not now they were both dressed up and ready to go.

Ianto was lost in his thoughts about Jack's attitude towards him tonight; how he was being a perfect gentleman. _It's surprising, but it's nice and I love it._ He shook himself back to reality after hearing Jack's last statement. "No, no. I want to go on this date. I was just thinking, that's all," Ianto replied with a reassuring smile.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _This man is such an enigma. I never know what to think or feel with him, and that scares me, but I love it. I love him_, he admitted to himself. Jack put the car in drive and headed off to the French restaurant.

Ianto was surprised at their destination. Jack kept his plans a secret; not even Tosh would give him any clues. _He remembered_, Ianto thought. _I mentioned this place to him a month before he left, and he we are now, on our first date._ Ianto smiled as Jack opened his door and helped him out of the car.

Jack grabbed his hand as they were walking into the restaurant. Ianto felt a little odd; he was never one for public displays of affection. But as Jack intertwined their fingers, Ianto relaxed. _Our hands fit perfectly together. His warmth fills me up. This is perfect_. He was so happy and in the moment that the looks he received from some of the other restaurant patrons didn't matter. He was there with someone he cared about, a lot. _Someone I love._

The waiter showed them to their table for the evening; a secluded private arrangements set up with all the traditional romantic gestures. Rose petals were laid upon the table that contrasted the roses in the centerpiece, and two candles, which the waiter lit upon their arrival. Jack pulled out the chair for Ianto before gathering in his own.

It was evident that Jack had ordered for them well in advance. Not only did the waiter not give them menus, but shortly after they were seated and comfortable, the waiter arrived with a bottle of Ribeauville Gewürstraminer wine. Jack allowed Ianto to taste and approve his choice before having the waiter top their glasses.

Ianto was stunned at the wine choice. He was always fond of a great white wine. He also didn't know Jack had such an attention to detail and wondered what entrée was chosen to go with the wine.

But first he had to get through the cheese appetizers. They each fed each other once before getting too silly about the whole idea. It was romantic, but also nothing like them.

Jack decided the silence between them dwelled enough. "So… Ianto," he nervously broke the silence. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?" He anxiously waited for a response.

Ianto made Jack suffer in silence a bit, looking away as if to portray doubt, before plastering a huge grin on his face and nodding his head. "Yes I am, Jack," he finally answered, smiling and gazing straight into the older man's eyes.

Jack's nervous frown turned into a giant smile instantly. "Good," was his only response before popping another cheese square into his mouth.

Ianto smiled and thought one again about how Jack remembered him wanting to come here. Then it dawned on him. _Jack was gone for a year in his own timeline. He remembered something I told him before he left, and remembered the whole year!_ Ianto found the man before him even more amazing.

Jack noticed Ianto was lost in his thoughts and grew rather curious. "What are you thinking, Ianto?"

Ianto reached over the table and interlaced his fingers with Jack's. He looked up and met Jack's gaze. "I was just thinking about how amazing you are," he admitted.

"And what makes you say that?" Jack asked with sincere curiosity.

"Because you remembered," he murmured.

"About this place?" Jack asked, thinking he understood the line of thought. Ianto nodded. "Of course I would remember about this place, Ianto. I wanted to bring you here as soon as I was back after Abaddon. But then…" he stopped speaking, knowing very well that Ianto knew and understood what happened next.

Ianto was shocked at Jack's confession. "But after a whole year, you still remembered."

"Yep!" Jack embodied confidence and pride.

Just then their entrées arrived. Ianto was left speechless, again. _Duck L'Orange! _"How did you know that this was my favorite French meal?" Ianto asked in astonishment.

Jack smiled. "I didn't, until now. I just chose what I thought you'd enjoy."

Ianto just smiled, _as if I haven't stopped_, and together they enjoyed their meals.

Jack decided to strike up a conversation and find out more about the enigmatic man before him. "Tell me about yourself, Ianto, aside from what I already know."

Ianto looked up from his meal and pondered what there was to tell. _He already knows my story. The truth came out after Lisa the Cyberwoman tried to take over the hub. Well, most of it anyway. Only Rhi and I will ever know the truth about my family; the way it should be. _He settled for hobbies and interests for whenever he has free time. "Well. I love coffee," he started with the obvious. "I love all things sci-fi and James Bond. I love reading, especially the Harry Potter series." He paused. "I don't know what else there is to say, Jack." He went back to continuing his delicious duck l'orange.

Jack thought for a moment. "What about your family?" _I don't know much about them._

Family was and always would be a subject off-limits to sharing with others. _Lisa only knew about Rhi, never met her. I'm especially not telling Jack._ "What about yours?" he countered in order to avoid truthfully answering. "You know my story, but I don't know yours."

The truth in the young man's statement jabbed at Jack's heart. He thought about what all he could tell Ianto. _I'm not proud of my past. The person I am now is all that matters. But if I want him to be open and honest with me, I have to be open and honest with him_. "I've lived an extremely long life, Ianto. It would take months, maybe even years, to tell you my story," he answered truthfully.

Ianto facially expressed his disappointment and went back to his meal. Jack didn't want Ianto upset, and especially not tonight. "But I will tell you what I can," he added grabbing back Ianto's attention. Once he had it, he told his story, or at least the portion he wanted Ianto to know and love him for.

"You know I'm from the future; the 51st century to be precise. I lived on the Boeshane Peninsula with my parents and younger brother. I joined the Time Agency, as you learned due to John's arrival. And by the way, what I had with him was never serious; at least not to me. Anyway, I left the Time Agency once I discovered that they stole two years of my life from me. It was an advanced form of Retcon, but I broke it and left as soon as I learned what they did. I became a conman. I was running a con when I met the Doctor; the ninth regeneration to be exact. He's currently in his tenth. He inspired me to become the person I am today; to save and help others in need. We traveled to the year 200,100 and got sucked into various reality shows on a game station. It turned out that the Daleks were to blame for the inhumane game design and the Doctor took a stand. That's how I died the first time." Jack paused, because the rest of the story is what tore at him the most.

He regained his composure and continued, "Rose, the Doctor's companion at the time, brought me back to life using the Time Vortex. The Doctor abandoned me. I knew he recharged the TARDIS using the rift so I set to travel here, but I ended up in the 1800's, completely unaware of my immortality. I died a few times before it all set in. Then Torchwood of that time found me and I worked with them ever since. Once I was a full team member, I worked hard to change Torchwood for the better. But I still wanted answers from the Doctor, and then he showed up. You already know about the rest," he ended.

Ianto listened intently as Jack told his story, still picking at his meal. He was finished by the time Jack completed his story and they sat in silence. The waiter arrived and retrieved their empty plates. Neither man spoke for a good five minutes.

Jack grew nervous, wondering what Ianto was thinking. He could see the wheels and gears turning in his brain. But he waited as patiently as possible for a response.

"Thank you for telling me, Jack." Ianto finally broke the silence and offered a sweet smile.

Jack returned the smile. One of the many things he loves about Ianto is the fact that he doesn't ask question. _He knows more about me than anyone EVER has, excluding maybe the Doctor. But he doesn't ask for anything more. He accepts me. He sees me for who I really am. I love that about him._

The waiter returned with the check, which Jack produced his card for and sent him away.

Jack looked back towards Ianto. "I didn't order dessert. I hope you don't mind. I just figured we'll be seeing a movie and I know how much you love popcorn when watching movies."

Ianto laughed. "You can't watch a movie without popcorn. It's just not right," he answered to show he didn't mind not having a dessert. He was full from the exquisite meal anyway.

"Speaking of movies," Jack began, "Would you prefer the cinema or a nice movie alone, say at your place?"

Ianto knew exactly what he wanted and answered rather quickly, "My place."

Jack laughed and signed the receipt when the waiter returned. He helped Ianto with his coat before shrugging on his own, and they departed the restaurant to begin the second half of their evening.

* * *

**Extra Notes:** I will begin posting chapters for my second Janto fic, Making Memories of Us, starting Sunday evening. Keep and eye out for it!


	15. Chapter 9 - Gwen's Research

**Chapter Summary:** Gwen's doing some research of her own while Jack and Ianto are out to play.  
**Word Length:** Roughly 1,357

**Notes:** My plans for the day changed so I figured I'd finish up this chapter and post it for you all. Keep commenting and reviewing! :)

* * *

Gwen curiously watched as Jack and Tosh left the Hub for the evening. The audio was muffled so all she could do was watch as her two colleagues walked to their cars, clearly in a serious but lighthearted discussion, and then departed ways.

She noticed that Jack drove off in an unfamiliar car. _He owns a car? I've only ever seen him drive the SUV. And Tosh knows where Jack is off to. I'm sure Owen does, too_. She realized that if she wanted any answers, she would have to do the research herself.

The rift was rather quiet and nothing was predicted until two days later. She made sure Owen was down in the autopsy bay before beginning her research. She went through all records that she could find on Jack. Thanks to Tosh and Ianto promising to keep the secrets they've discovered about Jack over the years, there wasn't much for Gwen to find. Either her access wasn't high enough or the only records were hardcopies which Ianto secured in his own secure area of the archives.

However, she did find Jack's secondary Torchwood account; the one he used when needing to reimburse one of the staff, or buy a replacement of some sort. The hotel they stayed at after John Hart's appearance was charged here, too. She continued scanning the charges when she found one for a car rental. The rental order was placed the previous evening and then delivered sometime during the day.

Gwen knew her hacking skills were well below average, and she didn't want to get caught while trying to pull up Jack's car rental information. So she pulled out her phone and started dialing the rental company's number. _I could say I'm a cop needing his information for a case, or something of that sort._ Before she hit send, she scurried off to the boardroom, attempting to avoid grabbing Owen's attention. When she felt safely out of Owen's hearing range, she hit send and waited.

What Gwen didn't know was that Owen was monitoring her the whole time. Tosh had set up an application on his computer to display what Gwen was doing on hers, and would also transmit the single to Tosh's PDA where she had the same app. Owen watched as Gwen followed the two colleagues to their car and then proceeded going through Jack's records. Owen also had a window with the CCTV for the main area up and watched her scurry off to the boardroom.

Owen called Tosh immediately. "You were right, Tosh, I owe you ten quid," he said once she answered her phone. "She's off in the boardroom right now, probably using her cop routine to get information on Jack's car rental."

"Damn that woman!" Tosh exclaimed in frustration.

Owen was shocked at the usually calm and quiet woman's reaction. "Now, now, no need to get feisty," he quipped.

Tosh was also shocked at her reaction. "Yea, I know, sorry. She's just so infuriating!"

"That she is," Owen agreed. "Now how do we stop her?"

"I'm already on it," Tosh replied. She had already opened her laptop, pounding away at the keys. She explained every step along the way so Owen would know what was going on.

"I'm hacking into the rental's database right now," she began. "I can change the license plate number to one of Torchwood's extra plates we have since Gwen doesn't know about them yet." She paused while she worked, Owen refusing to speak and break her concentration. "Done. But now we need to get it on a car away from the Hub that's similar to the one Jack rented. Thankfully he went with a simple black Audi and not a sports car."

Tosh typed vigorously in search of an Audi nearby so Owen would be able to quickly head out and change plates, but also in a location that Gwen wouldn't find so suspicious to find Jack. "Ah ha! I found one. And it's by a bar, which fits Jack's reputation."

"Perfect," Owen broke his silence while heading to Jack's office to retrieve the proper license plate. "I'll say I'm going out to pick up dinner or something. What's nearby this bar that I can get?"

"Chinese, two buildings away."

"Great, thanks Tosh. Let's go on comms now, private line, and I'll go tell Gwen I'm off." Owen hung up the phone and put in his earpiece, instantly clicking to connect with Tosh's private line.

He headed to the boardroom pretending to search for Gwen. When he "found" her, momentarily halting her "investigation," he informed Gwen of going out to get some dinner for the two of them and to notify him if anything comes up while he's gone.

Gwen just nodded and focused back on her phone call. "Sorry about that," she apologized to the manager of the car rental company for having been interrupted. "Now, as I was saying, I'm with the police and we're looking for a Jack Harkness. I've been informed he rented a vehicle from your company for this evening, is that correct."

"Yes, ma'am," the manager replied.

"Alright, may I get his rental information please?"

The manager typed away at the computer and pulled up his information before realizing this wasn't proper protocol. "Ma'am, I cannot release client information without the proper documents."

_Damn_, Gwen thought. _I was hoping he wouldn't realize. _She didn't answer right away, but shuffled through papers that were still sitting in the boardroom as if to be looking for said documents. _Wait a minute; we have the police data base and their files. _"I cannot leave the station at the present time, but I can fax them over to you." _I hope this works._

The manager thought for a second before conceding and accepted the faxed documents. He gave Gwen the required information for sending the fax and they ended their call.

"Owen," Tosh said into the private line. "Gwen must've gotten held up with the rental company," she informed him, still watching the app on her PDA of Gwen's computer screen. "She's filling out police documents to send to them in order for their client information to be released."

"Well that's a relief," Owen muttered back while frustratingly trying to change car plates without anyone noticing. "What should I do with the real license plate once I made the switch? They need to be switched back later."

"Tape it up under the bumper of the car. I'll track the vehicle if it moves with the real license number and if it moves, I'll make the switch back myself," she concluded. It was the best and really only option they had with everything happening so quickly.

Owen finished with the switch and headed to the Chinese place. He requested placing the food in plain paper bags rather than their typical bags, having the restaurant name plastered over it. If he returned to the hub with those, there was a possibly Gwen could figure out he was near where Jack supposedly was, _and that would just be even more suspicious_.

He arrived back at the hub just in time to see Gwen looking over the CCTV footage of the car and surrounding area where Owen just returned from. He mentioned to Tosh to disable the feed so Gwen couldn't rewind to see the real vehicle owner or him arrive in that area. And then to alter the footage when the real owner decided to leave from wherever he was.

Gwen became flustered at the dead end. _He must be in the bar. _It was the only answer she could think of_. But he wouldn't go to a bar with Ianto again, not after what happened at Retro, would he? There's nothing else in that area that he would dress up for. Maybe he's meeting with someone else? _Gwen was determined to sit and watch until Jack left. But then Owen arrived with dinner and he insisted that they ate together in the boardroom. _Well, if he is on a date with someone other than Ianto, I can use this to break up their shag-fest and keep Jack for myself._


	16. Chapter 10 - The Movie

**Chapter Summary:** The second half of Jack and Ianto's first date.  
**Word Length:** Roughly 1,612

**Notes:** I want to apologize for having taken so long to write a chapter so short. There were many ways I wanted to end this and work things into the chapter. I probably changed the movie selection at least 10-20 times before coming to this one. Seriously, if you haven't seen the movie they watched, do so. Because who knows, I might be foreshadowing. ;)

Please continue your reviews and comments. They really do help shape my story and I have a lot more planned! Who knows, maybe you'll spark a plot twist and/or if enough of you feel strongly about something, I'll add or change something! So keep them coming!

* * *

Jack and Ianto gathered into the car and headed back to Ianto's flat. They held hands the entire drive back and continued holding hands once they were out of the vehicle and headed into Ianto's building. Jack noted Ianto's was publicly displaying affection, something he normally strays from. They were inseparable until they reached the living room.

Ianto turned to Jack and gave him a very passionate kiss, which Jack responded to equally. Ianto reluctantly pulled away, but still kept Jack close. "Why don't you go pick out a movie," he pointed to his collection. "And I'll make us some popcorn."

Jack nodded and pecked another kiss onto Ianto's soft lips before they went about getting ready.

Jack was scanning through the collection of DVD's. He had no idea which movie to choose. He knew James Bond movies were Ianto's absolute favorites, along with the Harry Potter series, _though he's more into the books than the movies, always picking out the differences and changes, but still finds it enjoyable_. However, Jack didn't find either of those to be suitable as a first date type of movie. Personally, Jack wanted something a little more romantic, but there was barely anything romantic in the collection.

Ianto was nervous about letting Jack choose a movie, if he was being honest with himself. He wanted this to be a romantic evening as much as Jack did, and figured that if Jack found a romantic flick among his collection, he would most likely choose it. The uneasiness Ianto had with this was the fact that all the romantic movies he had were ones that Lisa had bought for them for their own staying-in-dinner-and-a-movie date nights.

Ianto let out a sigh as he placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the proper time. The thought of Lisa and their romantic nights in together used to overwhelm him drastically. But tonight, he felt content. Ianto knew he loved Lisa with all his heart, which is why losing her twice had hurt as much as it did. But Jack had helped him heal, and that was when he truly started falling for the immortal. _I think I'm falling in love again_, he thought as the kernels began to pop.

Jack continued perusing Ianto's collection. He spotted a few romantic movies in the mix, but knew they must have been ones he shared with Lisa. He knew Ianto had gotten past this loss, but Jack wanted to err on the side of caution before choosing a movie that could have sent Ianto back into the despair he felt after losing her for the second time. He settled on two movies. _I'll let Ianto ultimately decide_, Jack thought as he headed, with his choices in tow, to the sofa.

Ianto, with popcorn in hand, joined Jack shortly thereafter after emptying the bag of popcorn into a bowl, adding a pinch of salt for extra flavor. "So what have you chosen?"

"I didn't know what you were up for watching," Jack replied, holding up the two options, "so I figured I'd let you make the final decision."

Ianto looked at the two movies. There was a split second twinge of pain as he looked at the first title; _The Lake House_. Lisa bought it shortly before the Battle and they never got to see it. The second was a James Bond film, _which he chose because I love the series. He's just as worried as I was about him choosing a romantic movie. _

Ianto hesitated in his choice, but choose _The Lake House_ for tonight. Jack was a little shocked with Ianto's decision. "Are you sure, Ianto?" he asked, again wanting to be safe.

"I'm sure, Jack," Ianto answered before placing a soft kiss upon Jack's lips. "I can sense you know it was Lisa's movie since we both know I'm not one for romantic films without influence from another." He paused before confessing, "She bought this before the Battle. We never got to watch it. The memory hurt for a split second, but then subsided. There was much we haven't done and can never do, but I'm fine with that now. And I can experience this movie with you without any memories of time with her creeping in, ruining tonight." He placed another kiss on Jack's lips, this one a bit more loving. "But thank you for being considerate and letting me choose."

Jack smiled and nodded and kissed Ianto again before getting up to insert the movie and rejoin Ianto on the sofa. He gestured for Ianto to cuddle into him, which the younger man did not object to. Once they were both comfortable, Jack hit play on the remote and the movie began.

* * *

By the end of the film, both men were in tears. Neither of them expected the movie to have such an effect on them, but they were wrong. It related to them way more than they understood when the movie started.

"What would you do if we got split through time like that?" Jack asked.

"Weren't we already?" Ianto countered. "You left with the Doctor."

Jack frowned, remembering how hurt he left Ianto, and didn't like that his disappearing act was being brought up now, of all times. "Yes," he answered honestly, a bit snappy, emotions still raw. "But at the time I needed answers and I didn't exactly have time to leave a forwarding address."

Ianto, having realized what he said after seeing Jack's face fall, immediately wished he could take it back. "I know, and I'm sorry. I do forgive you, you know. Once you explained everything, I understood why you needed to go."

"I don't deserve it," Jack stated. "But I couldn't be any more grateful." They stared at each other and kissed a soft, but very passionate kiss. Jack pulled away and asked again, "But what would you do?"

_I love you Jack, I would do anything to find you, to make you fall in love with me, to spend however long of your life we can together_, Ianto immediately thought. He settled for answering with, "If we could contact each other like Alex and Kate, I would do exactly as they did. Give clues to the past, meet up, try and fall…" Ianto paused, not wanting to say the "L" word. _It's not the right time, though I know I am in love with him_.

Jack smiled. _I love and am in love with this man, so much_. "I would do the same, Ianto. No matter where you were, I would find you or find a way back this you," he confessed.

Both men, so elated over their roundabout confessions of love for one another, kissed more passionately and tenderly than ever before. Ianto wanted to take Jack into the bedroom and make love, or at least what he could consider to make love. But his cell phone suddenly buzzing caught him off-guard.

Back at the hub, Gwen and Owen had finished their dinners. Gwen immediately headed back to her workstation, pulling up the CCTV footage of Jack's rental car. To her surprise, the car was now gone. She tried rewinding the footage to see in what direction Jack headed, but any angle of the area was disabled for rewind. _Must be a glitch in Tosh's system_, she concluded to herself, not knowing that it was actually Tosh who disabled all extra functions so Gwen could not discover the truth.

Gwen decided to go ahead with her plan anyway. She didn't have the proof she needed that Jack was with someone else, _but Ianto doesn't know that_. As soon as Owen fell asleep in the med bay, Gwen pulled out her cell and dialed Ianto's number.

Ianto looked at the caller ID. _WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS BITCH WANT?_, was his initial thought. He knew he wasn't immediately on call for tonight, Tosh was, but Jack would also be contacted if there was an emergency. "Hello," he flipped open his phone and answered politely, attempting to keep calm.

"Ianto, I know you have a thing for Jack," Gwen opened, trying to sound sympathetic, "so I thought you should know that he's on a date right now."

Ianto was completely confused. _Of course he's on a date, he's with me. Why is she stating the obvious and attempting to sound sorry if she knows she's on a date with me? _Then it clicked. _She doesn't know he's with me, and is trying to give me doubts._ He decided to play along. "Is he now?"

"Yes," she answered and began telling him where the bar was and what time he was there. "I'm so sorry."

_No you're not_, Ianto thought while contorting his face into an expression that confused Jack, who had been watching the entire time, wondering what was going on. "Thank you for letting me know," he ended politely before hanging up the phone, pretending to sound distraught from the latest news.

"Who was that?" Jack asked immediately.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Apparently you're on a date, Jack, at a bar with another bloke."

"What?!" Jack was so lost.

"Gwen." That was all Ianto had to say.

"I'm going to wring that woman's neck!" Jack exclaimed.

"You aren't the only one," Ianto agreed. "But let's not worry about this now. I believe I was about to take you to bed," he added suggestively. Jack was more than happy to oblige.

That night, Jack and Ianto made the sweetest, most caring, most ecstasy filled lovemaking humanly possible, for both a 21st and 51st century man. This was an important night in their lives, but neither knew just how important.


	17. Chapter 11 - To The Last Man

**Word Length:** Roughly 3,397

**Notes:** I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I got caught up in various things around the house and in life. Not to mention I'm also working on a completely AU story [posted only here on ff], Making Memories of Us (MMOU). However, I'm dedicating all my free time from now through Comic Con (June 2), to writing chapters for this story for my new beta, SleepingwithIanto, to work on with me and will begin posting more regularly after comic con. Chapter 12 will be up sometime before June 2, just not sure when.

**I know the scene between Jack and Ianto about Jack being out of his time happens BEFORE they return Tommy to his time. However, for my story, I changed it, and you'll see why if works better this way right away, or if not then in the next chapter.**

ENJOY! And keep reviewing and commenting! It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

Six o'clock had come around faster than either man wanted. Ianto almost broke his alarm clock just trying to cease the incessant beeping. He was so enthralled with the amount of planning and care Jack had put into their date the previous night that he just didn't want it to end.

Not to mention he didn't want to deal with Gwen after her escapade of trying to make him doubt Jack's intentions. _I already have enough conflicts; I don't need her adding to them_.

Jack was the perfect gentleman all through the night. He was proud of himself and he was thankful that Ianto was showing signs of coming around. All he wanted was to earn back Ianto's trust and show him how loved and cared for he truly was. The round of lovemaking that occurred after their movie was by far the most passionate and caring and pleasurable he had experienced in all of his years.

With the alarm now dealt with, Ianto settled back into bed and gazed into the blue eyes of his lover staring back at him. Jack placed a kiss on Ianto's lips. "Good morning, handsome," he smiled.

"Good morning, _sir_," Ianto replied with his flirtatious tone upon 'sir,' which he knew drove Jack crazy, in a good way.

Jack just chuckled and began getting out of bed. "Shower?" he leered. Ianto followed him into the bathroom where they had a morning round of ecstasy followed by actually cleaning. They dried off, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to make some toast for breakfast, with Ianto making coffee.

While they were eating their toast, Ianto finally decided to bring up the subject of Gwen. "So…" he began cautiously, waiting until he had Jack's attention before continuing. "What are you going to do about Gwen?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. _I thought I settled this, I don't want her._ Ianto noticed the confusion and added, "About her call last night…"

Now Jack understood. "Tosh and Owen assured me they would keep an eye on her for me. I didn't want her knowing about our date in case she tried to screw it up," he confessed. "I'll see what they know before confronting her, telling her to stay out of my private life and to leave you alone."

Ianto thought about Jack's plan. It was what he wanted, to be left alone about his… relationship… with Jack, but he saw all possible outcomes of such a confrontation, and he didn't like what he concluded. "Are you sure that's wise? I mean, we do have to work together. And I don't want to give her any more cause to not back me up in the field."

Jack rethought his plan. _Ianto has a point_. "What do you suggest then?"

Ianto took some time to think before answering. "Leave it be? As much as I want her to leave us both alone, she is still part of the team. She won't have my back if we anger her more. We just go along as we would any other day. But if she tries to make a move, then you bring it to her attention." He gathered up the empty plates to wash them while Jack thought over his suggestion.

Jack watched Ianto clean up while he thought. _He's always thinking about the team before himself. He needs to know that he will always come first. But he does have a point. If I say anything to Gwen about staying out of our private life, she will only try to ruin it further. If they get paired together, which I can't always avoid, I would need them to have each other's backs. I know Ianto would put his differences aside, but she wouldn't_. He let out a sigh, knowing Ianto's suggestion was the best. "Okay, we'll do it your way," he conceded just as the young man finished.

Ianto put the last dish in the rack to dry and went to stand between Jack's legs on the stool. "Thank you," he said before embracing and kissing the immortal. Jack returned the kiss excitedly and was saddened when the kiss broke. "We'd better get going," Ianto pointed out.

They gathered their belongings, put on their coats, and headed for the Hub. They went through the tourist office entrance so Ianto could open up for the day. After some persuading, Ianto convinced Jack to let him work alone up in the office before going downstairs to make the first round of coffee.

_I need to talk with Tosh without Jack around. She'll be in soon. Not to mention that Gwen and Owen are still here from their shift last night. God only knows what Gwen will think and do if we entered together, all happy-go-lucky like we've been all morning_, Ianto thought as he pressed the button for the Hub door and watched his Captain, his mate, his lover walk away.

The cog wheel announced Jack's arrival and startled both Gwen and Owen awake. Owen fell asleep on the autopsy table while watching his computer from afar to keep an eye on what Gwen was doing on her own computer. That is where Gwen fell asleep. She kept attempting to bring up CCTV footage of Jack's car from the previous night, but after the first find, she couldn't find anything else.

However, Gwen considered her actions last night a success. She discovered that Jack was off with someone other than Ianto, since her young colleague's car was parked at his flat all last night, something she made sure to check. She had called him and informed him on Jack's night out, and to her ears, he sounded curious and upset. _I'll get Jack out of his bed and into mine in no time_.

When she woke from the cog wheel, she was surprised to find Jack only just now getting in. She had struggled to stay awake all night in order to "talk" with him upon his return. _Where was he that he's only getting in now? Who was he with? _She noted that Ianto wasn't in yet and therefore assumed that the tea boy was not the person who had Jack grinning more than normal this morning. "Looks like someone had a good night," she stated now that she was fully awake.

"The absolute best," Jack responded with his signature Harkness grin.

Gwen knew that grin. _It means he got laid. _She had a twinge of jealousy. She needed to find out who Jack spent the night with. _They're just another obstacle I need to get out of the way_.

But Gwen didn't have a chance to ask further. Owen had come out of the med bay and had overheard the conversation. By the tone of Gwen's voice, he knew she was up to something. They were both still exhausted from the night before, so he used that to his advantage. "Good! Harkness is in," he stated with delight. He grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her along, "We get to go home for the afternoon, so let's go."

Gwen went to put up a fight, but held off. She was exhausted and she could use the rest in order to seduce Jack better later in the day. She broke free of Owen's grip but followed him into the lift and out through the tourist office. She was shocked to see Ianto already there, going about his normal routine. _Shit! Maybe they were together last night. And he has that same "I just got laid grin on. Fuck!_ She put it out of her mind for the time being and left the office as Tosh entered.

"Good morning, Tosh," Ianto greeted his colleague with a smile.

Tosh noticed the glow in Ianto and knew that meant the date was successful. "Good morning, Ianto," she returned the smile. She glanced over at the tourist office entrance to make sure Owen and Gwen were indeed gone and out of hearing range. "I see your date went well."

Ianto blushed. He diverted is attention to is computer and stroked a few keys, turning off the audio for the CCTV. "Can't have him listening in," Ianto explained. Back in his office, Jack pouted when he watched Ianto turn off the audio. _He knows me so well_, he thought with a smile on his face, continuing to watch and assume their conversation based on their body language.

Tosh laughed and nodded in agreement. "So tell me everything."

And Ianto did. He left no detail untouched. "It was the most amazing date I have ever been on," he confessed. "But don't ever tell Jack that. I need to have some mystery left, not to mention his ego definitely doesn't need the boost."

Tosh pulled the imaginary zipper across her lips. "Not a word, promise." They smiled at each other. Ianto reinstated the audio to the CCTV before offering his arm to Tosh and escorted her to the main area of the Hub.

On their ride down the lift, Ianto mentioned to Tosh that he and Jack needed to talk to her about Gwen. Ianto passed over the subject during his tale of the previous evening's events, but wanted Tosh to have a heads up before bombarded by Jack with loads of questions. Tosh simply nodded in understanding.

They arrived in the main area of the hub where Jack was already waiting by the cog wheel door. "You turned off the audio!" feigning shock.

Ianto smirked and nodded, and Tosh just giggled. "You shouldn't be spying on your employees, sir. That's considered harassment, you know." The three of them laughed.

Once they settled down, Ianto retreated to the kitchenette to make them all coffee. Jack mentioned wanting to talk to Tosh and she agreed, he called out to Ianto, "Bring those up to the boardroom for out chat." Ianto nodded.

As Ianto entered the boardroom and handed out the drinks, Tosh was turning off the CCTV audio like Ianto did not too long ago. With everyone seated, Jack asked Tosh about what had occurred the previous night.

Tosh explained the whole ordeal and how Owen played his part. She explained everything the two of them did to make Gwen believe Jack was with someone else, figuring it was the only way she would leave Ianto alone. "I didn't expect her to call you, Ianto, but at least now we know she plans on going after you to get to Jack. It shouldn't have come to this, but at least we can be prepared."

Jack and Ianto agreed. It was an unfortunate situation to be in, but they did have the upper hand now. "So we'll just keep Ianto and Gwen apart until Friday. There's no telling how things with Tommy will work out, but until then," Jack stated then turned his attention to Ianto, "you and her stay away from each other. Stick by me, too, so I can keep an eye on you, please?"

Ianto agreed. "Of course," and then he turned his attention to Tosh, realizing Jack never thanked her for all she did. "Thank you, Tosh, for all you did last night and will continue doing. You're a great friend. I know I'm grateful."

"As am I," Jack made sure to add.

Tosh blushed. "Anything for my two favorite boys," she stated while typing on her computer to reinstate the audio to the CCTV.

"Alright then," Jack shifted back into his Captain mode. "Work to do then." They all rose from their seats and headed to their various locations: Tosh at her workstation, Ianto in the archives, and Jack in his office.

The rest of the week was quiet, but certainly not uneventful. Ianto and Jack went on _legitimate_ Weevil hunts during the days. Whenever random flotsam and jetsam came through, Jack would send Gwen out with Tosh or Owen to gather the items, and retcon anyone if necessary. Everyone, except for Jack, even caught up on old reports and files.

And things were going well for keeping Ianto and Gwen away from each other. The only times they were remotely near each other was when Ianto delivered Gwen her coffee and at team lunch/dinners. Ianto convinced Jack that it would be too suspicious otherwise.

Regardless of how careful they are were, Gwen still noticed the change in everyone. _Jack hasn't gone out with me once this entire week! He's always pairing himself with Ianto or Tosh, and always sending me out with Tosh or Owen! And he's always in his office or in the archives with the bloody teaboy. It's obvious their "fling" is still going on. Ugh! This isn't right. Jack should be with ME! He's not even gay! I saw how he was with Estelle. He loved her; he's not capable of loving a man. Besides, he loves me! He came back for me! I saw how upset Jack was when he discovered I was engaged. I should have handled that better. I should have told him I would leave Rhys so we could be together. I still would! Oh Jack Harkness, you will be mine, and soon!_

Friday the 20th finally arrived; time for another visit from Tommy Brockless. Jack was with Ianto in his office when Gwen, having noticed the office door was actually open for the first time all week, entered. She was perturbed that Ianto was there and that both men seemed to have just woken up and showered, _probably together_, but knew that today was supposed to be important and pushed her feelings, momentarily, to the side.

Gwen noticed the file on the desk. "Who is he?"

Jack picks up the file and shows the photo within to Gwen. "Thomas Reginald Brockless."

"Tommy," Ianto interceded, deciding to tease Gwen and catch her off guard. She hadn't tried anything against either man all week, so they were hoping things had settled, at least until Tommy was either put back on ice, or had fulfilled his purpose.

Jack caught on to Ianto's plan, "Twenty-four years old."

"Sort of."

Gwen grew confused. "Well, he's either 24 or he's not."

Ianto shrugs, "Depends on how you work it out."

Gwen, taking advantage of the fact that Jack is at least speaking to her continues asking, "All right, when was he born?"

Jack and Ianto grew tired of their charade already and really needed to check if everything was in order. As Jack got up to leave, with Ianto following behind, he answers, "1894."

Tosh arrives just as everyone gathers around the med bay to hear Jack ask, "Owen, you ready?"

Owen hurries out the med bay to prepare to head to the morgue with the rest of the team when he spots Tosh. _She looks amazing_, he thought, but tried to keep his feelings in check for now. "Is that a dress, Tosh?" he asked playfully.

"I do believe it is, Owen," she replied with an equally playful tone.

Finally, they all head down to the morgue to retrieve Tommy's body. Jack explains that for every year since 1918 on this day, Tommy has been brought out of cryofreeze because he will somehow be important in saving the world in the future. Thinking of his and Ianto's teasing of Gwen earlier, he adds, "So he's 24 or 114 years old. I know which one I'd choose."

The events of that Friday and Saturday were hard on everyone. It turned out that the place and time Tommy was needed was the current time. And the rollercoaster of emotions, though different for everyone, had left the team a bit broken.

Tosh had fallen for Tommy, and he would always have a special place in her heart. The fact that, while out on their "date," Tommy had professed his willingness to do anything for her, made her heart flutter and then ache even more now that he's gone. It was even she that went back into his subconscious to remind him to use the rift manipulator so that past would stop leaking through to the present.

Owen was reminded of Diane during the case once it was discovered that Tommy would have to go back to his time. And he saw how much of a toll it was taking on Tosh, whom he had feelings for. He tried cheering his colleague up, but Tosh's words then tug at his own heart.

Gwen wasn't as emotionally tied to the case at the rest of them. She felt sorry for Tosh, but only in the slightest. She was too preoccupied with her feelings for Jack and how to get him into her bed and out of Ianto's; or at least Ianto out of Jack's.

She was actually curious to see pictures of the team from 1918, and decided to use that to her advantage against Ianto, mentioning the man in the photo being "a bit of all right," and upon learning that he was the boss, reminded Ianto of her own feelings for the Captain. "Nothing changes."

Then when she went to St. Teilo's Hospital, and had an incident with a ghost, she immediately called Jack and lured him there. She was ecstatic to see him concerned for her since he hadn't given her the time of day in a while. But that didn't last long.

Jack was focused on the mission. It was odd for him dealing with Tommy. Both men were soldiers out of their time. When the tin opened with instructions for Tommy, he was ecstatic. That was until he learned what happened to Tommy once he got back to 1918. He wished he could have saved the young soldier from his horrible fate, but knew there was actually nothing he could do. And that brought thoughts to how there was nothing he could do to get back to his own time.

But his moment with Ianto changed his feelings. Ianto was feeling sorry for Tommy and Tosh, knowing that they both grew to care about each other over the past four years, or four days in Tommy's case. He also felt bad for Jack. He could sense that Tommy being out of his time was affecting the immortal in the long run. That's why he decided to stop by and talk to Jack at the end of the case.

Jack heard Ianto approaching and could sense that the young man wanted to talk. But he took the opportunity first, not sure how much he wanted to say. "This time tomorrow, he'll be back in 1918."

This was exactly what Ianto wanted to discuss, but knew to tread carefully since Jack rarely, if ever, talked about his past. "In his own time. Would you go back to yours? If you could?"

Jack grew curious. He would want to go back, _but I can't lose Ianto, that's why I'm fighting so hard for him. But I could see how he feels for me, if I ask this right_, "Why, would you miss me?"

"Yep," Ianto answered without hesitation. _I'm going to be completely open and honest with him from now on_, he vowed to himself.

Jack's heart fluttered. _This is proof he is coming around to forgiving me. I do absolutely love this man. I should tell him, but is the time right?_ "I left home a long time ago, I don't really know where I belong," he began answering honestly. "Maybe that doesn't matter anymore."

"I… I know you get lonely," Ianto interjected, also wanting to use this time to see how his lover feels for him.

"Going home wouldn't fix that, "Jack replied. "Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see." _It's now or never, Harkness_. "Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was." Jack met with Ianto's startled eyes at the mention of love. _This is it, this is the time_. "And I wouldn't change that for the world!"

Ianto could feel the love emanating from the Captain and knew his feelings of love for the older man were returned. He leaned in to kiss Jack with as much passion, if not more, than he did the night of their date.

They were so enraptured with their passionate kiss, heading for the bunker, that neither noticed Gwen was standing in the doorway, watching with fury as the two men confessed their desires, kissed, and headed off to make love.


	18. Chapter 12 - Gwen Plotting Take 1

**Chapter Summary:** The chapter title says it all.  
**Word Length:** 303

**Notes:** I realized I don't focus as much on Gwen's perspective as much as I could. Once the story turns completely AU, there will be a lot more Gwen-bashing, so this helps gauge where and how far I might take it.

Also, I wanted to be able to hold you guys over until the next chapter, which is taking me a bit longer to write than I thought it would. Enjoy!

* * *

_That bloody, stupid teaboy is stealing my Jack!_ This was my first thought after hearing Jack's confession of love and declaration to Ianto. Everyone knows that Jack should be with me, or at least they should. If they don't see it, then they're all bloody blind and stupid.

Jack flirts with me all the time; way more than he does with Ianto. He told me on the way to the archives, when I confronted him about his past, that he came back for me. Sure, he told the teaboy the same thing in front of us all, but this time, I could feel and hear the emotion. They were lacking when Jack said them upon his return.

Not to mention the way he touched me when he confessed coming back for me. It was soft and tender and personal; way more personal than he could _ever_ touch Ianto. He only hasn't made any moves towards me because he found out of my bloody engagement.

I knew I shouldn't have said yes to Rhys. I know he is a good guy and everything, but he's not great. And he's certainly not as great as Jack; no one could be as great as him. I love Rhys, I do, but not in the way I love Jack.

I escaped back to my flat as quickly as possible, tears streaming down my face. Rhys tried to comfort me, and that's when I had an idea. I can see that Jack won't act on his feelings for me so long as Rhys is in the picture. I won't get rid of Rhys just yet, but I'll keep him around long enough to make Jack jealous; to make Jack really hone in on his feelings for me.

Now I just need the perfect moment to enact this plan.

* * *

**Extra Notes:** For those that know, I am having a FANTASTIC time as Wizard World Comic Con, meeting John Barrowman, James Marsters, and Henry Winkler [or did, if you are reading this after June 2]. :)


	19. Chapter 13 - Meat

**Word Length:** 3,493

**Notes:** I apologize for the delay. I had a lot to deal with as of late. But here is it, the Meat episode. Most of it is recap of the story, with extra thoughts and the twist at the end. The next few chapters is when it takes the turn into Canon/AU.

* * *

The perfect moment for Gwen to enact her plan of making Jack jealous with Rhys just happened to come along two days later.

It was a rainy day, though not as bad as the day prior, which was residual weather due to the slips in time and the reversal thereof, thanks to Tommy. There was an accident involving a lorry carrying some type of suspicious meat.

Stepping inside the overturned lorry, the stench catches the team off guard. Jack notes, "No bones, just dense flesh."

"It's not like any flesh I've seen," Owen chips in.

Getting curious, and just wanting away from the horrible stench, Gwen asks, "What is it?"

"Well," Jack begins, "as there haven't been any giant cow sightings, I suggest we take a sample back to the hub."

Owen gets to work cutting up a sample and placing it into a kit. Back outside the lorry, with Rhys watching from afar, who arrived on the scene moments prior, Gwen joins the discussion between Jack and Ianto.

"Did you find out where it came from?" Jack asks, just as Gwen joins them.

Ianto shakes his head. "No, but it's a Harwood's lorry, so…" he trails off, turning towards Gwen. He already knows that Harwood's is Rhys' firm, but that bit of information was not his to share, and he wondered if Gwen would.

"Oh, um…" Gwen shyly comments, "that's Rhys' firm."

Jack and Ianto share a look before looking towards Gwen, none of them noticing Rhys, nor the fact that he's been calling out for them for the past five minutes. Owen finally emerges from the back of the lorry with his samples and the team loads up the SUV and heads back to the Hub.

Rhys, adamant about getting answers, proper answers, tries to follow, but due to the accident, is not allowed through.

On the way back to the Hub, Gwen realizes this is the perfect moment she was waiting for. _This is it. I can use this to my advantage. I know Rhys wouldn't be directly involved, so I can play the innocent act and play on the fact that he's so helplessly in love with me. He'll tell me what I need to know, he'll even offer to help, I bet. Either way, Jack's going to want to retcon Rhys. I'll refuse, Jack will put up a fuss, but it will be the proper leverage to know what and where his feelings are for me. If I can get that confrontation to happen in front of Ianto, or better yet, the entire team, I'll be set. This is going to be __**perfect**__!_

Back at the Hub, Owen immediately got to work analyzing the 'meat,' pointing out the genetic makeup does not correspond to any known animal species, and the "fit for human consumption" sticker, though good, is actually a fake.

Gwen takes her first opportunity to enact her plan, quietly laying the foundation to Jack, "Why does it have to be Rhys' firm? It's a bit too close to home."

"You want to stand down?" Jack offers, even though he knows she won't.

"No!" Gwen immediately answers. "I want to find out what's going on."

Tosh was looking into the firm, and after they listened to the advert, she brings up a good point. "Do you think the haulage firm might be in on it, too?"

_Oh, this is all too easy. I don't even need to lie right now,_ Gwen thought. "Rhys? No! He doesn't know what goes in the vans, he just hires them out."

"Driver must have seen it loaded," Ianto points out, making a mental note that Gwen is showing the telltale signs of plotting something, but keeping quiet, for now.

"That doesn't implicate Rhys," Gwen offered in argument. "He's the most honest man I know," he added, looking to catch a reaction from Jack. To her bemusement, is offered none. _This might be harder than I thought._

"Have you got his direct line?" Tosh asks, ready to immediate answers.

The back and forth between Tosh and Rhys only made Rhys and his firm look even more guilty. Gwen got a little concerned, wondering if Rhys was actually involved, but knew in her heart, despite not truly loving the guy, that he couldn't be involved.

What they did get out of the conversation, and CCTV footage they could gather based on the answers Rhys provided, were three potential areas where the meat was being picked up from.

"Only one warehouse is unoccupied. It's just outside Merthyr," Ianto states.

"We've got to shut the operation down, neutralize whoever is doing this, and identify the alien meat," Jack begins his orders. "Tosh, you can coordinate."

"I have to slip home and check on Rhys first," Gwen butts in, and gets up to leave.

Jack, completely oblivious to Gwen's ploy and solely focused on the mission, "Good idea. Find out how much he knows."

Gwen, getting tired of Jack not catching on, "That's not what I meant." She heads out and immediately home, where, to her surprise, Rhys is ready for confrontation.

After the back and forth about Leighton, Rhys' driver and the accident, Rhys tries for more information, thus trying to get Gwen to confess to her involvement.

"Well, then I hear that the, uh – oh, that the, the police have taken the mean out the back of the van. You any idea why?"

Gwen finds this suspicious, but plays along. "How would I know?"

"You work for them?"

"I don't deal in, um – traffic accidents. So…"

"Well," Rhys was getting flustered with Gwen avoiding actually answering any questions. "they phoned the office and, uh, they asked a load of questions… uh… the thing is, all I do is hire out the lorries, so I…"

"Then they're nothing for you to worry about, is there?" Gwen cuts Rhys off.

"Must be something dodgy going on, though," Rhys tries a more forward, but still subtle approach.

"Well, if there was, you weren't to know, were you?" Gwen counters, still trying to determine what Rhys knows, _because he knows something_, while avoiding giving away anything about aliens and Torchwood just yet. _Now is not the time_.

"No of course not."

"No."

An awkward silence grew, and before Rhys could ask or say anymore, Gwen made excuses to leave and get back to work. Rhys wasn't having any more nonsense and decided to follow Gwen after she left.

Gwen meets Jack at the water tower with her results. "Like I thought, he has no idea what's going on." _Well, he knows something's going on, but he doesn't know about the meat._

Jack, relieved that Rhys appears to not be involved, offers her his arm without thinking how it could come across. "Would you care to accompany me to the slaughterhouse?"

Gwen is pleased to finally have Jack flirting with her again and takes advantage, grabbing his arm. As they head to the SUV to then leave and meet with Owen and Ianto at the warehouse, Gwen tries for answers about Jack. "Have you ever eaten alien meat?"

"Yeah."

"What was it like?"

In typical Jack fashion, watching to see her reaction, "Well, he seemed to enjoy it."

It takes a while to sink in, but once Gwen smiles and giggles, Jack smiles in turn. "You're rough."

Jack and Gwen arrive at the warehouse, as does Rhys, who has managed to successfully tail them without being noticed. "Ianto, Owen, we're just on our way in. How are things looking at the slaughterhouse? Are you in position?"

"Yea, it's all quiet here," Ianto begins responding. "There's a deserted access road to the side, where you won't get noticed. I'll direct you in."

After being directed in and sorting out that they are essentially to go in blind, Jack begins his orders. "You two take the sides. Gwen and I will go in the front. We don't want any casualties. We stun-gun whoever's in there and put a stop to what they're doing."

As the team looks to be making their move on the warehouse, Rhys goes to follow, but gets caught by Dale, one of the men running the alien meat operation. Jack and Gwen notice the exchange. Jack is convinced Rhys is involved; his actions are just too suspicious. Gwen refuses to think Rhys is involved, and backs him up, showing her "loyalty" to the man.

"Ianto, Owen," Jack begins his new orders. "Stand down. Repeat: stand down."

Ianto and Owen share a look, be follow orders and head to where Jack and Gwen were to be.

Still watching the two men, and still keen on using this to her advantage, Gwen begins her protest. "He told me he didn't know what was going on. He wouldn't lie to me."

Jack, still doubtful, "He also said he didn't know where they were based, but he did."

"There's something wrong, there has to be," Gwen counters. She starts to run out, but Jack reaches for her. _This is looking good so far._

"Gwen! No!"

They watch as Rhys follows Dale into the warehouse. "I just have to get him out!" Gwen protests.

Jack pins her to the warehouse wall. "What? By charging in there? What then? You going to knock him out?"

At this point, Jack is practically on top of Gwen attempting to keep her from doing anything rash. He is still oblivious to Gwen's plan. Gwen sees, out of the corner of her eye, that Ianto and Owen have reached them, and she smirks.

When Jack notices the smirk, his attention is drawn to Ianto and Owen, but more specifically Ianto. _Fuck! He's going to think something is up. After finally getting him to trust me._

The team returns to the Hub and Gwen immediately heads home, wanting all the facts straight before he takes her plan any further. "What were you doing in that warehouse?!"

Rhys isn't going to stand for any more of Gwen's bullshit. "You lied to me! You were at that crash!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What…?"

"Stop pissing me around, Gwen! You're so used to lying and fobbing me off, like the idiot that I obviously am."

_Well, yes… _"Those blokes paying you? Why were you there?"

"No, I'm asking the questions, all right? I followed you, okay? Yea. So that bloke, the tall bloke in the coat, you fucking him, or what?"

_No, but I want to. I will be. Shortly._ "All I ever asked was you trust me."

"What, like you trust me? It's a two-way street, Gwen!"

The row continues and, just as Gwen hoped, she got to tell Rhys about Torchwood and therefore was able to bring him to the Hub. _This is working out so much better that I hoped for_.

Back at the Hub, Jack informs the rest of the team that Rhys now knows about Torchwood and that Gwen was bringing him in. Ianto, Tosh, and Owen gather in the lounge near the workstations to have a drink.

Jack watches Ianto from the catwalk a level above. Since the team's return to the Hub, Ianto had been avoiding him, only sharing glances from time to time. _Fuck! Now I definitely know he thinks something is going on._

Ianto shares another glance from across the Hub before looking away. "Well, this is unprecedented, a fiancé finding out."

"Mainly because we're all sad and single," Tosh adds her two cents, sullenly.

Ianto smiles ruefully. He talked with Tosh upon returning to the Hub, while avoiding Jack. He told her about spotting Jack and Gwen at the warehouse, and even pulled up the CCTV footage. The look in both their eyes and their posture, said enough for Ianto. He had come to finally trust and believe Jack about his non-existent feelings for Gwen. But that moment between them had proven otherwise.

_"I think you're overreacting, Ianto. I mean, we heard the confrontation. It was to stop her from going after Rhys," Tosh tried to reason._

_"I know, but you and I both saw the look in their eyes. You can't deny that something's there. I want to be with Jack, but I don't think I can," Ianto replied._

_Tosh sighed. "Talk to him after this is over. Don't make such a decision now. You two are perfect together."_

_Ianto smiles. "I'm glad you think so, Tosh. And we will be talking afterwards. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to end it." He walks away before Tosh can respond._

Jack overheard Tosh's comment about being sad and single from the catwalk. _Please, Ianto. Tell her she's wrong, tell her you're not single._

"Speak for yourself," Owen chimed in. "I am better off without that kind of hassle."

Jack, still not having heard a response from Ianto, walks along the catwalk towards to greenhouse, attentively watching Ianto and the discussion.

Tosh takes the opportunity to plant the idea of her and Owen in his head. "Maybe the answer is to go out with someone who knows what you do."

Owen, who has actually been upset upon the mention of fiancé, which triggered his memories of Katie, is oblivious to Tosh's advances. "Look around you, Tosh. Only we know what we do."

The group falls silent. Ianto turns and sees Jack in the hothouse watching him. Ianto looks away again, refusing to let his emotions get the better of him, and takes a drink.

Gwen and Rhys shortly thereafter arrive at the invisible lift, which Jack lowers for them. Introductions and explanations are made.

Once the tour comes to an end, they all gather in the conference room to discuss the alien being kept alive and cut up for its flesh.

"We're talking about dodgy pies and Merthyr, okay?" Jack cuts into a discussion, trying to stay on point. "And the fact that they're cutting it up alive." He turns his attention to Rhys, "Which we could've put a stop to already, if it wasn't for you."

"I thought my fiancé was in danger!" Rhys countered.

"Well, Mr. Caveman, she wasn't. She can handle herself. All you did was mess things up. Now we have to think of a way to get back in. And thanks to you, they'll have tightened security!"

Rhys was tired of Jack. "Well, if you stopped and asked me exactly what I saw in there, instead of showing off round the place…"

Jack questions Ianto, "Do I show off?"

"Just a bit."

Rhys was tired of Jack not listening. "You'd know that I got out by telling them I wanted a job as a delivery boy. So rather than cock things up, I found you a way to get in! But if you can't handle that, big boy, then you can stuff it!"

Jack hesitates. The last person to call Jack "big boy" was Ianto, while enjoying one of their role plays. "This is quite homoerotic," he quips.

Gwen protests. "No, no, no, no, Jack. He is not getting us in."

Jack ignores Gwen. "Team meeting," he calls out. "You too," he directs towards Rhys. Together, the team, plus Rhys, come up with a plan.

While waiting for everything to be ready and for it to be morning, Gwen and Rhys sit on the couch. Gwen made sure they were in direct line of sight of Jack in his office.

"I thought you worked for anti-terrorism or something. That was bad enough. But knowing you're in this much danger…"

"Yea, you'd feel like I do now," Gwen interrupts. Owen makes to leave and she waits until he passes to continue, "worried sick." She continues her ruse of loving fiancé as she notices Jack now watching them from his office. "You don't have to do this to prove anything to me."

"And I'm not leaving you with all these sexy young men," Rhys half-jokes.

Still in her role, "There's only one from where I'm sitting." They kiss, and as they do, Gwen opens her eyes to meet Jack's, who then turns away in anger.

_Fuck!_ Jack thought. The only reason Jack was watching Gwen and Rhys during their discussion was to make sure Rhys was holding up alright. It dawned on him, when Gwen looked at him while kissing Rhys, that Gwen was just playing a role in trying to make him jealous. _But am I jealous? I have Ianto, and he's all that I want. But do I even have him anymore? He still won't talk to me. _Jack sighs. _I finally got him to trust me, and now I've broken it again. But I'm not jealous of Rhys for having Gwen. I'm jealous that they get to have a normal life. I won't get to keep Ianto forever, as much as I want to. I need to make sure I tell him that._

* * *

The plan was supposed to be simple. Rhys drove the lorry, with the team in the back, to the warehouse. The team sneaks in, stun guns the guys running the operation, and somehow gets the alien out alive and well.

Instead, Ianto's arms are tied behind his back with a gun to his head with Rhys by his side. Gwen stepped out from her hiding spot in order to keep the men from shooting Rhys. Her lack of judgment led to Jack and Tosh being found.

Jack gasped at the sight of Ianto being held at gunpoint, but can tell his young lover is working on getting his arms free from the binds holding him. _That's my Ianto, just like I taught you_, he thought happily to himself.

Dale moves to shoot Gwen, but Rhys jumps in front and takes the bullet. It was just the distraction Ianto needed to finish getting out of the rope and begin attacking Dale. They struggle for the gun, and in the process, shots ring out, hitting the wire that held the alien in place.

Jack tries to get a shot off at Dale, but Ianto was in the way. The alien traps Tosh and Jack around the crates, and all they can do is watch the confrontation. Jack watches in terror as Dale gains the upper hand, who grabs the gun and gets up quickly, pointing the gun down at Ianto.

Jack gasps in horror as Dale calls out, "Die!" and pulls the trigger. Thankfully there were no more rounds and Jack breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ianto, go! After them!" Jack called out. He knew his lover was hurt, but he was the only one able to get after the men. Ianto understood and followed his orders.

* * *

Back at the Hub, Jack gave Gwen the orders to Retcon Rhys. She plays along until the opportune moment to refuse. _It's show time_, she thought as she stormed back into the Hub. _Everyone's here, perfect._

"I'm not doing it. I won't drug him," She declares.

Tosh, Owen, and Ianto responded with "You have to," "We can't allow him to remember," and "It's the rules," respectively.

"But none of you have partners outside of this," Gwen counters.

_Oh, please. I have Ianto and I've had other lovers outside of Torchwood. _"But we understand how you feel."

"No you don't. No you don't, Jack," She began her tirade. "You all think it's cold and lonely out there, but it isn't for me, because I have him. He matters, and I've lied to him for long enough. What he did today was so brave. Braver than any of us, because we sign up for this, but he didn't. He did it because he loves me! And I won't take that away from him! I won't!" _And now comes the kicker, I know Jack will protest. _"And if that means I have to quit, or you Retcon me or whatever, then fine, fine.

"You really think you could go back to your old life before Torchwood?" Jack asks, knowing that she wouldn't be able to, not matter how hard she bluffs.

"I wouldn't know anything different," Gwen points out.

"I would," Jack ends the discussion.

Gwen's heart leaps. _Ha! I knew it! He wants me! He needs me!_ She glanced quickly at Ianto, whose face was falling from the hurtful truth.

She's broken out of her thoughts when Jack adds, "Give Rhys my love, and I will see you tomorrow."

Gwen storms out of the Hub, but she's actually smiling with the latest bit of information.

As Gwen leaves, Jack retreats to his office, alone, angered at the day's events. Ianto's heart shatters, which Tosh and Owen notice. They share a knowing and concerned look as Ianto grabs his coat and also exits the Hub in a hurry.

As soon as she returns home with Rhys, Gwen grabs a beer from the fridge for him as a celebration, adding the Retcon while her back is turned to him. A few minutes later, and Rhys is passed out on the couch, ne'er to remember aliens and Torchwood.


	20. Chapter 14 - Tosh and Owen to the Rescue

**Notes:** This chapter was tough to write. There was so much I wanted to include, but I had to be careful. I didn't want to let Jack off too easily, but I also had to set things up for further chapters, without giving away too much. I also didn't want to make Ianto too needy, though I did want him to be upset, because obviously he should be.

Also it's been requested I kill off or Retcon Gwen ASAP. If I didn't have her already written into a pivotal role, I would. Just trust me, please?

I suggest you all read the extra notes at the end of this chapter. It is a response to a specific person, but at the end of that, I pose a question to everyone and I'd like some answers.

Keep up with the comments and reviews, and thank you for sticking with me thus far. Enjoy!

* * *

Tosh and Owen were frozen in shock. The case, and therefore the past two days, had been emotionally draining for all of them, and now Rhys was involved. And in the process, the newly forming relationship between Jack and Ianto seemed to now be crumbling. Neither knew if the new damage would be able to be repaired.

Owen finally broke the silence. "Well, fuck." Tosh nodded in agreement at the frustration.

"What are we going to do, Owen?"

"Well," Owen began voicing his thoughts. "I think you need to go after Ianto. Harkness should be doing it himself, but you saw how broken Ianto became. They need distance, but I don't want Ianto doing anything stupid."

Tosh nodded. "I agree, so long as you get our _Captain_ to get his head out of his ass."

Owen was caught off guard by the fury in Tosh's voice towards Jack. He knew they were best friends and he looked at him as a father and sometimes brother figure. But her words were fused with hatred at the moment. "Oh, trust me, Tosh, I plan on giving him an earful and setting him straight."

He walked over to Tosh and gave her a hug to calm her nerves. He pulled out of the embrace and continued talking, "Just calm down and focus on keeping Ianto from doing anything stupid. When he's calm and hopefully not in a stupor, call me and let me know. I'll set Harkness straight and once they're both ready, we'll make them meet up and talk."

Tosh took a deep breath. It was a good plan. "Okay," she finally replied, gathering her things and leaving the Hub. She immediately called Ianto, and they arranged to meet at the pub near his flat.

Owen watched as Tosh left. He waited until she was definitely gone from the Hub before heading up to Jack's office.

Upon entering Jack's office, Owen noticed Jack's attention fixed to the CCTV footage on the screen. Jack never even noticed his presence. Owen headed around the side of the desk to see what Jack was watching.

_Gwen bloody Cooper. What the fuck, Jack?!_ Owen couldn't keep his thoughts to himself anymore. "What the fuck are you doing, Harkness?"

Jack jolted out of his thoughts and turned toward Owen. _When did he come in? Where is Ianto… and Tosh?_ Jack looked down at this keyboard, and with a few strokes, shut off the CCTV program. He went to answer Owen, but was beat to a response.

"Jack, what the hell is your problem?! You basically just told Gwen, in front of Ianto and the rest of us, that you have feelings for her, and now you're up here fucking watching her with Rhys! Meanwhile, Ianto is somewhere out there," he pointed, emphasizing that Ianto left the Hub, "broken, probably drinking himself into a coma! I thought you only wanted Ianto?!"

Jack was caught off guard, but immediately snapped out of it, gathering to his feet to defend his feelings for _his_ young Welshman. "I do only want Ianto!" He wanted to say more, but was cut off by Owen, again.

Looking square into his boss' eyes, "Well you sure as hell aren't acting like it! First we catch you pinning Gwen up against the side of the warehouse, looking as if you two both wanted a room, and now you confess some sort of feelings to Gwen and are spying on her! How is that only wanting Ianto?!"

Jack tried to stand his ground, but knew was defeated. His actions the past two days were inexcusable. His slumping back into his chair proved his defeat to Owen.

Owen sat in the chair on the other side of Jack's desk and waited for the Captain to speak.

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Owen. "I will try to explain my emotions, but please don't interrupt me and hold off commenting until I'm finished."

Owen looked into Jack's eyes. _He feels guilty. Good; he should. But I have a feeling there's more to this,_ so he agreed and nodded for Jack to continue.

"First off, I promise you, I do only want Ianto," he opened, reiterating his feelings for the young Welshman. "My emotions have been out of whack for the past few days, and I'm not sure why. And Gwen… she reminds me of an old friend, one who I lost long ago and can never see again since she's in an alternate universe now." He paused, realizing, _I haven't even told Ianto about Rose and how Gwen reminds me of her. If he'll even speak to me again, I need to tell him_. "And I used to have feelings for that friend. And between sending Tommy to his death, and having to see this creature die, and having Gwen remind me of my old friend who I can never see again… I couldn't let Gwen go and lose someone else… not when I consider you all family."

Owen hoped he could find insincerity within Jack's confession so he could let out all of his frustration and tear him a new one, but he couldn't. _Jack's being completely honest and vulnerable. Shit. _"Okay, I believe you, for now."

Jack started crying. "I know I hurt Ianto," he confessed. "I knew Gwen was using this case to draw a wedge between us, and I let it happen."

Owen really didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Jack cry before. The best thing he could think of was inform him of his and Tosh's plan. "Harkness," he waited until he had Jack's full attention. "Before I came up here, Tosh and I agreed that she go after him and talk with him, calm him down enough for you two to talk. Would you agree with that?"

Jack nodded. "That's all I want. I know I lost all of his trust again, but I need to explain that none of this was what I intended and none of what I said to Gwen is what I truly feel."

"I understand. And if Ianto agrees, Tosh will call me and then you can explain everything to him. Tosh and I will stay nearby, but out of your way, in case we are needed," Owen further explained.

Suddenly, Jack wasn't feeling so well. _What now? I never get sick. _But he couldn't control himself from vomiting anything and everything in his stomach. Luckily enough, Owen saw the change in Jack and grabbed the trash bin, throwing it under him just in time.

"Uh… Jack. I thought you told me you don't get sick?" Owen grew concerned.

Once Jack was sure the episode was over, he replied, "I don't. There are only a few times I ever do, but none of them are possible." Jack grew lightheaded and the next thing either man knew, Jack was passed out on his office floor.

Owen cursed. "Shit!"

* * *

Ianto headed straight for his flat after Jack's revelation of feelings for Gwen. _I knew he was lying! He does want Gwen! He can't live without her! There's no other reason he would miss her if she were gone from Torchwood and retconned! It was all a lie, a scam. It's all about sex. I'm just his part-time shag; the consolation prize._ Tears continued streaming down his face.

He just reached his building when his mobile rang. He checked the ID; Tosh. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, but his best friend and confidant had always been trustworthy. "Hi Tosh," he answered, trying not to sound as broken as he truly was.

"Ianto, where are you? I'm coming to meet you whether you want me to or not," she answered, leaving no room for Ianto to argue.

Ianto heard it in Tosh's voice that there was no getting out of them meeting. "I was going to my flat, but how about we meet up at the pub down the street instead."

"Okay, but no drinking without me. I'll be there in ten," she agreed and hung up immediately, again, leaving no room for argument.

Ianto made his way to the pub. He ordered two pints and gathered in an empty booth. He wanted to down both drinks, but waited as he promised. _I can't have Tosh angry at me when she's the only happiness I have now._

Tosh arrived shortly thereafter and joined Ianto in the booth. She was glad to see that Ianto hadn't started drinking yet, but was a little upset that he downed half his pint upon her arrival. "Ianto, slow down."

"Why should I?" was Ianto's immediate retort. "I've lost him, Tosh, though I probably never even had him to begin with. I'm so pathetic." More tears started forming in his eyes.

Tosh began sipping at her pint, not really in the mood to drink. Her best friend was heartbroken, and her other best friend caused it. She was stuck and worried that things would not be able to get fixed between the two men, but she had to try her best to lay down a foundation for them to build upon. Or at least lay down enough for them to talk about tonight.

"Ianto, you are _not_ pathetic! If anyone is, it's Jack," she replied, attempting to be the voice of reason. "I don't know what his true feelings for Gwen are, now that it's evident he has them, but I do know his feelings for you."

Ianto gave her an incredulous look, so she continued. "The day you had off before the date, you were all he could talk about in his free time. When I asked him where he planned on taking you, he mentioned remembering the French restaurant, and how it was a place you wanted to go before he left. He got insecure thinking about it because he didn't know if you were with anyone while he was gone. After setting his mind at ease, he confessed not being with anyone while he was gone and how he only thought about you."

Ianto had been sipping on the half of his pint he still had left while Tosh explained what she knew of Jack's feelings for him. He was touched, but, "That still doesn't explain his feelings for Gwen and why he's been lying about it to me. If he cares about me so much, he wouldn't lie."

"True, but after everything that happened between you two at the hotel, can you blame him for not wanting to bring up Gwen in conversation?" Tosh didn't want to defend Jack, she was still furious, but she needed Ianto to at least agree to meet with him and talk.

"No, I guess not," Ianto conceded as he gulped down the rest of his drink.

Tosh started getting worried that Ianto might decide to get pissed instead of talking to Jack, so she laid out her plan. "Look, Owen is with Jack right now, setting him straight. We want you two to talk. I'm supposed to call him if you agree and are calm enough to handle it. We'll leave you two, but still be nearby in case either of you need us. But seriously, Ianto, you two need to talk this out now, rather than wait and let it build up. That will only make things worse and leave no chance of fixing things… Do you still want to be with him?"

Ianto hesitated, thinking over Tosh and Owen's plan, and then thinking about Tosh's question. _I love Jack. Even after tonight, I am still in love with him. Of course I want to be with him. _Ianto nodded. "I do, Tosh. Because even though I won't tell him yet, and even after all of this, I love him; I am _in_ love with him."

Tosh just smiled. She knew Ianto's feelings for Jack were strong, and now only hoped Jack's were true and just as strong. The only problem was Gwen. "So will you talk with him? We could do this as my place. You and Jack can talk in the living room while Owen and I will, admittedly listen in, but, keep out of the way in the kitchen."

Ianto thought it over, eventually agreeing. "Okay." They got up from the booth and prepared themselves to leave. Before turning to exit the pub, Ianto hugged Tosh. "Thank you," he added while pulling away. Tosh smiled her welcome.

Upon arriving at Tosh's flat, she suggested to Ianto he take a shower and freshen up. Some of his clothes from when he stayed over while Jack was gone were still there. Ianto complied and while he was in the shower, Tosh called Owen.

"Yeah?!" Owen answered not bothering to look at the caller ID. He just finished getting an unconscious Jack into the med bay from his office. He was now running tests, trying to wake the man up.

Tosh knew something was up. "Owen, what's wrong?"

"Bloody Harkness threw up then passed out. I don't know what's going on or what to do. He never gets sick and now he won't wake up," Owen answered in a hurry, putting the last of the bloody sample into one of his many machines.

"Owen, try to stay calm," Tosh consoled, knowing the Owen was probably ten times worse than how he sounded.

Owen took a deep breath. "I'm trying, Tosh. I just put in the last of the blood sample. I'm running all known tests." Then he heard stirring behind him. "Tosh, he's awake, hold on."

Over the phone, Tosh could hear Owen explaining to Jack what happened and why he was in the med bay. He finally convinced Jack to lie back down and rest while the tests were running by the time Owen picked up the phone again. "Still there, Tosh?"

"Still here," she quickly replied. She could still hear the shower running, but she lowered her voice and stayed as far away from the bathroom as possible. "What happened, is Jack okay?"

Owen breathed a sigh of relief. "Yea, he says he's fine. He has a headache, but he hit his head after he fell, so that's expected."

"_Owen, is that Tosh?_" Jack asked in the background.

"Yea," he answered him.

"_Can I speak with her?_"

"Tosh, Jack wants to talk to you," he said before handing over the phone.

"Tosh?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack," she answered, relieved.

"How's Ianto?" He was the only thing on Jack's mind right now.

Tosh was relieved to hear that Jack was truly concerned about Ianto's wellbeing more than his own. _There's still hope for them_. "Ianto's… well, he's upset, but he's willing to talk to you if you're willing to talk to him," she answered honestly. "But only after Owen's cleared you and found out what's wrong," she added.

"I'm willing to. I really need to talk with Ianto and explain _everything_," Jack replied.

"Yes, you do," she stated harshly. She was still angry at Jack, despite him being sick. There was a beep in the background.

"I think Owen's got some results. We'll meet you as soon as we can," Jack said before handing off the phone to Owen.

Tosh was about to reply, but Owen got there first. "Tosh, it's Owen. I do have some results, but I need to talk with Jack about them first. Where are you and we'll be over after?"

"My flat. I'll leave the door unlocked. Come right in when you get here," she answered before hearing the click on the other end.

By that point, Ianto was showered and dressed and standing in the archway of the living room. He saw the worry on his best friend's face. "Everything okay?"

Tosh gave a small smile. "Yea. Something minor just came up, but it's being sorted. They'll be over as soon as they can. How do you feel?"

Ianto wanted to know more, but since Tosh rarely avoids giving detailed answers, he knew he wouldn't be getting more out of her. "I'm feeling better. Bit tipsy, but I'll make us some coffee while we wait." He retreated to the kitchen as Tosh sat on the couch, distracted flipping through the TV channels, thinking about what Owen found.

"Owen, what is it?" Jack asked, seeing the confusion and shock displayed all over the doctor's face.

"Here," was all he could say as he handed Jack the results.

* * *

**Extra Notes:** Julia – since you weren't logged in, I could not reply to your comment, so I will here. I honestly don't think Jack, Ianto, and Gwen having a threesome would EVER be a good idea. Both in the series and in my story (so far), Ianto has his insecurities about Jack and Gwen, and seeing them, even participating with them, in bedroom affairs, would not end well. Not to mention, Gwen is completely infatuated with Jack. She wouldn't want to share him. If anything, they'd agree to go along with it, but then vie for Jack's attention the whole time. Sure, if such a scene was written in a way to have Jack realize who he actually wants, then it could be good, but thinking of all the characters and their feelings, it wouldn't.

With that said, if there is enough interest, I am willing to write a one-off piece involving the above mentions threesome. I will write it in a way that in the end, Jack realizes who he wants. But I would like to hear from my lovely readers before I take the extra time to write it.


	21. Chapter 15 - Jack's Apology

**Notes:** I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I truly wanted to incorporate some of the ideas and suggestions I got. I know it's short, but the next one, which is written and just needs to be edited, will be long to make up for it. Extra notes at the end.

* * *

Jack and Owen were in shock. On top of everything going on between him and Ianto right now, Jack didn't know how to handle what Owen's results were showing him.

Owen broke the silence. "Jack, this is actually possible?" Jack just nodded. "Shit! You always joked about contraceptives in the rain and had me give you birth control on the rare rainless weeks, but shit! I didn't think you were telling the truth."

Jack couldn't believe it either. He was only pregnant once in his current timeline, or will be, (back) in the 51st century. But never have Owen's tests results been a mistake or incorrect; not even the slightest. And according to the paper in his hands, one Jones, Ianto Jones, has knocked him up.

Despite the surprise, all Jack could think about was getting to Ianto and fixing their current issues. He needed to know if there was still hope for him and Ianto before telling the younger man about and then figuring out what to do about the child currently growing inside him. And knowing how male pregnancies in his time progressed, he needed to do that, fast.

"Look. I need to get to Ianto and talk to him, now!" Jack became determined. "I will tell you everything you need to know about the pregnancy, but you have to promise me you _won't tell anyone_ about this; not Ianto, not Tosh. _No one_; do we have an agreement?"

Owen nodded. "Yes, but Jack, if Ianto's the father, you have to tell him."

"There's no _if_ about it, Owen," Jack snapped slightly. "I haven't been with anyone else since Ianto and I started, which was during his suspension after the Cyberman incident. Like I said, I'll tell you everything, but get me to Ianto now so I can hopefully fix what I can. I will tell Ianto when the time is right."

Owen did not protest and helped Jack to his feet. Each man gathered their belongings and headed to meet Tosh and Ianto at her place.

Upon their arrival, Ianto was half asleep sitting upright on Tosh's couch, with Tosh in the same half-sleep state with her head lying in Ianto's lap. Both men were touched and awed by the obvious closeness and comfort of their friends and colleagues.

Ianto snapped out of his tiredness first, inhaling Jack's pheromones, knowing he was nearby. His rustling woke Tosh, and she immediately broke the silence. "Well it's about time you two got here," she stated sitting up and then rising from the couch. Ianto remained sitting.

"Well then, you two have some things to talk about," Tosh spoke again. "Owen and I will be right in the kitchen if you need us."

"Wait," Jack began to protest. "I know I need to answer to all of you. I'll explain tonight and then," turning his attention to Ianto, "we can go somewhere and continue talking, in private?" he asked hopefully.

Ianto hesitated, but found Jack's willingness to explain not just to him, but to his friends and colleagues as well, moving. _He certainly has changed from before he left._ So Ianto nodded his consent.

Jack gathered on the couch next to Ianto and Tosh on the other side, in case her best friend needed any comfort and consoling. Owen, wanting to be readily available if Jack should need it, gathered in the nearest armchair.

Once everyone was gathered, Jack began his apology. "I want to start off by apologizing for my actions these past few days. I've been an emotional wreck and I've taken it out on all of you. For that, I am sorry.

"But for this case… Tosh, Owen, a lot happened to me while I was away. I can't go into details, I was only allowed to tell one person everything, and Ianto already knows. But the gist of what happened… I was gone longer than four months," he confessed first and paused, waiting to gauge their reaction. _Shocked, that's about right_. "Again, I can't be detailed. During that time I was tortured, and then seeing the whale as it was… It brought back memories and everything got bundled up."

Jack paused again, trying to gain composure, but the tears streamed freely down his face. Ianto grabbed and held Jack's hand as a sign of support and encouragement. Jack looked into his lover's eyes and received a caring smile in return. That was enough for Jack to continue.

"When the memories came flooding back, I remembered who and what I thought about while I was gone. I'll be honest, I thought about Ianto the most, but I did think about the rest of you, the team. But I also thought of other friends I've cared about and lost over the years…

"One of them in particular is a friend I thought was dead… She was on the list of dead or missing at Canary Wharf… I discovered, while I was away, that she's not dead or missing, not really anyway… Her father from an alternate universe saved her before being sucked into the Void. She's in that universe alive and well, but I can never see her again.

"I'm telling you about her because Gwen reminds me of her sometimes. Not in the physical sense, but her attitude. Always wanting to help anyone and everyone. I know and can see things have changed about her and between you all, but the memory of my friend is still linked with her. So when she threatened to leave, my mind latched onto my friend in the alternate universe. I thought of losing that friend, again, and how I would do anything to prevent."

The room fell silent. Owen and Tosh tried processing all that Jack explained, but there were still plenty of unanswered questions. Ianto, having known the year that never was, was only shocked about the revelation of Gwen. He had his own questions forming, but didn't want to speak up first.

"I'm sorry about your friend… the one in the alternate universe," Tosh spoke up first.

"Thanks," Jack quietly replied.

"But that doesn't explain your actions at the warehouse with Gwen," Owen piped up, speaking both his and Ianto's concern. Jack quirked an eyebrow in question, so Owen added, "…when you pinned Gwen against the side and made eyes with her…"

"Ah," Jack voiced. "She wanted to storm in and get Rhys out after he followed us there and got caught by Dale. I just held her at first, but she kept struggling, so I pinned her back against the wall. I knew the dangers, and I didn't want her risking her life. Any eyes being made were hers and hers alone, I promise."

"We know what we saw, Jack," Ianto immediately countered, wanting a better explanation.

Jack turned all of his attention to the young Welshman. "Ianto, I'm so sorry, for everything. I know before I left, I treated your horribly and coming back, I had and still do have every intention of making it, us, better and happy. I don't know how it looked to you, but I can guarantee and promise you that I do not feel anything for Gwen. I never have, never will. She has been and always will be just an employee and friend. I want you, Ianto. I want you, and only you." He gazed into the younger man's eyes, projecting his honesty and heartfelt feelings, wishing and hoping for him to understand and see how he is truly cared about.

Ianto hesitated with a response, which is what they all waited for. _I should have noticed that the whale being tortured was going to produce flashbacks for Jack. He's only been back about six weeks. _Ianto inwardly sighed. _So Gwen reminds Jack of an old friend. One he can never see again, but was clearly close to. I can see how, with the flashbacks and memories, his emotions would get tangled and he mistakenly said something to Gwen that he didn't mean… I still don't know where this leaves us, but I can at least forgive him for his actions these past few days._

"I understand… and forgive you for your actions involving this case," Ianto finally voiced. Jack smiled a thank you, though Ianto noted it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Tosh and Owen shared a look. They both still had questions, but if Ianto was willing to forgive him, then so were they. "We do, too," Tosh spoke up.

"I honestly don't know if I deserve it, but that's why I am grateful to consider you all close friends," Jack responded honestly.

Ianto shared a look with Tosh and Owen when the silence settled; having a conversation amongst them with just looks. "Well then," Ianto broke the silence, "I believe Jack and I have other matters to discuss." He removed himself from the couch and gathered his belongings.

While Ianto was occupied with gathering his things, Jack turned his attention to Tosh and Owen. "I want to thank you both for looking after him and caring for him while I was gone and while I've been a prat. I truly do care for him and want to work everything out. I probably wouldn't even have this chance if it weren't for you two."

"We understand," Tosh assured Jack, who was then pulled up into a hug almost immediately.

Jack then turned to Owen and offered his hand as thanks. Owen pulled Jack into a small embrace so he could whisper, "Don't forget to tell him." With a nod from Jack, they parted.

Ianto was finished gathering his belongings, and he and Jack headed out the door and into the SUV.

"Shit." Owen cursed quietly.

"What?" Tosh questioned.

"I came in the SUV with Jack. The same SUV they just took," Owen answered.

Nervously, Tosh offered, "I have a spare room. You can use it if you want, or I can give you a lift."

Owen smiled. _She's so much more than I thought. _"I'll stay if you don't mind." _I definitely want to get to know Tosh a bit more._

Tosh smiled back. "Not at all, I'll finish setting it up." With that she made her escape, shy and nervous about what the night could entail.

* * *

**Extra Notes:** So… Yes, Jack is pregnant. I know some readers thought it was cliché and overdone, however, what I have in store for them is **_NOT_** anything like the "oh my god, we're having a baby, everything's going to be wonderful now" that one normally reads. I can promise you that much.

Also, for Tosh/Owen shippers, lovers, what have you; I like their pairing, too. But since this is a Janto story, I won't focus on them as much, but as you can see, I will be alluding to a relationship between them.


	22. Chapter 16 - Jack's Story, Part One

**Notes:** Oh my goodness. I really want to apologize to all of you for not updating this in almost a month. Life just caught up with me. Not to mention that this chapter, I had many ideas for, and didn't quite know where to go with it.

I will get back to updating regularly during/after the last week of July when I have the house to myself.

Speaking of future postings; I have two weekends that you should definitely **not** expect any updates. August 9-10, 15-18. I have a 5k+ event the first weekend, and then I am on vacation the second.

Now, to the chapter. As you can see, this is part one of Jack's story. This part of the story has spoilers for the following Doctor Who episodes – S1:09, S1:10, S1:11 (slightly), S1:12 (slightly), S1:13.

And now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ianto pulled out of the parking space and began driving. About few minutes of awkward silence later, he finally spoke up. "Where do you feel comfortable talking, Jack?"

"Anywhere you would feel comfortable listening," Jack answered honestly. Personally, he wanted to talk at Ianto's flat, but knew the younger man had his doubts about their soon-to-be discussion.

Ianto thought for a moment before stating his preference. "Honestly… I don't want to do this at my place. I'm hoping tonight we can hopefully work out some kinks, but if something should happen… I would just feel safer at the Hub, is that alright?"

Jack understood where Ianto was coming from. _If he happens to not forgive me, he doesn't want his flat stained with those memories. _Jack smiled inwardly. _Though, that goes to show he cares about me more than he lets on, or at least I hope that's what it means._ "That's fine, Ianto. I want you as comfortable to discuss things tonight, too."

The rest of the drive to the Hub was silent, but not as awkward as it was initially. Once inside, they set about going over the nighttime tasks; shutting down programs, running the nighttime programs, feeding any residents that required a later feeding than the others. The tasks helped calm each man's nerves. The only task left undone was shutting off the lights, going into complete sleep mode. They were both too uncertain about how their discussion would pan out.

With all the tasks complete, both men gathered on the couch in Jack's office. Jack offered Ianto some scotch, but he declined, stating not wanting to drink in case he needed to drive home. The reaction upset Jack a bit, but again understood where the younger man was coming from.

He sat down beside Ianto, close but separate. "Where would you like me to start?" he asked.

Ianto racked his brain for a logical starting point. He wanted to know so much about the immortal, but had no idea what to ask about, and didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Then he thought of one, "Could you tell me about the friend that Gwen supposedly reminds you of?" he asked innocently, hoping it wasn't too much of a touchy subject.

Jack smiled, already reminiscing. "Of course I can. I know you saw the list from the battle. She was Rose Tyler," Jack paused, letting the younger man think back.

"I wondered about her," Ianto stated while nodding. "She didn't work at Torchwood, so now I assume she was the Doctor's companion?"

"Yes, she was," Jack confirmed the assumption. "But to explain how I met her and the Doctor, I need to go back a bit further.

"As you now know, I worked with the Time Agency. Since it's from the future, I can't tell you too much about it because of Timelines, but I joined up when I was old enough. **Our purpose was to change without interfering, to leave an effect with no evidence of cause. To be untraceable, undetectable, invisible. To all intents and purposes, the Agents do not exist.** But then I discovered that they wiped two years of memory, and I still have no clue why. When they refused to give them back, I left the agency and went rogue; turned into a conman and freebooter. I honestly hoped that I could con other agents enough that the agency itself would be forced to give me my memories back, but that didn't work either.

"Anyway, my first time in 1941, I had already assumed Jack Harkness' identity. I needed a cover so that my con, involving a Chula ambulance, would be dealt with properly. I was watching the skies for any evidence of Time Agents coming through when I spotted Rose dangling from a barrage balloon. I could tell she was going to fall, so I made sure to catch her," he paused and laughed at the memory. Jack decided to steal a glance towards Ianto to gather his reaction thus far, which all Jack could see was complete attentiveness, giving nothing else away.

So he continued, "Eventually I learned she wasn't travelling alone; that's how I met the Doctor. It turned out that the ambulance had nanogenes in it and they escaped and caused a disaster of their own. Then there was the bomb that was supposed to impact on the exact location of where I landed the ambulance. I prevented the bomb from landing once it was no longer needed, and took it upon my ship and set as far away from Earth as possible.

"But Rose convinced the Doctor to save me, because that's what she does, she cares. Since I no longer had a ship, and proved myself in times of emergency, the Doctor allowed me to travel with them. We had so many adventures together. Remember the report you found about the time I locked Suzie, Tosh, Owen and myself in the Hub while the Slitheen mayor ran amuck around the city?" he asked while turning his attention back to the young man. Ianto nodded, remembering their research involving the Blathereen, another family of Raxicoricofallapatorians.

"Well, I was there; the younger version of me, the mortal version. I couldn't risk any of the team running into me, and I couldn't risk the paradox that was bound to occur if I ran into me. That was just one of my adventures with the Doctor and Rose.

"The last memory I have of Rose, though, is on the Game Station in 200,100. Again, I can't tell you too much, but… My first death was there, among the ashes of the Daleks. I didn't know how I survived when I knew they killed me, but I heard the Tardis disappearing and tried to catch up, but couldn't. That's when I started my search for the Doctor. I tried to set my vortex manipulator for the 21st century, but ended up in 1869 where it burnt out. I'll save those tales for another time…

"But while I was away, I did get some answers. Maybe not all the answers I wanted, or at least the ones I wanted to hear, but I learned what I needed to. I'm stuck this way for a very, very long time. I may die eventually, but for all intents and purposes, I'll be alive for millennia. Another is that Rose is very much alive. And finally, I now know that she is the reason I am immortal.

"The Doctor sent Rose away from the Game Station in 200,100 when the threat from the Daleks was too great. Apparently Rose protested; she did everything she could to find a way back. And she did. She opened the Tardis, looking into the Time Vortex, absorbing its power. No one, not even a Time Lord, is supposed to hold such power. It was too strong for her. But she used it anyway to get back to the Game Station, to kill the Daleks, and to bring me back to life. She brought me back out of love, Ianto. She didn't mean for the Time Vortex to now be a part of me; she just wanted to bring me back. And I miss her," Jack began breaking down.

Ianto took the immortal into his arms, letting his cry out the pain from ripping open these old wounds was bound to cause. While Jack sobbed, Ianto reflected on Jack's story.

_So… he was a conman. That's how he met the Doctor. His time with them obviously changed him if he went from conning people to helping people and aliens. And the reason why he locked the team in the Hub during the Slitheen attack now makes sense. But Rose… his dear Rose. I can't fault her for wanting to right the wrong of Jack's death when he chose to defend her and the Doctor against an otherwise undefeatable foe. If I didn't already know he could come back, I would find a way to give him life again. I would do it out of love, just like she did. And now I can see how Gwen reminds him of Rose._ Ianto sighed almost in sync with Jack's final sob.

Ianto decided to break his silence. "I understand now, Jack. And while I'm still not a fan of the Doctor, I am a fan of Rose. She's smart, she must have been beautiful for you to be captivated by her, and she loved you. She brought you back because she loved you. Hell, I would, too, even though I know…" Ianto paused when Jack looked at him quickly, as if shocked.

Ianto thought over his words. _Oh shit, I basically just told him I love him, what do I do?_

Jack decided Ianto's next course of action for him. "You would bring me back… out of love?"

Ianto knew he needed to be honest. Jack just professed a hard part of his past to him, and being honest was the least he could do for the immortal. Damn the consequences, it was about time he just started being honest with himself and everyone else. "Yes, I would… Because I do… love you," he finally admitted, though the latter came out quite faint.

Jack smiled, and for the first time, it reached his eyes, which Ianto immediately noted. "I'm… I'm glad to hear it… Because… I love you, too, Ianto."

Ianto was completely flabbergasted. He had always hoped that Jack would tell him those three words, but always thought the immortal was incapable of doing so due to lovers dying and all. Once he got over the shock, he smiled brightly and kissed Jack with all the passion and love he had for the immortal. Jack returned the kiss with equal passion and love.

When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, smiling. "So…" Jack decided to break the silence, hoping to get some definitive answers. "Does this mean we can work this out?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, Jack, I think we can work this out. I want to work this out. I love you, and now that I know the truth, I believe we have a chance." He smiled looking into the older man's eyes.

Jack returned the smile, but then had to stifle a yawn. Though he doesn't need a lot of sleep, Jack's emotions that were haywire as of late had drained him; not to mention so did the life inside of him, which he had subsequently forgotten about.

Ianto noticed the yawn. He got up pulling the older man with him. "Come on, you. Let's get some rest."

Jack did not protest. He followed Ianto over to the hatch and down the ladder into his bunker. Both men stripped to their boxers, not in the mood, nor having the energy to accidentally get in the mood, for anything more than sleep. Once Ianto's head hit the pillow, he immediately fell asleep, with Jack's head on his chest, and the older man sound asleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**Extra Notes:** The bolded line in Jack's explanation is reference to the Doctor Who Novel: Sometime Never. It is (mostly) a direct quote describing the Time Agency.

**Please Comment and Review!** I greatly appreciate and would love to know what you all think about it thus far, and where you hope to see this go! This is far from over, and I have a lot more in store. Maybe even more if there is something you want to see and I am able to accommodate it! You just have to let me know, first!

:)


	23. Chapter 17 - A Gwen Confrontation

**Notes:** Well, look here, I updated before the last week of July. You have my Little to thank for that. I had the idea for this chapter since I realized I was going to have Rhys retconned, and therefore needed to figure out a way to deal with his gunshot wound and his dead lorry driver. My Little helped by listening to me and letting me work things out verbally.

So, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Jack and Ianto were startled from their deep sleep. The cog wheel rolled open and the accompanying alarms blazed and echoed through the previously silent Hub.

"Jack, what time is it?" Ianto asked groggily, trying to turn and see the alarm clock, but failing with Jack's weight still cuddled up on top of him.

Jack grunted, not wanting to shift from his comfortable position, but realizing he needed to find out who arrived and what, if anything, was going on. He looked at the alarm clock to answer his lover's question, while rising to get out of bed and put on more clothes.

"Almost three," he answered, looking back at Ianto who was now attempting to get out of bed. Jack could now see more of the bruises that Dale and his crew left on Ianto, and could see that exhaustion and pain riddled throughout his body with every move. "Ianto, stay in bed, get some more rest, I'll deal with this," he ordered in the most caring tone possible, without leaving any room for argument.

But Ianto would protest anyway. "Jack, what if it's a threat and…" he trailed off once they heard someone shouting from the main area of the Hub.

"Jack! Jack, where are you!?" The shouting would pause, there would be a few scuffling sounds, and then the same searching shout would come again.

Both men rolled their eyes, and caught each other in the act. They smiled at each other softly.

"I know you don't want to deal with her right now, Ianto, especially not with everything that just happened," Jack broke the silence first, getting back to business. "I'll find out what she wants, send her on her way, and be right back down, okay?"

Ianto nodded, but added, "I'll wait and listen, though, just in case?"

Jack knew it was the best compromise he could get from the Welshman. _He's more stubborn than me sometimes, but that's why I love him_. "Okay, but stay down here unless I absolutely need you, please?"

Ianto nodded again, now trusting Jack to be able to handle the wretched woman without his own insecurities boiling over. Jack finished putting on his bottoms and shirt before heading up in the main area of the Hub to deal with Gwen bloody Cooper; the root of most of his problems.

The first thing Jack noticed was the overall ambiance.

Jack and Ianto never put the Hub into complete sleep mode before their discussion. They were too uncertain of the outcome. By the time they finally headed off to bed, they were too tired to focus on anything that getting to sleep. Now, however, the lights were faded; bright enough to see where everything was, but dark enough to be romantic. _Shit_, Jack thought.

There was music playing that Jack surprisingly didn't recognize, but from the overall sound and feel, was to be romantic.

Jack finally spotted Gwen over in the kitchenette. He scrunched his nose in distaste. _That's Ianto's domain, apart from the archives. No one else belongs there, not even me. _He watched at Gwen pulled out a pair of wine glasses, and then opened a bottle of wine she brought with her. _This really needs to stop._

Jack opened his vortex manipulator, which he only just realized he still had on since he normally takes it off before sleeping. With the press of a few buttons, the lights went back to full capacity and the music stopped playing, as he stepped out of his office, leaving the door open for Ianto to listen.

"Hey! There you are!" Gwen exclaimed excitedly; too excitedly for Jack's tastes. She gathered up the glasses of wine she finished pouring and began working her way up to Jack.

Jack didn't want her anywhere near him. He was angry and frustrated by her blatant disrespect and insults earlier. _But then you can't technically scold her about it now, since you let her get away with it earlier,_ Jack's conscience provided, causing a pang of guilt inside the immortal.

"What are you doing here, Gwen?" Jack quickly got down to business while she was still making her way to him.

"I came to spend the night with you," she answered honestly. She put on her most seductive voice and added a sway in her hips after her response.

Jack noticed, and thought it repulsive. _How have I never noticed that before?_ "You should be with Rhys, y'know, you're fiancé."

Gwen was now ascending the steps to stand with Jack outside his office, hoping to get him inside so they could have their romantic evening together. "No, I should be with you. You just admitted you love me, and I love you," she responded, handing Jack the glass of wine.

"Gwen I don't love you," Jack immediately voiced, refusing the wine, "or at least not in the way you want me to and think I do."

But his denial went in one ear and out the other. "Don't be silly, Jack," she laughed; half with amusement, half with flirtation. "You said so yourself, after I said I wouldn't know any different if I was retconned and didn't remember you all, that you would. And you would because you love me, you need me. I see the way you look at me Jack, with such longing, and need, and desire." Gwen purred the last of her statement.

"You're wrong, Gwen," Jack denied her statement harshly, knowing now that being brutally honest was the only was he was going to get through to her.

"What am I wrong about, Jack?" Gwen scoffed, not willing to believe what he was saying.

Jack took a deep breath, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but knowing it was needed. "I don't love you. If I look at you longingly, it's because you remind me of a friend I lost, and I desire to have her back in my life. I have no desire for you other than a friend and colleague, and that is also the only way I love you. I need you on my team, but that's it. I don't need you as anything more, and I don't want you as anything more."

Gwen rolled her eyes, _but not as well as Ianto does, Jack noted_, and laughed again. "Come on, Jack. You don't need to lie to me," she stated while moving completely into Jack's personal space, ready to lean in for a kiss.

Jack pushed her off and kept the distance between them. "I'm not lying, Gwen," he said sternly.

Gwen was beginning to feel dejected and that maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth. "What about all those times you flirted with me? Teaching me how to use a gun? Your confession of coming back to me? Your shock at finding out I was engaged?"

Jack sighed, not realizing just how much he led her on all this time. "I flirt, Gwen because that is just part of who I am. In case you haven't noticed, I do it with everyone. Only a handful of people have received the real deal, and you're **_definitely not_** one of them. Weapons training; I've groped everyone; you can ask the rest of them, even Owen. It's a distraction mechanism. Your engagement was a shock, but not because I feel anything for you. I just figured you would leave Torchwood after, and you're part of my handpicked team. I don't want to lose any of you."

Gwen was beginning to feel hurt and angry. She realized he skipped over one of her questions. "And what about your confession on coming back to me?"

Jack purposely skipped over that question and hoped she wouldn't notice. It's not that he didn't want anyone knowing about his love for Ianto, because he did, but he knew this final confession would be disastrous in the end. "I came back for Ianto," he stated honestly and proudly.

Then hell broke loose. "WHAT?!"

"I came back for Ianto," he stated again.

"Oh, I heard you the first time," Gwen snapped. "But what does the bloody Teaboy have that I don't?" she asked, snarling.

Jack knew he was getting into dangerous territory, but he needed to be honest. Not just to and for himself, but for Ianto. "My heart, my love," he answered.

"So you're telling me I retconned Rhys for nothing, then?" She asked, fuming over the latest discovery.

Jack hadn't expected Gwen to actually follow through. _Though thinking about it now, since she thinks I am in love with her and want to be with her… of course she would listen._ "No, not for nothing, because it's protocol."

"Oh, fuck protocol, Jack! I retconned him so we can finally be together!" Gwen protested and tried to make Jack see reason. "I love you, and I know you love me to! Why won't you just admit it?!"

Jack was getting fed up. "Because I don't love you, Gwen!" he finally snapped.

Tears streamed down her face as she threw the wine glasses, ran back down the stairs, and out of the Hub. Jack sighed in both relief and frustration while he watched her retreat. He was relieved that the wretched woman was finally gone, but frustrated that he unintentionally led her on and therefore caused a world of problems; not just for himself, but for his lover and his team.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts and was about to head down to clean up the broken glass and wine when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Leave it," Ianto whispered into his ear.

Jack turned around and took Ianto into a loving embrace. "So you heard all of it then?"

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Is it okay that I told her I love you?" Jack asked, worried that he might not want their new stage in their relationship broadcasted.

Ianto took Jack's head into his hands and forced them to stare into each other's eyes. "Jack, I love you, and now I know for sure, one-hundred percent, that you love me, too. I may be shy and want to keep my private life actually private, but my love for you never was and never will be a secret."

Ianto didn't give Jack time to respond as he leaned in for a kiss; one full of tender passion and love. _Definitely one of the top ten kisses of all time_, Ianto thought, then mentally giggling at his _Princess Bride_ reference.

They broke apart when the need for air became necessary. Quickly Ianto became all business. "Well, I guess I need to do some damage control now."

The sudden change from romance to business threw Jack for a loop. "What?"

"Gwen actually retconned Rhys," Ianto began explaining. "But he was shot. We'd have to provide a cover story as to his injuries. We were talking about possibilities before she interrupted with her fit earlier. Since she actually followed through, we need to decide something."

"Oh, right…" Jack had already completely forgot that Gwen followed his orders, _but only because she thinks I love her_, he scolded himself again for the unintentional result. "Have you come up with a reasonable idea?"

"I believe I have, sir," Ianto said with a smirk, knowing that the 'sir' would arouse his lover again, but also to keep professional. _Oh, all his little fetishes._

"Then let's hear it, Ianto."

"Well. His driver died and he was injured. I was thinking that we also retcon, and change all the records to show that Rhys was assisting his driver and during the crash, he was impaled with a cylindrical object similar in shape and size to the bullet. Those involved wouldn't know any different, except us, of course. And then make sure all records of the shipment of alien meat, or the ones involved with this case, altered to show Rhys and his driver going elsewhere."

Jack took a few minutes to think about the suggestion. _Of course Ianto would come up with the perfect plan. He always does. Rhys and Ruth are the only Harwood's employees that we dealt with, so wiping their memories, then altering them, would be best and easiest. Ianto Jones; always right and always taking care of us._ "Sounds like a plan, Ianto. Should you deal with Rhys or should I?"

"I already called Owen in to handle it. I think it is best you and I keep our distance from Gwen at the time being. I'll go out and handle Ruth; can't have your charms being the reason someone remembers…" Ianto smiles and adds, "again."

Jack nodded that he agreed and understood. Ianto drew Jack closer and whispered in his ear, "And then when we get back, I'll show you just how much I love you," which sent a shiver down Jack's back. They kissed as tenderly as they did earlier before breaking off and finishing their business.


	24. Chapter 18 - Cause and Effect

**Notes:** Well, I'm home alone, and this is the first chapter I whipped up for you all. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Retconning Ruth and implanting her with false memories was an easy task for Ianto. He hurriedly headed back to the Hub in order to spend as much time with Jack as possible. But they still had the documents to change and forge.

It was close to five in the morning when Jack and Ianto finished up the last document. Ianto was just about to keep his promise to show Jack how much he loves him when Owen and Tosh arrived at the Hub, with Owen in a fouler mood than usual.

"Alright, what the fuck happened now?" Owen practically demanded. "I got an earful from Gwen but all she could go on about was how Teaboy here ruined her life and that she'll exact her revenge."

Tosh continued trying to calm Owen down while Jack and Ianto shared a look of concern, knowing just how far the Welshwoman can take her fury when she found a reasonable excuse. And for Gwen, losing Jack would be reason enough. Ianto nodded to Jack to answer.

"Ianto and I had just finished talking and falling asleep when Gwen came back expecting to have alone time with me after she retconned Rhys," Jack began explaining. "She tried to be romantic about it, but I shot the gesture and her down quickly. She twisted my words around as a confession of love for her, which we all know is not true since I love Ianto. When I told her just that, she went bat shit crazy." Ianto nodded to confirm the explanation.

Owen instantly grew calmer knowing that nothing too serious happened. "So implanting Rhys with false memories was the result of her actually retconning him?" Ianto nodded again.

Tosh decided to speak up, "What is the full cover for this one?"

"Rhys was accompanying his driver on a delivery in order to deal with the client in person. However, the accident occurred. The driver died while Rhys was impaled with tubing from under the hood of the lorry that broke through. Aside from that injury, he came out relatively unscathed. Ruth has been retconned as well, believing she had the day off until she heard of the accident, and then was able to return home after Rhys was released from the hospital. Then Harwood's stayed closed the following day in order for Rhys to recover." Ianto answered.

"That sounds reasonable given the injuries and location of the wound. Good idea, teaboy," Owen praised Ianto, who smiled in return.

Tosh, having realized this fiasco occurred not long after her best friend and boss fell asleep, "Right, well, do you want us to go so you two can catch up on some sleep?"

Jack and Ianto both looked at their watches, and Ianto replied first. "No need, I'll be up in less than an hour anyway." Truth be told, Ianto wanted to spend as much alone time as possible with Jack, but he was more curious at this point as to why Owen and Tosh arrived together, and shared similar looks that he and Jack do from time to time. _I hope this means what I think it means, but I need to speak to Tosh privately._ "How about I make us all some coffee and we all can chat. I know there's a lot to talk about."

Everyone nodded in consent. Ianto began heading for the coffee machine while motioning for Tosh to follow, which she did. Jack coaxed Owen into helping him clean up the wine and wine glass from earlier, knowing it would make Ianto happy.

While Ianto went about his well practiced routine of making coffee, Tosh waited patiently for Ianto to break the silence. "So… you and Owen…" Ianto finally offered leaving Tosh plenty of room to answer.

"Are still just friends and co-workers, Ianto," she responded sadly, but with a hit of hope mixed within.

Ianto, having noted the hope and small smile that briefly flashed across her face, didn't quite believe his best friend and confidant. "Then how is it, when I called Owen for the job, you two show up here together?"

Tosh rolled her eyes almost as well as Ianto. "You and Jack took the SUV when you left my flat. Owen didn't have a ride. I offered to give him a ride to his flat or let him use the spare room. He chose the spare room."

"And did he stay in the spare room?" Ianto asked suggestively.

Tosh rolled her eyes again. "We were still up just talking and watching TV when you called Owen. But enough about me; Jack just confessed he loves you. Please tell me that wasn't the first time you heard him say those words."

Ianto smiled sweetly and began pouring out the coffee while he answered. "No, it's not the first time. We both confessed to loving each other before we fell asleep."

Tosh squealed and eagerly hugged Ianto. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. Jack and Owen arrived shortly after the squeal and both had an eyebrow raised at the interaction.

"Coffee is ready," Ianto avoided the unanswered question, not wanting to let either man know that he and Tosh were essentially gossiping about each others' love lives.

Owen, Tosh, and Ianto gathered on the couch while Jack had brought one of the workstation seats over next to Ianto. They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth and taste of Ianto's special blend of coffee, and each other's presences.

Jack got lost in his thoughts, while looking over each of them affectionately, though in different ways. _My team. How I missed them while I was gone. I'm glad they got so close and are there for each other. _His attention became focused on Ianto. _My Ianto. My angel. My love. I should have told him sooner that I love him. He means everything to me. If I were mortal, I would want to live the rest of my life with him._ He looked around his team once more when the thought occurred to him. _What are we going to do about Gwen and her threat of revenge?_

Jack voiced that thought. "I know it's not a happy subject, but what are we going to do about Gwen and her threat of revenge?" he asked breaking the silence.

They sat in silence a while longer, thinking of a plan. "Honestly, the only thing I can think of is that we just keep a very close eye on her," Owen responded first."And keep Ianto and her away from each other as much as possible," Tosh added.

"I could spend any time we're not working on a case or having a team meal in the Tourist Center or archives," Ianto offered.

"I don't like the idea of you being confined, though," Jack replied.

"What else is there?" Ianto reasoned. "We all know that if Gwen wants revenge, she'll find a way, no matter how cautious we are. The only thing we can do is monitor her and her actions and hope that we can predict what she'll do. No other actions can be taken against her until something happens."

Silence grew amongst them once more. "Well, I was planning on giving you a few days off anyway. Say, the next three? Meanwhile, Tosh and Owen can help me set up extra surveillance and monitoring and hopefully keep anything bad from happening."

Tosh and Owen nodded their agreement simultaneously. "Is three days really necessary?" Ianto immediately protested, not enjoying the idea of having time off, though he did need to recover the abuse Dale and his men took out on him. "We've set up surveillance and found evidence in shorter amounts of time, and I'm not that hurt. I'll agree to two days, and nothing more."

Jack sighed and shook his head in amazement of Ianto's stubbornness. "Fine, two days. Starting as soon as everyone finishes the coffee and you finish cleaning, since I know you won't leave until everything is up to your standards."

Ianto smiled and gave Jack a quick but passionate kiss. "Okay."

The four of them continued chatting about this and that until the coffee was finished and Ianto headed off to begin cleaning. He was pleased to see the wine and wine glass cleaned up and made a mental note to thank Jack and Owen for doing so later, _but in different ways, of course_.

He quickly finished his cleaning and Jack drove him home.

* * *

**Extra:** While writing new chapters, I'm also going through and reediting previous chapters. There are small additions in some of them, and others is just fixing spelling and/or grammar errors, or at least those that weren't done on purpose.

The next few (at least two) chapters will be covering the Adam episode. It will be a **complete** rehaul of the episode and plays a critical part in developing the rest of the story.

And finally, **question for you all:** I've noticed that quite a few phrases I use throughout the series so far are blatantly obvious as American phrases. With this being a show based in Cardiff, where words have different meanings, and therefore so do phrases... What do you think? Is my style okay or would you prefer to see more UK known phrases? I really am trying to keep from getting too far OOC, but with going AU, there will be some changes. Just let me know what you think, please?


	25. Chapter 19 - Adam, Part 1

**Notes:** Well hello everyone. As I mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, this is the beginning of my Adam episode re-haul. I have a lot of ideas for this so while I know this will take up at least two chapters, chances are the minimum will turn into five. Some chapters will be shorter than others, because as you'll see in a few seconds (or minutes, depending on how long it takes you to read; I don't judge), this chapter is a POV chapter. There may or may not be more for different characters; we'll see.

This chapter is more of a prologue to the rest of the Adam chapters.

Now, go on, enjoy! (maybe…)

* * *

Gwen's POV:

This changes everything. What is it Jack always says? _"The 21st century is where it all changes."_ Well, my world has certainly been changed.

Looking back on my life now as tears stream freely and angrily down my face, I can pinpoint the exact moment my world was flipped upside down; meeting Jack bloody Harkness.

With his soft, creamy skin; his amazing and prominent physique, _especially his arse_; captivating pale blue eyes; inviting and luscious lips; and just the sound of my name on his lips – everything about him intrigued me.

The first time we talked, even if it was in front of the team, I could tell there was something between us. I know I was attracted, and I could see it in his eyes, too. I could sense the pull towards each other on the walk to and from the weevil's cell that night.

I never noticed it then, but when Jack introduced the team, or more specifically, Ianto, the same pull I feel with Jack was obviously between them, too. How could I have been so blind to it? I know Jack is supposed to be with me, I can feel it, I can sense it. But he keeps holding off.

At first I thought it was because I was with Rhys and he was being a respectable man and not interfering with an established relationship. But if Jack would have given me the word, I would have dumped Rhys and been all his.

Could Ianto have been another factor all along? But what about Lisa? He betrayed us with her, betrayed Jack. Yet Jack claims to love the insignificant and useless teaboy?! It's completely outrageous. What does Ianto have that I don't? _"My heart, my love," _Jack had said. Well, I should have his heart and his love.

I knew I needed to exact my revenge on Ianto Jones and get him the hell away from my man. I just needed to figure out how.

So when Owen came by to plant Rhys' false memories, and happened to bring Tosh along, I played the hysterics role perfectly and thought of a plan.

When I had them both distracted and out of the way – Owen taking care of Rhys and Tosh making tea to calm me down – I started my research. I knew Tosh always carried both of her PDAs with her after work hours. I slipped it from her bag and searched the mainframe for possible artifacts that I could use to set traps for Ianto. I knew if I could maim him, maybe paralyze him, then I could use the pheromones that Owen was using back when I first joined and seduce Jack.

What I found was even better. An alien was captured by One that could alter and plant false memories, and whomever set him free could construct a contract and would then be in control of said alien. The alien was now stored away in its box in our archives. _This is perfect; it's exactly what I need. Now all I need to do is find a way to get into the archives and enslave him_.

Shortly after I returned Tosh's PDA to her bag, she arrived with my tea. A sedative must have been mixed in, because all I remember after a few sips is lying on the couch. Now I'm awake. But now, I have a plan. Today is just the start of my revenge on one man; Ianto Jones.


End file.
